Here Comes Forever
by ShiningKnightess
Summary: When Chaos Cammerce finds herself to be in an arranged bonding, what will she do? Accept fate or decide to take her life into her owns hands and find happiness where she least expects it?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay! Here we are! The beginning of the epic RP turned fic between myself and ZeroGal5! One day we had an idea for an AU-ish idea, or I did, and we decided to RP it out in epic style. So we managed to get a very long and involved fic out of it! Filled with drama, suspense, romance and action. And of course neither I nor ZG5 claim any canon characters or places! Disclaimer: SD Gundam Force/Canon characters and places-Bandai, Chaos Cammerce and Thiesel Thyme-ZeroGal5, Shining and Kay-Myself. **

**So without further ado I present Here Comes Forever**

**~*~*~*~*SK*~*~*~*~**

**Dark Axis**

**Main Fortress **

Chaos Cammerce walked down the halls of the Main Fortress with Grappler Gouf at her side. Yet another successful physical- oh how she hated them. Sure, she had yet to see action, but Professor Gerbera wanted to make sure that she was in perfect working order seeing any combat in Neotopia. The Magna Musai was alongside for some repair work and they were heading to Commander Sazabi's temporary office to hand off the paper work from this round of testing.

She couldn't help but to growl about it, folding her arms. "Those stupid tests are pointless. I'm just fine..."

"Hey, not my call," Grappler huffed to the Gundamess, nearing the Commander's door. "I put you together well enough, but you know how Gerbera is..." He knocked on the door.

"Enter." Came the voice of Commander Sazabi. He looked up from his paperwork as the door open and his optic brighten when he saw who it was. "Ah, Gouf. Cammerce. How'd it go?"

Grappler walked in and tossed the paperwork onto his desk. "Without a hitch. Like the previous ten physicals he's conducted. Honestly, I think he's just being picky at this point, that or he's convinced to find a little flaw with her."

"But I feel just fine," she sighed as she looked to her superior. "So, when can I get to work then? I thought I was supposed to get going with my duties after my fifth physical..."

Sazabi flipped though the paperwork, "Hmm...well you know how Gerbera is..." He seemed to be about the answer Chaos when a dark chuckled filled the room.

"Eager little thing isn't she?" Came a deep voice from over in the corner.

Grappler and Chaos jumped in unison, not expecting to hear the extra voice. The blue mech seemed more disturbed than the femme, surprisingly, and he tried to focus in on the figure in the corner. "W-who said that?"

Another chuckle filled the air before a figure came into the light. It was a knight gundam in black armor with gold and red accents. He had dark visor behind his golden headpiece, a dark red cape and long red plume finished his look. Along with a pair of red optics and a black band around his left forearm. He smirked behind his pointed faceplate, "I did."

Sazabi sighed, "Gouf. Cammerce. Meet Thiesel Thyme."

Grappler let out a solid 'hmph', not saying anything else to the mech, who was very clearly an ex-Knight Gundam. He eyed him warily, staying his distance.

"Are we—working with him, Commander?" Chaos assumed that he'd be an ally of sorts. She was thrown off by his red optics and oddly-designed faceplate. She'd never seen that on a Gundam before…

Thiesel seemed to make a somewhat surprised face, "Oh? You haven't told her?" He crossed his arms and leaned back against the wall again. He shook his helm, his plume swishing back a forth, "'Fraid you're not going to like what you hear. You and I are to be bonded."

Chaos sputtered horribly. "Wait- what?!" She darted looks between Thiesel and Sazabi, clearly having a hard time comprehending just what was going on. "But I don't know you—Commander, I JUST met him!"

"WHOA-**WHAT!**" Grappler nearly fell back on himself. "When did you plan on sharing this with _me_ Commander?!"

Sazabi sighed and placed his chin on top of his laced together digits as Thiesel chuckled lightly. "By orders of the General Chaos and Thiesel are to be bonded given that they're both gundams and are…more compatible than Chaos and an Axian."

Thiesel rolled his optics, "Well now I wouldn't exactly say we're compatible given what I am…but it's the easiest way to explain it." The General was an odd being if he was ordering this to happen.

Grappler was beside himself. He began pacing and clutched his helm, swearing his breath as he went. "For gods sakes, why the frell would he even bother ordering this…"

The femme was about to question the General's decision, but she paused. Something Thiesel said confused her. "Wait,_ '__**what**__ you are'?_ But you're a Gundam, am I not correct?"

Thiesel chuckled darkly, "Oh yes…but I'm also something more.."

"Thiesel-" Before Sazabi's warning was finished, the ex-knight snapped his faceplate back and smirked widely, showing off four gundamium fangs.

Chaos literally fell backwards, landing on the hard floor with a solid thud. "N-no! _I am not bonding to a vampire!_" Her armor shook horribly and she shook her helm viscously. "PRIMUS-_NO!_"

"Oh FRELL no! This is** not** okay!" The cobalt mech had stopped his pacing, but only to observe Thiesel's horrid fangs. He was certainly not happy with this arrangement at first, but THIS—it made the energon in his system boil. He was furious.

"It _cannot_ be helped!" Sazabi cried, "The Generals orders are absolute. You are all aware of that."

Thiesel meanwhile had snapped his faceplate back and was shrugging his shoulder, "I am not happy about this either but we can't really do anything about now can we?" He looked between Chaos and Grappler for a moment, "Not that this will make it better, but I've been ordered not to…eat the femme."

It didn't help Chaos at all. If anything it made it worse for her. She clutched her helm with a horrified look in her optics. _"P-Primus have mercy…_ _**you'd eat me unless you were ordered not to?"**_

"And may the All Spark have mercy on you if you hurt her!" Grappler marched right up to Thiesel and got in his face. "I don't care what you are or what you two are supposed to do, **but if you hurt her…."**

"Gouf! Stand down!" Sazabi said, getting out of his chair.

Thiesel ignored Grappler and looked at Chaos over his shoulder, "If you happened to get on my nerves and I hadn't eaten in a while, then yes." He then looked at Grappler, "Hmm…over protective of your creation are you?"

Chaos couldn't find the right words to reply to Thiesel appropriately. Instead she shakily got up from the floor and fumbled around for the key pad on the door, wanting nothing more than to run out of the room.

"Yeah, so what if I am you freak." Grappler didn't break his death-stare with the other mech until the Commander's words registered in his processor. He snapped away from Thiesel and looked to Sazabi. "You can't tell me that there isn't ONE Gundam- femme available for him! Honestly, the General must have a screw loose for thinking this would work!"

Sazabi sighed heavily, "I'm sorry to say there isn't. The General believes Chaos and Thiesel will make a good pair given that Chaos was made _for_ the Dark Axis." He walked around his desk and stopped Chaos from fumbling with the key pad. "I know this is…unusual but…" He shrugged, looking honestly sorry about the situation for the young femme, "There's nothing we can do."

Grappler didn't say anything more, completely out of words. He looked to the floor, obviously furious about the situation.

Chaos frowned behind her faceplate. She just wished that she could disappear and make this whole situation go away. She reluctantly looked to Thiesel, eyeing him over. She couldn't imagine being bonded with him for the rest of her life. "So, when are we supposed to-?"

"We don't know." It was the Commander who answered. "It will most likely happen after the invasion in Neotopia. So you will still be able to carry out what you were made to do." He looked at Thiesel, "Thyme, Leave us." The vampire said nothing as he moved from the wall and exited the office, cape and plume flowing behind him.

"So that's it," Grappler fussed. "She's going to do her job and then sent off with him? _REALLY._"

Chaos was speechless. She kicked her pedes around and suddenly seemed a lot less enthusiastic about her duties. She began to weigh her options about getting out of this mess. There _was_ desertion… but she'd never be able to do that.

Sazabi shook his helm, "I am sorry, Gouf. But there's no changing The Generals mind." He looked at Chaos, wondering if he should say what he wanted and then decided things would change no matter what. "He is dead set on adding more vampires to the army and…he wants them to be as Axian as they can get." He sighed, "Thiesel could change others but there's chance they could…do something drastic or betray us. This way…the chances of that happening are very low." He looked at Gouf and then down at Chaos, not sure what else to say.

Breeding purposes? That's why they were going to be bonded? She couldn't help but to think that she'd have to be turned into a vampiric-monster too. Chaos had a hard time wrapping her CPU around that. She refused to look at either of them, keeping her optics glued to the floor. "Can we just go now Grappler. I'm done listening to this…"

Grappler had never seen her looking so bitter, although he couldn't blame her. He scratched his helm, looking to their superior. "Yeah, I think we have some things to think about… that is, if we're _excused_ to do so." He gave Sazabi a critical glare.

Sazabi looked between them once more before nodding, "Go on. Just know you'll have to start spending some time with Thyme in a few weeks. So you can 'get use' to each other. You can thank Gerbera for that. He convinced The General to let you do that rather than have you just thrown together." The large mech then took his seat back behind his desk.

Not that helped her feel better about the arrangement. Chaos was the first out of the room with Grappler following close behind her. It was clear that she was ready to be done with the day. Grappler would've tried to say something to her, but she seemed intent on not saying anything. In fact, she didn't talk for days after the news. Chaos was suddenly wishing that she wasn't there; wishing that she could have a different future. A future with someone else.

**~*~*~*~*SK*~*~*~*~**

**And there you have it. Chapter 1/Prologue of HCF~ Heehee and this is only the start! Read and Review and hope you enjoyed! Stay tuned! Updates will come weekly after the first initial four as those will be sent out throughout this weekend as a premiere special. **


	2. Chapter 2

**And Chapter two is a go! Woot Woot! And our stars of this fic get to meet each other finally~**

**~*~*~*~*SK*~*~*~*~**

**Neotopia**

**Peace Park**

Sunshine shone brightly down on the citizens of Neotopia. Peace Park was full of laughing children with other happy people and GMs. In one particular part stood a younger gundam mech. He had white armor with navy blue, red and gold accents. A pair of wings graced his back and he had a pair of emerald green optics, currently covered by a visor. He was watching the people, or more specifically the femmes, that passed by.

Above him on a decorative piece of art, sat a young girl with long brown hair, golden eyes and pair of dog like ears. She seemed to writing something down, "You really shouldn't do that." She said.

The mech chuckled, "Why not?"

"You'll get caught."

Meanwhile, a very small Zakorello gate portal opened just outside of the park, behind an old building. A black and purple Gundamess stepped out, her Axian-designed armor gleaming in the sunlight. She looked around her surroundings before taking off her helm and ripping a very small chip out of it, crushing it in her palm. "There," she whispered to herself. "Now they'll _never_ find me..." She began jogging down the street, unknowingly heading towards the park.

The flier was still checking out femmes when he felt something hit his helm. "Hey!" The girl was giving him a flat glare, "You really need to grow up, GunEagle."

He rolled his optics behind his visor, "What? It's not like I'm flirting with all of them."

"Oi." The girl, Kay, breathed.

Chaos was not happy when she appeared at the entrance of the park. It's exactly where she DIDN'T want to be. She was trying to avoid the Dark Axis and standing in the middle of a busy park wasn't going to do her any favors. She took a deep breath and looked around for a back exit to the park, for the entrance led to the busiest part for the city, exactly where she didn't want to go. She began walking in, looking around feverishly. She hadn't noticed the other Gundam and his companion not too far away…

GunEagle continued to his femme watch when he caught sight of Chaos. He visor snapped up and he started wide eyes at her as she looked around. He'd never seen her before...and damn she was cute. Dark purple and black, he'd never seen that combo before, and from the looks of it she was a gundamess.

"Don't be a pig."

Kay's voice snapped him out of his trance, "Huh?"

"You wanna go talk to her, I can tell. Just don't be a pig."

"Am I ever?"

"Sometimes." GunEagle rolled his optics, "Whatever. I'll be nice. See ya later."

"Mind your manners!"

Chaos was so occupied with trying to find an exit that she didn't notice the other Gundam approaching. She turned and headed in the opposite direction of the flier, desperate to get out of that park. "Primus, where the heck is that exit..."

GunEagle noticed that she seemed to be somewhat lost so he sped up a bit. "Hey there!" He called, "Are you lost?" He jogged up to her, hoping he could help her.

Chaos looked over. "Actually, I a-" She saw that it was GunEagle. From reports that she had to study on the Magna Musai he was the enemy. Well, not hers now, but she did not want to get tangled with him. She huffily tried to walk away from him. "N-no, I'm fine."

"Oh come on!" He said, catching up to her and trying to keep up with her pace. "I can help ya! Really?" He jumped in front of her trying to catch her off guard, "Please let me you?"

Chaos jolted to a stop. He couldn't just take no for an answer... "Well I don't want to be helped by you. So no thank _you_." She spun on her pedes and tried walking away from him again. She didn't care if it took her all day to find that horrible exit, she wanted to do it without his help.

GunEagle was stunned for a moment, "Hey! What do you mean by that?!" He caught with her again. "What did I ever do to you? Nothing! I'm just trying to help you cause you're new in town." He frowned behind his faceplate, "Why won't you let me?"

"Because you _shouldn't_..." There was an odd pause. Chaos let out a tired sigh and looked into his green optics. It was then that she realized just how gorgeous they were- but she quickly erased the notion out of her mind. "Look, if you _really_ want to help- can you point out the exit?"

Whoa...this dudette had major pretty optics. It almost didn't register that she said he shouldn't help her? He blinked quickly, "Um...It's over there." He pointed to the main entrance, "That's uh...if you want go out that way. There's a back exit over there that leads to the road that wraps around the coast. But why do you want leave?" He tilted his head, "It's a beautiful day, and the park is the perfect place to spend it."

"I've got somewhere to be," she huffed. Chaos tried to keep from staring at him. Compared to the mechs back in Axia the flier was exceptionally good looking. She didn't want to be caught staring, and she didn't want to get stuck here talking with him... "Thank you for pointing out the exits Gun-" She stopped herself. "Just... thanks for the help. You enjoy your day at the park..." She waved him off and headed for the back exit.

GunEagle frowned behind his face plate, did she almost say his name? He shook his head, nah, couldn't be. He couldn't help but let his optics lightly roam her backside as she ran off. Damn...Wait...why did she have to leave though the back exit? Humming in thought, maybe she was in some sort of trouble? He decided to follow her just in case she was.

Chaos hastily made her way towards the back exit, trying not to attract too much attention. She hadn't heard the flier following behind her, hoping to slip out and head off towards the neighboring city…

GunEagle wondered just what was she up to as she quickly descended the stairs. He followed as quietly as he could, staying on foot rather than follow her by flight. Not only could he potentially lose her, she could also hear him if he stayed low enough. Ha! Who said he couldn't be smart?

Chaos passed by two large mechs at the base of the stairs. They were so close to the steps that she accidentally bumped into one of them. She put her hand up, "Oh, I'm sorry." She didn't wait to see if he'd say anything back, she just continued on her way. The mech watched her walk away and looked to the other, smirking and nodding towards her. Both mechs then quickly walked after her, trying to catch up to her without alarming her too much.

GunEagle was halfway down the stairs when he saw the two mechs following her. Frowning he quickened his pace, he didn't think they wanted to talk to her. He made sure he had his beam saber on him just in case.

Chaos walked as fast as her legs would carry her that was until she heard a sharp whistle…

"Hey there cutie, where are you off to in such a hurry?" One of the mechs managed to catch up to her and had gotten right up next to her.

"None of your business. Bug off…"

"Aww…don't be like that, honey. We can show ya a good time." The other one said as he caught up.

GunEagle watched as he got closer, trying to stay back as well given that there wasn't a lot of places to hide on the road. The femme clearly didn't know, nor like, these mechs.

Chaos tried to continue her walk. "I already told you to go away, I've got better things to do then mess with you two."

"Well you have quite a mouth…_ I like a femme that can talk._" The first mech stepped in front of her and pushed her back, engine rumbling. She didn't like the way these mechs were glaring at her and she became nervous.

The other mech chuckled and grabbed her shoulders as she was pushed, "Mmm…so do I. _They make wonderful noises."_ He rumbled his own engine, his hips rutting upward almost touching Chaos's aft.

GunEagle saw what was happening and glared. He sped up, almost running and placed a hand on his beam saber. That was no way to treat a femme. Sure he may be a flirt and checked out the femmes but he never did something like what these two were trying to do.

Chaos saw what was happening and felt disgusted. She went to reach for her own beam saber, but couldn't turn around to grab it. The smaller femme tried to lurch forward but the mech gripped her firmly in place, allowing the other to come up in front of her, sandwiching her between them. "Get off of me!"

"_Shhh, you're alright. This won't take too long~"_ The first mech reached a hand down, lightly touching her thigh.

Chaos sputtered horribly. "I SAID GET OFF!"

"Oooh~ She's loud. _Perfect~"_ The other mech placed a hand on her hips and began to rub small circles.

GunEagle saw this and growled. "Hey!" He yelled, grabbed his beam saber. The second mech paused and looked over his shoulder, seeing GunEagle. "Let her go!" He hovered slightly and ignited his beam saber.

Chaos looked up and saw GunEagle, surprised that he had followed her. Although, she wasn't going to complain.

The first mech let her go and looked up to the flier. "Or what, you're going to hurt us with your little toy? Move along and stay out of our business…" He turned back around and grabbed Chaos' chin, only to have her spit in his face. '"AH! YOU STUPID GLITCH!"

GunEagle growled and zoomed closer, causing the second mech to let go of Chaos and stumble back. "H-hey! Stay back!" The SDG mech stopped in front of the first guy, a wind flowing from behind him at his sudden stop. He held his beam saber in his face, "Let her go."

The first mech rumbled angrily. He stared at GunEagle for a long while before finally reaching behind him and snagging Chaos by her helm, shoving her forward. "Fine! You can have her! She's not worth the trouble anyways."

Chaos was shoved hard enough to make her stumbled forward and bump right into GunEagle. She let out a solid grunt as their chassis's smacked together.

GunEagle easily caught Chaos and held her up as he glared at the mech in front of him. "Now leave." The other mech came over and nudged the first one, motioning for them to get going. GunEagle watched them leave before letting go of Chaos. He landed from his hover and shut off his beam saber. "You okay?" He asked Chaos.

She brushed him off and readjusted her crooked armor. "I'm—fine. I had the situation under control, you know. You didn't have to interfere," she lied, trying to keep her face plates from burning up. Clearly she was frazzled.

GunEagle nodded, "Mm-hmm..sure you did." He put his beam saber away and crossed his arms, "Then I guess I shouldn't have followed you…especially if this is thanks I get for helping." He shrugged nonchalantly, acting as if he didn't care.

"Yeah, well you didn't have to follow, but you did…" The smaller femme folded her arms, cocking her hips in an accusing fashion. "Do you stalk femmes often? _Because you seem to be like a pro at it…"_

He glared at her slightly, face puckered behind his face plate, "Believe me or not but I don't. I simply had a feeling you may be in trouble so I followed you incase you'd need help. Not everyone acts like they're…on the run or something and asks for the back exit to some place!"

"I am NOT on the run!" She reached out and jabbed his chest. "And I DIDN'T ask for your help. If anything, you've just slowed me down!"

"I never said you were!" He waved his hands about, "I just said you were acting like you were! And slowed you down from _what?_" His wings flared slightly of their own accord.

Chaos was about to spit something back at him but stopped herself. She frowned deeply behind her faceplate and sighed, "You know what, I don't have to talk to you about this. I've got better things to do than enlighten someone like _you_." She spun around on her pedes and began to make her way down the road.

GunEagle seemed to sputter for a moment. "Oh come on!" He shouted to her as she walked away, "I was just trying to help ya! It's sort of my job to help people!" He stopped himself before he revealed he was part of the SDG. Chief Haro would have his head if he told a civilian.

Chaos grew frustrated listening to his whining, so much so that it just slipped out of her gunperry… "I KNOW that's your job, GunEagle. Primus, I'm not an—" She stopped. He hadn't told her his name, what he did… She was hoping that he wouldn't catch her slip up.

GunEagle stopped short and just stared at Chaos, "Um…just how…do you know my name and what I do..?"

She bit her bottom lip and quickened her pace. "I-I don't! You need to have our receptors checked, I think you're hearing things."

"Oh no." GunEagle revved his thrusters and flew in front of her, "You said my name." He pointed a digit at her, "And you said you knew it was my job to protect people. Just. How. Do. You. Know that?!"

She flinched when he landed in front of her, his wings puffed out to keep her from passing him. There was no trying to back pedal from here… "I don't have to tell you that! Now let me through, I'm not afraid to use force!"

GunEagle glared at her, "Well it's not every day someone I just met knows my name without me telling her and just_ happens_ to know what I do?" He felt himself clinch his fists out of frustration, "I think I deserve an explanation!"

Chaos' fists tightened into balls. "I don't have to tell you ANYTHING!" She suddenly, and unexpectedly, launched a fist in his direction and punching him in the faceplate. It wasn't enough to seriously hurt the flier, but it was enough to make him stumble back and out of her way. She seized the opportunity to run past him.

GunEagle cried out as she punched him and groaned as he clutched his faceplate. Man, she had a mean right hook. He snapped his face plate back and spit out the small amount of energon that had pooled in his mouth. He growled and spun around, thrusters engaging. "Was that really necessary?!" He chased after her, flying low.

Chaos didn't bother answering him. She ran as fast and hard as she could, but there was nowhere to go. Just an open stretch of highway and ocean. She deduced that it wouldn't be long until he caught up with her and her battle computer on lined, ready to fight if need be. If she were truly going to break free from the Dark Axis she'd have to leave Neotopia, no matter what.

GunEagle sped up and got in front of her. He didn't pull out his beam saber, it being against his better judgment to hit a femme. He hovered in the air, a few inches from the ground and glared at Chaos. "Just tell me how you know that! That's all I'm asking! Is it that hard to answer!"

"Would you STOP doing that?!" She was very agitated by his persistence. Chaos clutched her helm and paced, glaring at him. _"I can't tell you._ If I told you—it wouldn't sit well with you and… you just wouldn't understand."

GunEagle's optics seemed to soften slightly and he landed. He watched her pace before reaching out and stopping her gently, "Hey…just try me. I can't guarantee I won't be shocked but…maybe…I could help?" He wasn't sure why he felt like he had to help her as much as he could, he just did.

She stopped and twiddled her digits nervously. Chaos wasn't sure why he was so invested in helping her, and she wasn't sure why she was going to let him do so. She just felt like she could trust him… which was saying a lot for the femme. "You were right about me not being from around here. I'm from—way out of town." She shuffled slightly. "I'm from…_ Axia."_

GunEagle paused for a moment, running the name though his processor, "Axia…Axia…where have I heard that-" He finally hit him. Wasn't that the name of the place the Dark Axis was from? He stared at her for a moment, but the Dark Axia didn't have gundams on their team. Minus that one musha guy Bassanova had known. "Are you…saying you're a member of the Dark Axis?"

She could see his confusion. "I—_was_. I just left…" Chaos didn't know what else to say or do, except gauge what his reaction would be. Either this would work out alright, or it'd be a disaster…

The flier took a step back, mostly in shock. "Whoa…" He breathed as he looked her over again. Now that he looked she did have a Dark Axis design…she was cute though. He watched as she looked at him, almost nervously, and he relaxed his posture. "Wait…left? How come?" He would probably be scolded for talking to her if the others had been around but she didn't seem like she was going to do anything dangerous, minus that punch.

Chaos deflated. She was happy to have that bit of information off her chest. "I didn't want to be involved with them. What they're doing is wrong. Plus there was an _arrangement_ made that I didn't like…" She looked to him, clearly upset. "I didn't have much of choice _**but**_ to leave, you know?"

GunEagle nodded, "I can imagine." He fell silent for a moment, so a Dark Axis member who didn't agree with them. "Hmm…You know…instead of running away to…where ever you were going…you could…always join the SDG?" He cringed slightly, where did that come from? "I mean, we could help protect you if they were to ever come for you. And…uh…yeah…"

"I shouldn't." Her response was immediate, but she wished could take his offer right away, but she was hesitant. "It'd just make things worse for you guys…" She didn't want Thiesel to be involved with them…

GunEagle tilted his head to the side, "Oh come on. We can take them! We have plenty of times before!" He thought for a moment, trying to think of a good way to convince her to join. "It…would be better than running away somewhere where they could catch you."

He had a point. The SDG would be a nice bumper between her and the Dark Axis… She chewed her bottom lip before finally saying something. "… Alright…"

GunEagle's optics bulged slightly, "Whoa…really?!...I mean…cool, neat..uh….yeah." He chuckled nervously and rubbed the back out his neck. "So..uh…we should…go talk with the Chief I guess…"

"… He's not going to be happy. What if he sends me off? I wouldn't blame him…" She seemed nervous.

"Hey, don't worry. I'm sure if we explain what's going on he'll understand. You obviously know that what Dark Axis is doing in wrong and could help with the flight!...If you wanted to that is…" He rocked back and forth on his pedes for a moment. "Oh yeah! You know who I am, so…who are you? What's your name?"

"My name?" Chaos seemed surprise that he asked. "It's Chaos Cammerce, just call me Chaos though. No need to be addressed by my full title all the time… and you are GunEagle, right? There's too many of you to keep track."

He grinned at her from behind his face plate, "Right you are! GunEagle, flying specialist of the SDG!" He pointed to himself with his thumb and flared his wings as he puffed his chest out. "Hmm…Chaos, huh? Nice name. It's interesting." He began to walk back to the park, "Come on, Cammy. We'll go back to the park to call someone to pick us up!"

"_Cammy?"_ She echoed, following up after him. She'd been called that a few times by Zapper before, but it was done as an insult. The way he said it, it was so much kinder… she could let it slide this one time. "Hey, can't you fly yourself?"

"Well yeah, but I've never really flown with someone else and in case you haven't noticed, no side car." He motioned to himself, to make a point of what he said. He chuckled lightly, "That and I wouldn't want ya to be by yourself during the flight and get second thoughts about this. Which by the way everything will be fine." He then seemed to remember something, "Oh! And there's another member up in the park, she may want to go back to base."

"Point made…" Chaos couldn't help but to be a little cynical. "How do you know you can trust me? I'm not saying you can't, but, you just met me…"

GunEagle seemed to mull it around, "Hmm…tell ya truth, I don't know. I just feel like I can." He shrugged, "Not sure why. Maybe it's because you're trouble or you know, didn't try anything 'evil'."

"Hmm, interesting…" She bit her bottom lip and scratched her helm, looking to the ground uncomfortably. "You know, you really CAN trust me. I lied earlier because I felt like I had to. I really didn't mean to cause any trouble… or punch you…_ sorry."_

"Hey, no harm, no foul! It's fine." He grinned at her as they went up the stairs, "Though you do have one mean right hook."

Chaos rotated her shoulder. "Thanks. I got plenty of training and practice. I bet you've got a better one…" She sighed as they re-entered the park, dodging balls and Frisbees as they went.

GunEagle scoffed, "Nah! I kind of suck at hand to hand. Captain's the master at that. I'm more dodge and hit them from above." He led her over to where Kay was still sitting. "Yo, Doggy-Girl!" He called.

This earned him a growl from the half-demon, "How many times have I told you not to call-" She stopped short as she saw Chaos with him. "…What? Come to tell me you got a date?"

GunEagle chuckled, "Nah! We're actually gonna help her out!"

Kay gave him a raised eyebrow, "Like…Secret help? Or gonna show her around help?"

"First one."

"Ah."

Chaos shuffled uncomfortably, clearly a little shy around this—human? "GunEagle, who is this? She doesn't look like a normal human being…"

Kay answered before the flier, "I'm not." She jumped down from her perch and walked closer to Chaos, "One, name's Kay. Full title to be revealed when we're not in public. Two, I'm a half-demon. Specifically I'm half dog. Very long, slightly complicated story. And pretty much everyone thinks these," She motioned to her dog ears, "Are fake. As long as I don't move them much. Now, who are you and why are we helping ya?"

GunEagle rolled his optics, "Don't mind her, she can be a little brash sometimes. Anyway, she's in trouble."

"Fair enough." She looked around the park, "Make the call for the perry, we'll meet them in them usual spot outside the park. You can tell me the full story then."

"Will do!"

Kay then began to make her way to the park entrance.

"Sorry 'bout Kay. She can actually be really sweet once she gets to know ya."

"Yeah, she does seem pretty intense…" Chaos sighed. "Do I really have to tell her everything? She seems like she'd be the one to tell everyone about it."

GunEagle smiled at her after he sent a message to have a gunperry sent, "Don't worry. Kay's not like that at all and she can keep a secret." He began to lead her in the same direction Kay went.

"Alright. I'll take your word for it. You can keep a secret, right? No offense, but you don't seem like one that could keep one that well." She followed him closely, not wanting to get separated from him in an unfamiliar area.

GunEagle waved a hand at her, "Don't worry. I know what to keep my mouth shut." They finally made their way out of the park and found Kay walking on top of a low retaining wall, skirt waving in the slight breeze.

"So what's your name?" The brunette asked the gundamess, golden eyes roaming over to look at her.

"It's uh- Chaos. Chaos Cammerce. Is Kay short for something, or that your full name?" The femme watched her walk along the wall intently, tracking her every step.

Kay looked in front of her for a moment, seemingly ignoring the question, "…It's short for Kagome. I'm named after my grandmother so I go by Kay so no one confuses us." She hopped off the wall and faced Chaos, smiling slightly, "Nice to meet you, Chaos."

Chaos smiled right back, happy to get on the girl's good side. "Nice to meet you too. I'll admit, this is my first time talking to an 'organic'. They're not nearly as bad as I was told…" She couldn't help but to gently poke Kay's arm, recoiling back after feeling her skin. _"How odd."_

Kay giggled, "Yeah well…'Organic'?"

GunEagle cut in before Kay could ask, "Yeah Chaos here is sort of…from the Dark Axis…"

Kay paused and stared at Chaos and GunEagle, "She is, is she?"

"Like I said she's in trouble and-" Kay held up a hand to stop the mech, "You said she was in trouble. That's enough for me." They made in to a small clearing a black gunperry already waiting for them. "Now you'll explain everything on the ride I hope?"

Chaos studied the aircraft carefully. She had seen them in the reports she was given, but this was the first time she had seen one. "Y-yeah. I can do that, it's a long story though."

GunEagle clasped Chaos on the shoulder, "Don't worry. It's perfectly safe." He then followed the girls and boarded the gunperry with them. He sent a message to Chief Haro telling him he found someone who needed their help. He got a reply saying to meet him in his office.

Kay leaned against the wall of the craft, "So explain away…unless you don't feel like it right now? Really I'm not gonna force ya if ya don't."

Chaos never broke her gaze from the view outside. "They were going to make me… do a few things that I don't agree with, taking over an innocent city being one of them." She hesitated, with holding more information. She watched the people shrink as the gunperry rose in the air and began rising into the clouds.

Kay watched her, having an odd feeling she wasn't telling them everything, "Hmm…I see."

"Well I'm just glad not everyone in that crazy origination is evil."

"GunEagle!"

"What?"

"Be a little nicer please. I'm sure despite their choice of employment Chaos has someone she cares about there! Wither it's one of those little Zako guys or someone else." GunEagle felt his spark twist slightly at the thought of Chaos having a significant other, he shook his helm, wondering just where they frell that came from.

"Ha! There's no one there worth spending that kind of time with," Chaos scoffed. She folded her arms and puckered, leaning against the wall of the perry. "They're all creeps over there anyways…"

GunEagle and Kay fell somewhat silent not sure what to say to that. GunEagle because he was sure Kay would yell at him for trying to pry into Chaos's past and Kay cause she knew not to pry. There were just some things you didn't want to talk about.

Chaos was glad that no one pressed the matter. It was hard enough to have stay in Neotopia when her original intentions were to leave, but talking about all the reasons why she left the Dark Axis… it'd be too much for one day. She'd hoped that she could talk to this Chief Haro guy and get clearance to leave the city. She didn't want to stick around, and making friends would give her more reasons not leave. She made a personal promise to herself that she'd get in and get out. No friends. Nothing.

**~*~*~*~*SK*~*~*~*~**

**And things pick up a bit. Hurrhurr~ I wonder what's going to happen once they get to the base? And what about the Dark Axis? Well, read and review and stay tuned! Hope your enjoyed!**


	3. Chapter 3

**And Dah-dah-dah! Chapter three~ Let's see what happens when Chaos meets the Chief. Once again unless stated otherwise (OC's and such) ZG5 and I do not own canon things. If we did, All the OCs would be canon and Chaos/GunEagle would be a thing.**

**~*~*~*~*SK*~*~*~*~**

**Neotopia**

**Blanc Base**

Once the GunPerry had landed, Kay had jumped out first. She gestured widely, "Welcome to Blanc Base!" She grinned at Chaos. "So you got taking her to the Chief handled right, GunEagle?"

The flier scoffed, "Course. It's not that hard."

"Says the mech that can't take things off the over burner before adding a flammable substance."

"One time!"

The half demon giggled, "Whatever~ I gotta go do something or I'd join ya. See ya later. GunEagle, be good. Chaos, Just ignore most of what he says." She then walked down the runway leaving the two gundams on their own.

Chaos blinked as Kay left her alone... _with GunEagle..._ Primus. "So this is Blanc Base?" She looked around the hanger and frowned behind her faceplate. She folded her arms, mumbling. "From the reports I read I thought it'd be more... _impressive."_

"Hey! It is impressive!" He crossed his arms, "What's that saying...Don't judge a book by its cover!" He nodded to himself, before gesturing down the runway. "Allow me to give you a small tour as we go the Chief's office. Come on!" He then started down the runway, waiting for her to follow.

She hesitated but finally rolled her optics and followed him, keeping a good distance behind the flier. _Remember, you're not here to make friends, you've got to leave as soon as you can..._ Those words bounced around her CPU as she looked around the halls and taking note of the confused and horrified SDG crew. Some picked up her Axian design right away, while others were just plain clueless. "You'd give me a tour of your base? I know that I said I ditched the Dark Axis, but you're a little _too_ trusting for your own good, GunEagle."

GunEagle continued walking in front of Chaos, ignoring, or just plain oblivious, to the workers that stared at her. "Didn't say I was gonna give a big tour. Just...point some things out. Like this here is the hallway that leads to elevator!" He spread his arms wide and acted like the hallway was something amazing. He looked over his shoulder and gave her wink, "I may be trusting but I'm not stupid."

"Didn't know there was a difference..." Chaos' voice had a tinge of bitterness in it and she refused to look him in the optics. Personally, she thought how sweet it was of him to go so far and entrust her with this information... to care about her. Most mechs would've left her to her own devices after that punch she threw at him, but he didn't. It warmed her spark a little- that was until she caught herself and coughed. "You're leader's going to be mad at you for letting me in. Maybe we should just turn back now and you can drop me back off at that road."

GunEagle didn't comment on what she said nor that fact that she wouldn't look at him. He turned around and walked backwards as they neared the elevator. "No can do. You're in trouble and, ex-member or not, we help people who are threaten by the Dark Axis." He turned quickly and pressed the button that would take them to the hallway where the Chief's office was. "Once we tell the Chief all about it, he won't be too mad at me. The worst he'll do put me on cleaning duty for the training center."

She stepped into the elevator with a solid huff. As the elevator rose higher and higher she couldn't help but to look at the flier. At a certain point she just looked up and stared at him, hard. She wasn't sure how she didn't catch herself, but her optics scanned his chassis and his emerald optics. Primus, was he good looking…

GunEagle hummed to himself as the elevator rose, trying to think of a subject to talk about. He didn't seem to notice Chaos's staring or, if he did, wasn't saying anything about it. Once the elevator dinged he let the doors slide open and held his hand out, "After you."

The femme snapped out of her daze abruptly. She held her head high in a snubby fashion and stepped out of the elevator, not even giving him a second glance. "How much further do we have to Haro's office? Looking at all of these white walls is starting to bother me..." she grumbled, folding her arms snootily.

GunEagle couldn't help the smirk that grew behind his face plate for some reason. "Not much farther. Just go straight. I'm right behind ya."

Chaos eyed him funny, but did as he suggested. She looked down the hall and started walking, putting her hands on her hips as she went. It was a natural thing for her to do when she was deep in thought and it kept her hands busy. Better to put them there then let them dangle awkwardly at her sides.

GunEagle let her take the lead and as they walked noticed just how good she looked. Her dark colored armor was perfect, she was thin and lithe and even her personality was very attractive. His optics roamed her backside of their own accord and watched the way her hips and aft moved as she walked. Damn, she was a cute one and that attitude she was giving off just made her more so.

She continued on, unaware of his wandering optics. That was until they made it to Chief Haro's office at the end of the hall. Chaos turned to him, "So you should probably knock-" She caught a brief glimpse of his roaming optics. "... WHAT are you looking at?"

"Nothing!" GunEagle answered all too quickly. He laughed nervously as she glared at him and quickly knocked on the door, "Hey Chief? Are you in?" He kept his optics on Chaos's, hoping the Chief would open up soon.

A voice came from inside the room. "Yes, come in."

GunEagle still looked nervously at Chaos before turning and opening the door a bit. "Hey uh...Chief. I found someone who needs our help, like badly I guess, and uh...I have her here with me."

Chief Haro looked up from his paper work briefly. "Ah, I'm glad you stopped in GunEagle. I do need you to drop off your surveillance paper wo-" He paused. "I'm sorry, what was that last portion again?"

The flier chuckled nervously, "Uh...I found someone that needs our help? And uh...I have her with me?" He always seemed to get nervous around the Chief for some reason. Maybe it was because whenever one of his pranks went too far or went wrong he was sent here like a kid in trouble?

They stepped into the room and Chief Haro was floored when he saw the Gundamess step in sheepishly behind GunEagle. Her air of confidence had been deflated... horribly. "You _brought_ someone here without the proper clearance?" He held his head in a tired manner and sighed. "Whether she's in trouble or not, you can't do that, GunEagle. What kind of 'trouble' are we implying here?"

Chaos hid behind GunEagle._ "Primus, I told you this was a bad idea..."_ Even though she acted like she bold and cold she, truly, was exceptionally shy.

GunEagle gulped and stood as straight as he could, not minding that Chaos was hiding behind him. "She uh...she's being chased by the Dark Axis." He felt it wasn't the time to mention she was an Axian at least not quite yet. He would tell though, he didn't want to be in trouble for not telling that piece of info.

Chief Haro straightened out his own posture and became rigid. It was clear that he was a little agitated. He leaned to the side slightly to address her. "And your name, ma'am?"

"It's uh-" She stepped out from behind the flier and exhaled. "It's Chaos, sir. I'm sorry to be a bother..." She decided to leave out her last title, figuring that it'd giveaway her Axian origins.

GunEagle shifted side to side on his pedes, looking between Chaos and the Chief. He had the feeling he should stay quiet right now until addressed by Haro.

"... Chaos, would you please step outside for a moment?" He looked to GunEagle and crossed his fingers on his desk. "I need to speak with him. In private."

Chaos didn't hesitate. Feeling how awkward the situation had gotten she slipped out of the room and left them to talk. She was glad to be out of there.

GunEagle gulped again, this wasn't good. "Uh...Yes, Chief?" He tried to stay as still as possible but couldn't help to twitch every so often, he wasn't used to staying still.

"GunEagle,_ where_ is she from and why did you assume that it was okay to just bring her here without the clearance for it?" Chief Haro didn't raise his voice, but he certainly seemed agitated.

GunEagle seemed to hesitate for a short moment before saying in a rush, "Okay, she's an Axian! But she ran away cause she doesn't agree with what they're doing and I believe her! I don't why but I do! And if we don't help her she could be captured by them and liked brainwashed or something?! And it's our job to help those in danger of the Dark Axis! And I'm sorry I didn't ask if I could bring her first before doing it!" He then looked down to the floor.

The outburst caught the head of the SDG by surprise. He reclined back into his chair and played with a pen on his desk, deep in thought. "I should have her sent back, considering how much more tedious things would get between us and the Dark Axis..." he started. "BUT we cannot turn down someone looking for safe harbor. GunEagle, since you have taken this situation so personally I will appoint you to be her 'handler' until we can sort this mess out. If she gets out of line or indicates that she has any sinister intentions it will be on your shoulders. Am I understood?"

GunEagle snapped his head up, optics wide. She could stay? His spark felt lighter for some reason. He suddenly nodded and saluted the Chief, "Yes, Chief! Uh...should I call her back in?" He jabbed a thumb at the door.

"I'm sure you could debrief her just fine. There is a spare room across from yours," he stated flatly as he looked to his paper work again. "She may use it until we figure something out. You are dismissed."

"Uh...yeah. Sure..Thank you, Chief!" He saluted before exiting. He took a deep breath of relief before looking for Chaos. He saw her standing just a few feet away, looking down at her pedes. "Hey." He said, trying to keep excitement contained. He wasn't sure why he was glad she could stay. Happy was one thing, she needed the help, but he was like...crazy happy.

Chaos looked up to him with her arms folded. She couldn't tell what he was feeling and she couldn't help but to feel a little nervous. She, of course, hid that as best as she could. "So what'd he say? He seemed pretty upset when I was in there..."

GunEagle shrugged a shoulder, "It was mostly because I forgot to follow code. But guess what?" He grinned widely behind his face plate. "You can stay!"

"I can _what?_" Chaos seemed surprised. She was sure that he was going to force to her out. "Just- why? _He trusted you?"_

GunEagle nodded, "Yep! He said it's because you need the help from being captured again by the Dark Axis. But there is a small catch." He walked over closer and stood next to her, "You get to spend your time here with little ol' me!" He winked, "I've been appointed your 'handler' for the time being."

"I have to spend time with-" Her expression fell when he mentioned having to be her 'handler'. Chaos leaned away from him and frowned. "I do NOT need a baby sitter, if that's what he means by 'handler'..."

GunEagle shrugged, "Hey, can't help it. That's what The Chief said. At least you get to be safe from being recaptured by the Dark Axis. Plus I'm assuming you just have to stay like in my general area or something." He then gave her a nervous look, she probably won't like knowing she had to room across from him. "Also...you get to room across the hall from me."

She didn't like that. At all. "Why across from _you?_ Isn't there anything else available?" Personally, she didn't mind having a room across from his, in fact, she kind of liked the idea. She pushed those ideas out of her CPU as fast as they entered.

The flier shrugged again, "Nope. Not that I know of...But come on, it won't be that bad! It's not like we're rooming together." He gently nudged her shoulder with his, "It won't be that bad."

Chaos didn't seem happy. Period. She didn't look at him and stared at the ground as he nudged her. This was going to be a very, very long day…

**~*~*~*~*SK*~*~*~*~**

**Well, Chaos is just a little ray of sunshine, huh? Let's hope she's perks up some soonly, otherwise she'll be a very uncomfortable femme. Read and Review~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 and we get to see what's being going on in the Dark Axis this time. Just depends of its good or bad. Doesn't it?**

**~*~*~*~*SK*~*~*~*~**

**Dark Axis**

**Magna Musai**

Zapper Zaku sighed irritably as he walked down the hallways, looking for Grappler. One of the Zako's that had been monitoring Chaos's signal had informed him that it had gone out shortly after she had arrived in Neotopia. That could mean one of two things. Something got messed up during the travel there or the SDG had captured her. And of course he had to be the one to tell Grappler.

Grappler happened to be just leaving his quarters as Zapper turned down the hall. He had a pad of sorts in one hand as the other pressed the key pad to shut his door, looking at the monitor intently. He didn't even see the other squadron leader come his way…

Zapper sighed and leaned loudly against the wall to get Grappler's attention. He stared straight ahead as he sent a hail though their bond. _'Hey, Gouf. Need to talk to you.'_ Primus...he was not going to be happy to hear about this. Grappler was oddly protective of Chaos and was the second most unhappy Axian about her 'engagement', minus Chaos herself.

Grappler's head snapped up, his optic darting around briefly before seeing Zapper. "You seem oddly quiet," he commented out loud as he meandered in Zaku's direction. "It'll have to wait, Chaos will be getting back any second now. I need to meet her top side- those _gundumbs_ better not have rattled her cage too much..." He was about to walk right past Zapper, completely unaware that Chaos didn't make it back.

Another sigh escaped from Zapper's vent as he grabbed Grappler forearm, his hand squeezed it slightly. He didn't meet Grappler's optic as he delivered the news. "The Gl-Chaos's signal was lost shortly after she made it to Neotopia. She hasn't contacted us since." There, straight out, no sugar coating or nothing.

The cobalt mech didn't move. "There must be a mistake. You know how temperamental those inboard- signals can be. I'm sure it's just a little kink..." He was in denial.

The older mech's optic finally moved to meet his bondmates, "Afraid not. The zako's told me they tripled checked everything before letting me know." He sent sympathy though the bond, knowing it wouldn't do much. "Look...I really don't know what to say. But the zako's are positive it went out."

"It didn't go out!" Grappler acted like he was furious, but in reality was nervous. It was her first mission and he knew he should've gone, but his superiors insisted that she learn on her own. He listened to them, and now she's disappeared. "She's fine- _she just can't disappear-!"_

Zapper narrowed his optic at Grappler before suddenly yanking him and pulling him toward his room. Once inside he tossed Grappler slightly and glared at him. "Listen hear, Idiot! I know how much you care for her, but if you don't calm down before we go tell The Commander you'll wind up getting fried by the fannels! And I don't want to have to hear you whine about the burns all night!" He huffed before crossing his arms and sending a pulse of comfort to Grappler. _'I know how much you love her, alright? But freaking out isn't going to do any good. Just calm the frag down.'_

_"He doesn't know yet?"_ Grappler grabbed his helm and began pacing, trying to calm his nerves. "We need to get clearance to send a search party for her. She could be hurt or- NOT even going to think about THAT." He paused and looked to Zapper. "Did she even send in a status report?"

"I was just told, so of course he doesn't." Primus...he may be a member of the Dark Axis, but Zapper really couldn't bear to see Grappler this worried. "And no, she didn't. The monitoring team said the moment she entered Neotopia her signal went out. So she either somehow damaged the chip or the gundumbs got her..."

Grappler scrubbed his helm tiredly. Just thinking about her being interrogated by them or worse... it sent chills down his back strut. He tried to calm his fraying nerves and rolled his shoulders. "Slag... we need to tell the Commander ASAP. The sooner he knows the sooner we can have a search party sent out for her."

Zapper nodded, "Got it..." Before he turned to the door the maroon mech did something rather out of character for him. He grabbed Grappler and hugged him. He may not care for the glitch but Grappler did and his mate was already in disarray over the arrangement with that vampire.

Grappler seemed surprised by the gesture and he froze. It didn't take him long to hug Zapper back, exhaling deeply. "... thanks. I know you don't care much for her and- I just worry about her enough as it is. Now that she's missing..."

Zapper pulled back and lightly knocked Grappler in the helm, "I get it. Now come you lugnut. We need to tell The Commander." He went toward the door and opened it. "And...if it helps...I'm...sure she's fine. You made her after all." He frowned and crossed his arms, obviously disgusted with what he said.

"Wow, quite the compliment coming from you~" Grappler teased half heartily as he exited the room. He wasn't even sure how they'd break this to the Commander, but no matter how they went about it their leader was NOT going to be happy…

"WHAT?!" Sazabi's voice echoed about. "How Could This Have Happened?! When Did This Happen?!" Zapper gulped as Sazabi's fannels flew around in circles, just waiting for the signal to fire. "Well...you see Sir...it was about an hour ago we lost the signal. The crew was trying to reconnect to her just in case it was a glitch...That's why we didn't know until now..." He really hated it when they had to deliver bad news.

Destroyer Dom stood to side of where Grappler and Zapper were standing, a forlorn look in his optic. He liked the little femme Grappler had made and felt rather sad about her disappearance.

Grappler grumbled and kept his optic glued to the deck of the ship. He was exceptionally worried about their newest squadron leader. "Commander, we should launch a rescue party. She _could_ just be lost..."

Sazabi glowered down at his idiotic squad leaders before letting out a harsh sigh, "You may have a point there, Gouf." He glanced at the two mech standing on the lower deck, "Go on! Get a damn rescue party together! If she isn't found The General may have our heads!"

Zapper jumped before saluting, "Right away, Sir!" Sazabi then disappeared behind his window screen, the fannels flying back inside the Musai. Zapper sigh in relief, glad they didn't get shot at...yet.

Grappler waited until Sazabi completely disappeared to speak. As the giant red mech vanished he slouched and relaxed. "Slag, that was close..." He looked to the other two. "Perhaps we should send a few Zakos to snoop around first. If she WAS captured then it they could waiting for us..."

Zapper nodded before turning the assembled Zakos. "Alright! I need five of you to go to Neotopia and find Cammerce! Red! Widgit! Cook! Blue! Rocketball! Get going! Everyone else, back to your posts!" Once the zakos had ran off to their respective jobs he crossed his arms. Dom shifted on his pedes before turning to Grappler, "Zakos find Chaos. If don't, Me make Big Boom and find her!"

"Easy Dom, they'll find her. I'm sure she's just fine, just- a little lost. That's it." Grappler seemed unsure of himself, but he put on a fake smile for Dom. He knew how fond the larger mech was of her and wanted him to stay calm. He only hoped that he was right…

**~*~*~*~*SK*~*~*~*~**

**Uh-oh, Looks like things aren't going to well for Grappler. I wonder how Thiesel is going to react? Read on to find out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five and GunEagle's apparently dragging Chaos somewhere, let's see where shall we?**

**~*~*~*~*SK*~*~*~*~**

**Neotopia**

**Blanc Base**

Chaos didn't know what to feel about this whole situation. First, she didn't plan on staying in Neotopia and she wasn't happy to be there. And second, she had to MEET the actual Gundam Force. GunEagle was more than chipper about the whole thing, but she wasn't. She just wanted to disappear as they made their way down the hall to the common room. The flier had already given her a brief tour, but she could tell he was more than excited to show her to Shute and the others.

"Are you sure we have to do this now?" She grumbled, dragging along behind him. "I'd rather do this later..."

"Aw, come on. Don't be like that. It'll be fine!" GunEagle said as he paced ahead. "And if we don't do it now, you'll keep asking to do it later and then you'll never meet them! Unless of course you run into someone in the hall and that could be disastrous." He smiled at her from behind his faceplate, "Everything will be fine!"

Chaos frowned at him, snapping her head to the side in a cold fashion. "So says _you._ If it were up to me I'd just stay in my room the whole time. Not like I want to stay around here anyways."

GunEagle watched her with a surprised face as she turned her head away. She was awfully cute when she did that. He shook his head, trying to get those thoughts out of his head. "There's really no need to be like that. We're just trying to help ya and if you meet everyone now, no one will think you snuck in here and try to arrest you."

She didn't say much back, but merely grumbled, "Whatever." Before she knew it they had arrived to this 'common room' that GunEagle spoke so fondly of. He stepped in right away while she waited in the door way. She didn't want him to know it, but when it came to situations like these she was exceptionally shy, even awkward.

Shute was the first to great the flier. "Hey GunEagle, what's up?" He and the others didn't notice the femme in the doorway.

GunEagle grinned behind his faceplate, "Oh...nothing much." He shrugged nonchalantly.

"Hmm...He's up to something. He's got that look in his optics. What did you do this time?" Bakunetsumaru asked, crossing his arms.

"I didn't do anything, Bassanova." GunEagle replied.

"Bakunetsumaru..." The samurai mumbled.

"But I do have someone I want you to meet! We're actually gonna be helping her out a bit."

"Help _her_ out? GunEagle, what are you talking about?" It was very clear that Shut was confused.

Captain finally spoke up. "Chief Haro never sent me any information about aiding someone GunEagle. This must be a recent affair then?"

"Very recent!" The flier chirped, "Met her while Kay and I were in the park. She's actually...in some sort of trouble with the Dark Axis. So we're going to be protecting her for a bit."

"Another victim of those villains? When will they stop?" The samurai had no idea what or who he was about to meet.

GunEagle tilted his head side to side, "Eeeh...sort of. Guys!" He stepped back, "Meet Chaos!" He stepped to side and waved his arm toward the femme.

Chaos froze. Here limbs locked up painfully as she saw them look her way. The terrified femme couldn't even utter a word.

Shute waved at her happily. "Hey there, don't be shy! It's nice to meet you Cha-"

"She's Axian." Captain stated it so calmly, so evenly that it almost blew over everyone's heads.

Baku sputtered, "A-A-Axian?!" He pulled a katana out and pointed it at Chaos, "What's an Axian doing here?!"

"Whoa! Hey!" GunEagle cried, jumping in front of Chaos, wings flaring out slightly, "Calm down, dude! Yes, she's Axian but she's not like the others! She was running away from them, that's why we're helping her!"

"She could be a double agent!"

"She's not!"

Captain jumped onto his pedes and joined Baku's side. His weapons weren't drawn, but he was on edge. "GunEagle, WHY would you bring her here? That goes against every policy and code that we have!"

"I am NOT double agent!" Chaos stated from behind GunEagle. She was thankful that the flier got between her and the excitable samurai. "Honest!"

"It's also in our codes to help anyone in trouble! And I trust her enough to believe she isn't a double agent, as she just said." GunEagle's wings flared in and out in his agitated state. He was trying to not seem 'threatening' but he also wanted to protect Chaos for some odd reason. Before anymore could be said a giggle could be heard filtering though from another hallway and before long two knights entered the common room. The Knightess had her arms wrapped around one of Zero's, a happy look in her optics. That was before she noticed what was going on, "Um...is everything okay in here?"

Shute answered her right away. "GunEagle brought an Axian home!"

"You WHAT?!" Zero sputtered horribly and shot GunEagle a glare. "You brought the enemy home with you? GUNEAGLE!"

GunEagle frowned behind his faceplate at the Winged Knight, "She's on our side! ...Or at least not theirs! As I just said to these guys, I trust her!"

The Knightess, Shining, looked around GunEagle at Chaos before untangling herself from Zero. She walked over and side stepped GunEagle to face the other purple armored femme. She smiled behind her faceplate, "Hello there. I'm Shining, Knightess of the Stars. And you are?"

"Shining, don't-" Zero tried to grab her arm before she could walk over to the Axian femme, but he just missed her.

Chaos was very wary of Shining. She seemed hesitant, but could tell that the other femme meant well. "I am Chaos Cammerce... just Chaos for short. Nice to- meet you, Shining."

Shining smiled again, "And nice to meet you." She glared lightly at the boys in the room, minus GunEagle. "Don't mind the boys too much. It is rather surprising to see that GunEagle brought you here. And given what the Dark Axis has been trying to do..." She gaze the other femme another smile, "But given the fact that it hasn't seemed like you're going to do anything to dissuade us and GunEagle here says he trusts you. I don't see why we can't give you a chance. Isn't that right, Boys?" She tossed another semi-glare at the mechs and boy in the room.

"Heh...uh..thanks Shining.." GunEagle said, shocked that at least one person was on his side.

Zero shuffled uncomfortably. He wanted to back Shining on this, but he couldn't help but to be wary of Chaos' presence. Either way, he figured that he'd be a gentlemen. "A pleasure to make your acceptance, milady. I am Zero, the Winged Knight of Lacroa."

"And I'm Shute!" The only human in the room was beaming. Sure, she was from the Dark Axis, but she seemed harmless enough. He gestured towards Captain. "And this is my friend Captain."

Captain nodded. "Greetings..."

The Arkian gundam frowned behind his faceplate. He slowly sheathed his katana, but kept his hands poised close to the handles. "...I am Bakunetsumaru, Blazing Samurai of Ark..." He didn't trust this femme one bit, no matter if GunEagle and Shining did.

GunEagle let out a breath and his wings drooped down to a neutral position. He turned to Chaos. "See? Everything's okay." He'd never admit he had actually been rather nervous about introducing her.

Chaos could feel the tension in the room, and it wasn't pleasant. She had to admit, he was right about things working out, but the others seemed exceptionally distrusting of her. She did appreciate GunEagle sticking up for her... "I guess. Too close for comfort for me, personally."

GunEagle chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his neck.

"So, how did you run into GunEagle, Chaos?" Shining asked, trying to help the tension die down. She gestured toward the couch, "Care to sit down? And Baku quit glaring at her!" The samurai jumped and glanced down at his pedes when Shining snapped at him. Sometimes he forgot how much of a temper Zero's girlfriend could have.

"Um, sure... if you don't mind." Chaos was very hesitant, but she didn't want to come across as rude.

Shute immediately moved over and made room for between him and Captain. "Not all, how about you take a seat right here~!"

Chaos nodded and slowly made her over. She seemed exceptionally uncomfortable sitting between the two, but at least she was trying. "I was walking through the park, and he noticed that I was lost. At least, that's what he said."

"Is that true, GunEagle?" Captain questioned his counterpart. He just wanted to be sure that both stories matched up properly.

"Yeah. I was keeping an eye out for anything odd with Kay when I saw her looking around like she was lost. And since I didn't recognize her I thought I'd go help her out." The younger mech answered, flopping down in a chair. "I went over and talked to her and she asked me for a back exit for the park. Which I thought was really odd so I followed her and...helped with a little situation that came up. Afterwards she sort of revealed that she knew my name and that's when I found out she was Axian." He smiled at Chaos from behind his faceplate.

Chaos barely looked at him, and when she did it was a cold gaze. She folded her arms and crossed her legs, holding her chin high in a snubby fashion. "I didn't need your help, I was doing just fine. I didn't want you following me around anyways..."

"Nice to see that you two get along so famously," Zero sighed as he rubbed his helm tiredly. "So what was said 'situation', GunEagle? If you don't mine me inquiring..."

Chaos' faceplates began to burn. She looked to the flier and shook her helm violently, making it very clear that she didn't want them to know about that horrible situation she'd gotten in earlier.

GunEagle had been about to retort to Chaos's snub when Zero had asked about what happened. He then noticed Chaos shaking her head at him, a blush across her cheeks. Damn...she was...kind of cute like that. "Uh...Nothing too important. Just some riffraff that was trying to hustle her." Yeah...that sounded plausible. Shining switched her optics between the two and smirked to herself. There was a possibility of something happening between those two…

"Hustle?" Shute echoed. He wasn't quite sure what GunEagle was implying, but it sure didn't sound good. "I hope they didn't hurt you. Are you alright?"

The femme's face burned red-hot and she stood up from the couch. Her armor quivered lightly as everyone stared at her. "I'm- I'm fine," she huffed as she looked to GunEagle. "Can we go now? I'm kind of done for today."

Baku frowned behind his face plate, that femme was hiding something. GunEagle stared at her before getting up, "Um..sure...I'll show ya to your room." He let her leave the room first before looking at the others and shrugging. He then followed after her. "Hey...you okay?" He asked once he was walking beside her.

"I'm fine," she fumed. Chaos looked to him briefly as she continued her walk. She knew that she'd have to tell him everything sooner or later, but she wasn't ready to **now**. "Just tired. Why would you be so concerned anyways?"

"It's polite. That and...really I don't know. I just want to make sure you're okay." He shrugged a shoulder. "And just for the record I wasn't going to tell them exactly what happened before you shook your head at me. It's...well I just wasn't going to."

"Well, you shouldn't worry about me. It'd just be a waste of your time-" Her voice sounded pretty bitter, but at least she wasn't glaring at him. His words settled into her CPU and she sighed, shrugging. He had been pretty good to her so far, it was only right that she show him some courtesy._ "... thank you."_

GunEagle felt a light blush suddenly cover his cheeks, he turned his head to side to hide it and scratch the side of his helm, "Eh-heh...no problem." They walked in silence for a bit as they made their way to the SDGs personal quarters.

He was really cute when he acted like that. Chaos hated admitting it, but he was a good looking guy, and kind to boot. She couldn't help but to think of her arranged bond with Thiesel for a moment and her optics sagged. She hoped that he wouldn't make his way here. No one deserved to have to deal with him.

GunEagle turned back to look at her and frowned when he saw her looking down at her pedes. "Hey...seriously..are you alright?" He asked, slightly reaching a hand out as if he was going to touch her shoulder. "The whole meeting thing wasn't too hard, was it? I mean you did want to leave sort of quickly..."

Chaos snapped her head up and leaned away from his hand. She didn't like being touched, especially mechs she wasn't familiar with. "I told you I'm fine. I wanted to leave because I was tired, and that's it. Why are you so insistent to checking on me all the time, I can take care of myself!"

GunEagle brought his hand back toward him as she snapped at him. Geez, first she was sweet and now she was being snobby again. He sighed harshly, "Sorry for being nice. No need to get all defensive." He crossed his arms and turned the corner that led toward his room and hers. Were all femme's always this moody? Shining could be sort of like this...but only to Zero.

Chaos said nothing in return, just keeping her sights low; that was until she eyed their rooms. He had mentioned which one was hers, but she had completely forgotten. "Which one's mine..." She stated flatly, sounding tired and distant.

GunEagle glanced at her with worried optics, maybe...he had been too forceful with bringing her here... He sighed and motioned to the door on the right, "This one." He pressed the key pad and opened the door before stepping back and motioning with his arm. "Here you are...uh...hope you feel better tomorrow..?"

Chaos stepped inside and turned around, a digit poised over the key pad. She tiredly heaved a sigh, looking directly at him. "... not likely." That was all she muttered before the door hissed shut and leaving the flier standing out in the hall alone.

GunEagle stood in front of her door for a moment, clearly shocked at what she said. He sighed, shoulders sagging, before turning to his room. He..suddenly didn't feel like going back to find the others and hanging out. His door opened and he looked back at Chaos's before deciding he'd do anything he could to help make her feel better, no matter if she wanted him to or not.

**~*~*~*~*SK*~*~*~*~**

**Well that didn't go as GunEagle planned it, now did it? Looks like our flier has a lot to learn about Miss Chaos. Hope you enjoyed~!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here we are at chapter six, I wonder how our Axian femme is doing this time? Let's find out…**

**~*~*~*~*SK*~*~*~*~**

**Blanc Base**

_**One Week Later…**_

It didn't feel like a week had gone by for Chaos.

_It felt like a whole year._

She had barley left her assigned quarters, and when she did it was because Chief Haro had requested to see her- which was only three times. In a period of seven, long days she had left her room three times for about thirty minutes apiece. What she was doing to keep herself entertained in her room no one was sure, and she wouldn't tell them either. She hadn't talked to anyone, even going as far as to requesting for her energon rations to be left at the door. As far as everyone was concerned, Chaos Cammerce didn't exist.

GunEagle frowned as he stood in front of Chaos's door. He was starting to get worried about her. She hadn't been out of her room all week minus when the Chief had wanted to see her. The flier had been racking his processor all week trying to think of something, anything, to help cheer her up and get her out of that room. He hummed to himself...maybe he should ask for help? He sighed when he thought of who to ask. Baku was out, Captain and Shute were out of the base, Kay was busy so it looked like he had to go ask the knights. Hopefully they wouldn't be all lovey-dovey. "To the common room." He said to himself.

In said common room, Zero was sitting on the couch, arm draped over Shining in a half-recharge. He wasn't a fan of lying around, but he did enjoy some time off with Shining. "This has been a horribly dreary day," he grumbled.

"Yes...it has..." Shining said as she leaned against Zero. She always got sleepy when there wasn't anything to do on overcast days. She hoped it would start raining soon and perk her up. She snuggled up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist, sighing as she tucked her head under his chin. Unlike Zero she wasn't totally opposed to sitting around as long as she had company.

GunEagle turned the corner and groaned to himself, they were being lovey-dovey. He sighed, well he really had no choice but to interrupt them and ask for help. "Hey uh...think you guys can stop being cute as Kay puts it and give me some help?"

Shining cracked her optics open and sighed at the flier, someone just had to come in before she could pull a move on Zero.

Zero turned his helm in GunEagle's direction, cracking one optic open. He sighed tiredly before addressing his comrade. "What is it that you want, GunEagle?"

The younger mech sighed and rubbed the back of his helm. "Well uh...you see Chaos has been sort of in her room all week and I'm kind of worried about her. I...was maybe thinking you guys could help me think of something to maybe cheer her up?"

Shining hummed, not bothering to remove herself from Zero as she thought. "Hmm...that is a challenge. We haven't seen her since you brought her here."

"She is a quiet one, isn't she?" Zero stared at the ceiling. It was obvious he was deep in thought. "We barely even know her, which makes this all the more difficult. Does she have clearance to leave the base?"

"Uh...I don't know. I've only seen her the few times the Chief had asked to talk to her and she really wasn't big on talking about anything."

"Hmm...Why do want to help her so much?...Do you like her GunEagle?" Shining asked, smirking behind her faceplate.

"What?! No! I-I just wanna help her out! I mean I was the one who brought her here and it isn't good for her to stay in her room, so..."

The Knightess giggled, "Alright, alright. Hmm...maybe you should find out if she can leave the base?"

Zero scoffed lightly as he waved a hand. "Not like that'd stop you anyways- I say some fresh air will serve her well. I don't see why Chief Haro would disagree..." He turned and looked to the younger flier. "I think getting away from the base's stuffy atmosphere will be a nice break for her. Perhaps it'll incline her to open us as well."

GunEagle nodded, "Yeah, you're probably right. Maybe a tour of Neotopia? Or maybe just a walk?"

Shining nodded, "I think maybe a walk. It may rain soon so you may want to save the tour for another day."

"Right...Thanks guys!" GunEagle then ran off, ideas already forming in his CPU.

"...Well alright then...Now where were we~?" Shining turned back to Zero and snuggled back into his embrace.

Zero pulled Shining in, engine purring as he began to fall asleep. "Hmm, I believe right here~" He kissed the top of her helm as the couple enjoyed their morning off.

GunEagle almost ran down the hall as he sent a message to the hanger to prepare a gunperry. He didn't bother to answer them why as he made his way back up to the quarters. He skidded to a stop in front of Chaos's door and knocked, trying to calm down. He would have to do this calmly to get her to agree.

A few, very long seconds drug by until Chaos' door hissed open. She was expecting to see a GM dropping off the extra ration of energon she asked for, but was surprised to see GunEagle standing there. "What do _you_ want?"

GunEagle was taken aback by the greeting. "Eh-heh...Hey there..." He began to scratch the back of his helm. Why was he suddenly so nervous? "I...uh...well I wondering if you'd like to get out for a bit?" He bit his lip as he rocked back and forth on his pedes. "Cause um...yeah. I figured we could go for a walk?...Maybe?"

"A walk?" Chaos eyed him and was half tempted to shut the door. Although, it was kind of cute how nervous he was... "If I wanted to go for a walk I would've done so already."

"Well I-uh...sort of meant outside. Not around the base. Maybe in the park or the forest?" He really hoped she wouldn't close the door and would come with him. She really shouldn't be her room like she had been.

Chaos frowned. "Outside? I don't know..." She chewed her bottom lip and thought about it. In reality she wanted to, but something was stopping her. Chaos, after what seemed like ages, finally came to a decision. "I suppose I'll go. You won't leave me alone if I don't. Just- not too long, okay?"

GunEagle beamed, "Right on! Of course not, it's probably going to rain soon anyway." He stepped aside and held his hand out toward the hallway, "Then let's go!"

Chaos did as he prompted, but let him get ahead of her. She didn't know the base well enough to find the hanger to, at least she assumed, catch a gunperry. "Will it be safe for us to be out in public like that? I thought the SDG was a secret."

"We are, but Captain and the others go out all the time and no one suspects anything. Plus if we stick to a less populated area, like a forest path, no one will see us." He led the way down the hanger, chest puffed out proudly as he had gotten her out of her room. Hopefully this walk would help her be more active around the others.

"So we're going to sneak around the woods... that's not shady." Chaos pretended not to be excited. Of course she didn't want to spend too much time outdoors, but she was looking forward to the fresh air.

"Wha...I never said we were sneaking around. Lots of people take walks in the woods." He led her over to the gunperry that was waiting on the launch pad. "This'll be fun, Babe. You'll see~"

_**"Babe?"**_ Chaos stopped dead in her tracks and glared hard at the flier. "You did NOT just call me that..."

GunEagle stopped as well in shock. Oh Frag, he hoped he hadn't ruined this. "Eh-heh...S-sorry." He turned and frantically moved his arms around, "I-I didn't mean to do that! Really! I'm sorry!"

She frowned deeply at him, folding her arms and hastily hopping into the gunperry. If there was one thing she hated more than anything else in the world it was pet names. She had been given pet names by some rather unsavory mechs in Axia, and it just so happened that poor GunEagle had thrown salt in those old wounds. "Don't call me that _again."_

"Alright, alright. I promise. I won't." He stepped into the gunperry behind her and gave the signal for it to take off. He stood across from her and tried to think of some way to clear the air. Primus...why couldn't he do something right around her. He always seemed to mess up or make her mad.

"Good..." She leaned against the wall of the gunperry and tried not to look at him. Primus, was it hard not to stare at him... "Obviously you haven't interacted around femmes much, am I not right?"

"Hey!" His chest puffed out, "I've interacted around a ton of femmes!...Just..." His chest deflated, "Not really as co-workers..." He sighed, "Okay so I've only ever really flirted with femmes. Happy? Now you know. You and Shining are the only femmes I've never tried to flirt with."

Chaos couldn't help but to feel a little deflated when he said that he wasn't flirting with her. Why it bothered her was beyond her, but she tried to brush it off. "Hmm, you must be a real lady killer then, huh?" She teased, looking out onto the approaching city.

"Ah...I wouldn't say that. I just flirt for fun...no one's ever flirted back...well honestly before anyway. Heh..." He watched her look at the city and smiled behind his faceplate. Maybe this wasn't all for not. Once the gunperry had landed he jumped out before offering her his hand to help her out. Not that she needed it the act just..came to him.

She didn't take it and jumped out herself. Not that she was purposely trying to be rude, she just didn't need his help. "So, you're the tour guide. Where are we going?" She asked, landing next to him.

The flier hummed and looked around. They were just outside the main city, close to a path that led to the swan boat rides. "This way." He began leading her toward the tree line. Where a small path could be seen.

Chaos stayed close to him, but tried to stay clear of his huge wings. "So this is what people do around here in their spare time," she commented. She frowned at the dark storm clouds building in the sky. "Not the best way to spend a day, if you ask me."

GunEagle adjusted his position so he was walking next her but his wings were behind them both. "Well they don't usually come out when it might rain. But a walk can do someone good! Okay, personally I prefer a nice fly but I figured you may like a walk more. And...well.." He had to think of a way to put this, "Um...it just isn't healthy for you to stay locked up in your room. I know you're probably still getting used to all this but...you don't have to stay cooped up..."

"I know I don't have to- I _want_ to," Chaos corrected. She didn't look at him, but kept her optics glued on the path ahead. She didn't know why the flier was even trying to make her feel better, especially with how horrible she's been to him. He mentioned that he wasn't flirting with her either, which just made the situation that much more uncomfortable.

GunEagle frowned behind his faceplate. She wanted to stay in there? "Why?" He didn't even realize he had spoken out loud until she had looked over at him. "Ah Damn! You don't have to answer that! Really!" Slag, why was he so...not him around her?! If she was any other femme he'd be flirting her up but he just couldn't with Chaos.

"Because..." she started. The smaller femme looked the ground and kicked a rock. GunEagle would've expected her to look angry, but if anything she just looked sad- lonely even. "Because I _want_ to."

That really wasn't a reason but GunEagle decided to let it go for the moment. He looked up to watch the clouds roll in, they really should head back before it started to rain but...he didn't want to. So far she hadn't opened up or even looked better so there was still a chance if they stay out. "So...you come here often?" He smacked his helm, "No wait! I can do better! Really!" He racked his processor for a good pick up line. "Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?"

To say that she was confused would be an extreme understatement. "What're you- but I didn't fall from heaven. I came from Axia, remember?" It was painfully obvious that she's never encountered a classic pickup line. "Primus, you might want to get your receptors checked, GunEagle."

GunEagle groaned, "Work with me. B-Cammy. I'm tryin' to flirt with ya." He chuckled nervously, "I'm usually better at this. Now let's see...Is it hot out here? Or is that just you?" Primus this was..probably the worst he ever flirted with a femme.

"So this is what flirting is?" It seemed like an odd custom, but she couldn't help but to laugh at the flier. He seemed to be getting so frustrated. It was cute when he was flustered. She decided to feed into it and tried pulling up some phrases to use. "Umm, when God made you, he was showing off-?"

"Well sort of. It can be-Wait! Were you just-?" He stared at her with wide optics as she had apparently tried to flirt back. "Hmm okay...how about...You don't need car keys to drive me crazy." He smirked behind his faceplate, maybe this was going to work.

She laughed. "That's a good one..." Chaos rubbed her chin thoughtfully before finally coming up with a new line. "... Maybe my eye sight's going, but you're the cutest guy I've seen all day." She smirked back at him deviously. This was turning out to be good fun…

GunEagle chuckled, "Nice one. Alright...hmm..Whenever I see you my spark races. I hope to win first place~" He even winked at her at the end of that one. He'd actually never done this before, most femme's would have walked away after the first line if he used these.

"Primus, it's never ending..." She thought hard, her face scrunching up with thought. "Do you believe in love at first sight, Or should I walk by again?"

GunEagle laughed out loud, "Nice! Alright hmm..." He fell into thought as he did so he looked over at the purple femme. She was looking in front of her, her face scrunched up trying to think of a comeback to whatever he said, she was cute when she did that. The low light of the sun and the shade from the trees fell upon her form and made all kinds of patterns on her armor. The mech smiled behind his faceplate, "You're so beautiful, you made me forget my pick up line." He didn't even realize he meant that.

Chaos laughed, but then it slowly sank in. She turned her helm and gave him a funny look. "Wait, was that pick up line, or-?" She didn't know what would be worse, if he said 'yes' or 'no'. She couldn't help but to take notice of his keen, green optics. They were a very gorgeous color...

GunEagle's spark froze, oh slag what did he just say? She'd probably hit him or worse, go back into her shell and not talk to him again if she knew he had meant that. "Um...both?" Ah Frag! Why did he say that?! Yes that did sound like a pick-up line but he really did mean what he said. She was so gonna hit him!

_"Oh..."_ She took a half step out to the side, acting as if she were expecting him to reach out and grab her. Her posture had gotten very defensive very quickly. "Thanks. I guess..." For her it was a natural reaction. Last time she was called 'beautiful' or 'cute' by a few mechs in Axia things got a little rowdy for her taste. As far as she was concerned, compliments came with a price.

He noticed her step back and become more rigid. He groaned and hung his head, his wings dropping. Great, he'd ruined whatever progress had happened as she was back in her shell. He looked back up at her and smiled weakly. "Look...I'm sorry, alright? I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable or anything." He sighed before striating his posture, "We can..go back to base if you want..." He really wanted to see if he could get her back in a good mood but wasn't going to force it.

She saw GunEagle's mood deflate and she turned her helm slightly. It was what she had expected, but it was painfully obvious that he felt bad. "Sorry, you were fine. I uh- am overly sensitive sometimes." The smaller femme dropped her guard but kept her distance. She nodded towards the path ahead of them. "I'd like- to stay out here a while longer, if that's okay with you. The fresh air... is nice."

GunEagle looked up at her, surprised she wanted to stay out. He smiled weakly behind his faceplate, "Sure." He started down that path slowly, keeping his distance from her. His wings were still somewhat drooped, still feeling guilty for ruining their good time.

Chaos couldn't help but to feel bad. He's done nothing but try to help her and, of course, her oversensitivity ruined the good mood. The femme decided to finally break the awkward silence, rubbing the back of her neck. "... Do your legs hurt from running through my dreams last night?" She looked at him shyly from the corner of her optic, half expecting him not to feed into it.

GunEagle blinked his optics in surprise, she still wanted to continue? He smirked lightly and glanced at her, "Are you a light switch? Cause I want to turn you on." He looked at her over his shoulder and decided to add on a wink.

She chuckled lightly and folded her arms. "That's a pretty good one. I bet that one drives all of the girls crazy, huh?" Chaos picked up her pace to walk along next to him and, unknowingly, added a little sway to her hips.

"Ha! I'd probably get slapped if I said that to anyone more often than not. Truth be told...you're the only femme I've ever used those cheesy pick up lines on..or well traded back and forth." He scratched the back of his helm, "A lot of...non-drunk femmes would have hit me by now. Eh-heh." He noticed the extra sway in her hips and tried his best to keep his stare where it should be.

"Ah, I know you're just teasing," she huffed, stretching out slightly. "Their loss for not having some fun. Am I seriously the only one you've used those on?" She gave him a quizzical look. "You just seem like the kind of mech that'd 'get around' a lot... no offense."

"You sure are! And heh...none taken. But believe it or not I've...never had a girlfriend. Femme's in the SDG are kind of low, especially femme gundams." He shrugged, "It's also sort of hard to have a girlfriend who's not part of the SDG since we're, you know, a secret."

"That's unfortunate." Chaos turned her helm and stared straight ahead, observing the lake they were walking by. "I'm sure you'll find someone. Maybe when this war is over you guys won't have to be a secret anymore. Maybe then you can fish around more. There's probably plenty of femmes around here that'd love to give you a shot."

"Hmm...maybe." He looked out over the lake and sighed. Before he could say anything more on the subject he felt a rain drop hit his helm, and then another and another. Soon it was suddenly pouring. "Aw man!" He grabbed Chaos's hand, not even thinking about the fact that she hated to be touched and dragged her over under a large tree.

Chaos was beside herself. GunEagle was so preoccupied by trying to get them out of the rain that he hadn't noticed her trying to rip her hand out of his grip. Only when they stopped underneath a large tree did she stop struggling and just stare at his hand holding hers. His grip was firm, but gentle. She wouldn't admit it to herself, but she kind of liked it...

GunEagle panted lightly, "Damn...I was hoping it wouldn't rain yet." He then noticed something, he was holding her hand. He looked down with wide optics at their conjoined hands and then noticed her staring at them as well. "Uh...Sorry about that..." He loosened his grip, about to take his hand away hers, even though he had to admit it fit nicely there.

Chaos continued to stare. Her smaller ones fitted into his large ones perfectly... she suddenly jerked away and quickly ripped her hand out of his. She brought it back to her and rubbed it with a rather odd expression on her face. GunEagle couldn't tell what she was thinking or feeling, but she certainly wasn't mad. "It's fine. Just- give me a heads up next time. You nearly gave me a spark attack..."

He stared at her shocked for a moment, rather hurt she had removed her hand so roughly. "Uh..yeah sure. Again sorry. Was kind of just a reaction." He felt a few drops coming down though the tree and flared his wing out to hopefully shield Chaos from them.

"It's fine GunEagle, really." Chaos felt a drop of water hit her helm and she looked up. Water was beginning to seep through the branches. She noticed the flier puff out his wings and she, hesitantly stood under them. "Thanks... look, don't take that personally. I just- I like my space. I'm not big on touching, if you know what I mean."

"Hey. That's fine. Everyone's different." He stood there in silence with her as the rain fell. Not really bothered by the few drops of rain hitting his armor. He wondered what he could say to her…

"Thanks for understanding..." The smaller femme noticed that he was starting to get wet. She frowned, looking very concerned. "Hey, you're starting to get wet. Maybe we should find a new spot? I- would hate for you to get sick."

He looked down at her and shrugged, "Eh, I'll be fine. A few drops of water won't hurt me. I have thick armor." He looked out over the lake. "We could move if you wanted but the only good shelter around here is on the other side of the lake..."

"That's if you even wanted to move." Chaos looked to him, still worried about him. "I'm just worried about you, even with that thick armor. I'm fine where I am... are you sure you'll be okay?"

She was worried about him? That was...new. He glanced down at her again and almost seemed to lose himself in her optics. They were...awfully pretty. And the few stray raindrops on her armor sparkled in the low light. "Uh...yeah. I'm perfectly a-okay! But...maybe I should call the gunperry? Donno how long the rain will last."

"Sure. Not like we can do much in the rain..." She slowly sat down the ground and brushed the bit of water off her shoulder. She looked up to him and stopped. He looked pretty good from that angle, and his optics were looking exceptionally green against the backdrop. She wasn't able to catch herself staring.

"Yeah..." He sent a message to have the gunperry picked them up at their position. He then had the feeling he was being watched and looked down at Chaos. He was surprised she was staring at him, rather intently, but once their optics met he couldn't seem to pull away or say anything.

Chaos stared right back at him from her place on the grass. She kept telling herself to look away, but she didn't want to. They were dead locked and it didn't seem like anyone was going to back down anytime soon.

GunEagle continued to stare at her but held himself back from sitting down and moving closer to her. He didn't know why but he...really wanted to kiss her for some reason. He gulped and blinked, "Um..." He really wasn't sure what to say and didn't really want to say anything, truth be told.

Chaos suddenly coughed and shook herself out of it. She had never stared at someone like that before and she was baffled. She turned away from him slightly and pat the ground next to her. "You don't have to stand, you know. That gunperry might not be here for a while."

GunEagle blushed lightly as he turned away as well, "Uh...yeah...Guess you're right." He sort of flopped down next to her, wing still stretched over her and sat with his legs bent. He had no idea why that just happened but he wasn't against it.

"... You must think I'm pretty awful..."

"Huh?" Why the frell would she say that? "W-why...?"

"I'm nasty and mean, you can admit it." Chaos couldn't pin point why she let herself say it, but it's what she felt. Her guilt is what kept her in her room that week anyways. "Perhaps I belonged in Axia..."

"Dudette, you do not belong there!" He turned his head to look at her. "You obviously knew that so you left. And you're not nasty and mean. Not really. You're probably not used to someone wanting to help you out or cheer you up like I am. I mean...as far as I know anyway." He tried to get her to look him in the optics. "Please believe me. You belong...well here. With the SDG. You're obviously against what the Dark Axis is doing and you would be a big help. We could always use more members and..." He sighed, "You really don't belong there, alright? And I know you're probably just being defensive when you're 'nasty' and 'mean' as you put it."

Chaos stayed quiet to mull over what he had said to her. She couldn't help but to feel good about what he said, and also upset with herself. She suddenly realized that she worked hard to keep everyone away and that effort was being undone right at that very moment. She didn't care anymore, she just wanted someone to talk to. "You really think so? _You think all of that?"_

"Of course! I mean...I don't know you too well...yet, but wanna know what I see?" He tilted his head slightly, "I see a femme who looks like she may be able to kick aft, who's fiery and doesn't seem to like nonsense. Now of course if I'm wrong you can't blame me. Cause you have been hiding for a week. If you hadn't I could know you better by now~" He let the sentence end with a slight sing-song note.

"I think you got just about all of it. I just feel bad- I should've given you guys a chance." Chaos rubbed her neck sorely, watching the rain pitter patter against the ground. "I was trying to keep you guys out of my problems... I didn't want to press that on any of you."

"Hey..." He almost put his hand on her shoulder, but pulled it away. "We're here to help you. In any way. And it's not too late to give us a chance. It's only been a week." He smiled at her from behind his faceplate, "I mean it is gonna take some time for the others to get use to you but I'm sure Shining would help out! Kay and Shute too! We're...here for you."

"Thank you GunEagle. I- I appreciate it." Chaos scooted a little closer to him, retracting her face plate and smiling at him.

Whoa...she was crazy cute with her faceplate snapped back. He returned the favor and snapped his own faceplate back to smile at her, "Anytime, Cammy-eh...Chaos." He chuckled nervously as he corrected himself.

"Cammy's fine, Gun..." Chaos had never seen him with his faceplate snapped back. "Sorry, you probably prefer to be called GunEagle... I got a little lazy with my words."

He smirked at her, "Nah, Gun's fine...I like it~!" He scooted a bit closer and revved his engine hoping some extra warmth would pass off and keep Chaos warm, just in case she was cold. He looked up and wondered where the gunperry was. Not that he minded sitting her but he didn't want Chaos getting sick.

Chaos looked to him, suddenly feeling that little bit of extra heat. "Holy Primus, you're engine is warm. Is that- normal?" She scooted closer, enjoying the heat. Her thinner armor made her extremely vulnerable to colder weather.

"Uh...yeah. Most mechs tend to give off more heat than femmes. At least I think so." He was somewhat surprised when she scooted closer and stayed as still as he could without looking like he was nervous. Which he wasn't! He just didn't want to accidently touch her.

"That's what I heard too," she commented. She looked over to him and didn't see that he was nervous, but she didn't want to be rude. "I'm sorry if I'm getting too close. I can scootch away a little if you want. My armor is just exceptionally thin and it doesn't retain heat well at all."

"No, it's alright." He smiled at her, "I figured you might get cold while waiting for the gunperry so I revved my engine more. To help." He leaned back against the tree and sighed, it really wasn't bad out here. Sure they were stuck under a tree in the rain but it was...sort of nice.

"Oh... t-thank you." Chaos ran her digits through the grass, trying to keep busy. She thought she could hear a gunperry in the distance, but it could've very easily have been a helicopter. "What's taking them so long?"

"Uh...don't know. Maybe it's the rain..." He fell silent and watched the rain fall. "Oh and uh..no problem." He was suddenly unsure of what to talk about and shifted slightly.

"Ah, the rain..." Chaos looked up and watched it fall from the tree branches, almost entranced by it. "I've never seen rain before. It's pretty strange to have water falling from the sky like this."

"Really?" He was surprised, she'd never seen rain? "It never rained in Axia? Huh..." Where she, and the Dark Axis, came from sounded like an odd place. "I guess it is to someone who's never seen it. Some people find it rather soothing. I kind of find it a bit annoying. I mean you can't do anything when it's happening and there's always the possibility of getting sick!"

"Ha, no. No rain, no trees, no animals... just a lot of rocks." She continued to watch it intently, even sticking her hand to catch a drop of water. "Hmm, it is pretty soothing. I can see why people like it..."

"Wow...sounds...pretty boring I guess." He watched her watch the rain and couldn't help but smile lightly. There was something about her. He caught himself staring and turned back to staring at the lake. She'd made it pretty clear she wouldn't like a relationship, least of all with him. Speaking of which, why was he even thinking about that? Maybe it was the rain…

Suddenly, a gunperry landed in a clear spot across the lake. Chaos looked to it and pointed. "I think that's our ride?"

"Huh? Oh yeah.." He stood up and almost offered her his hand to help her up. He waited for her to stand before looking back at the gunperry, "On the count of three we run for it!"

Chaos stood up, brushing herself off. She shot a glance to him and then to the gunperry, nodding. "Okay, ready when you are..."

"Okay! One." He looked over at her, smirking as he closed his faceplate. "Two." He readied himself to take off. "...Three!" He shot off toward their ride, laughing excitedly.

Chaos snapped face mask back and ran after him. She may have been smaller than him, but she was much faster. She took note of his laughter and ran faster, catching up to him and passing him. She laughed at him as she passed him, drawing nearer to the air craft.

GunEagle noticed her passing him and shouted it alarm. He sped up trying to catch her and made it to the 'perry...after her. "Aw man...I lost." He didn't seem too upset though as he was still laughing lightly.

Chaos climbed in and leaned against the wall, chuckling. She panted heavily as access water dripped off her chassis, retracting her facemask again. "Never lost before, I take it?"

He chuckled and shook the extra water from his helm, trying not to stare at the water dripping off of her. "Heh...well...not that. I just prefer to win~" He leaned across from her as their ride took off and tried to catch his breath.

Chaos stopped and eyed him slightly as his chassis stretched out. Primus, he was pretty good looking. She still eyed him as she looked out, seeing the Blanc Base approaching. "Thanks for the day out. It was... it was nice. I kind of needed it."

"No problem. You know...if you came out of you room more...you might not need something like this again?" He hoped he hadn't offended her and she'd think about it. He really hoped she wouldn't lock herself away again. Despite the few hic-ups, he'd had fun with her while they were out.

"Come on, I didn't LOCK myself in my room. I just chose not to come out. There is a difference..." She folded her arms and glared at him slightly.

"Hey! I never said you did! I'm just saying if you chose to come out more...we could hang out more often." He tried not to stare at her too hard, but damn, she was kind of cute when she was mad.

"Why would you want to hang out more with me," she huffed. She wasn't even sure why her feathers were ruffled. Either it was the chill from being wet or constantly catching herself staring at the flier. "I can't be that interesting."

"So? And, just so you know, I think you are interesting. I mean, you like, the first Axian Gundam. That I've met at least. So that has to be special or something and, "He shrugged, "I don't know. I just want to get to know you more."

"You do? You'd be the first." The gunperry landed and Chaos stepped out, looking around. She seemed a little confused. "Guess that's part of the joy being one of the few Gundam's in Axia. No one to really talk to. And the few that are there are- unsavory."

He stepped out behind her and silently pointed to the way out, assuming that's why she looked confused. "How so?" He asked, hoping she wouldn't close up and not answer him at all.

She followed his finger and left the hanger. "They're just horrible-_ all_ of them were."

"Oh..." He knew he shouldn't push for more but he couldn't help asking, "Even the guys we usually fight? Uh...Gouf, Zaku and Dom?" He grabbed a few towels from the spare linen closet in the hanger hallway and offered one to her. "I know they're not gundams but...yeah..."

"Grappler isn't too bad, neither is Dom. Zapper was never one of my favorites..." She quickly dried herself off, looking increasingly aggravated. "You should just feel lucky that you haven't met anyone else. There could be more showing up here, easily."

"Ah..gotcha." He decided to let the subject go, not wanting to make her anymore uncomfortable. "So...how'd you like you first rain fall?" He sounded a bit too cheery when he said that and it was painfully obvious he was trying to change the subject...but for her.

"It was-" Chaos was relieved that the subject changed. She appreciated his gesture and gave him a small smile. "It was nice. Wet, but nice... thank you."

Well hey, that was what the third time she said thanks to him? He was on a roll. He smiled back at her, "No prob. Minus the rain thing, we should do this again. Also..we could probably use a hot drink." He motioned to the hallway that led to the kitchen. "So before you go back to your room, would you please join me for something. I'm sure we can find a drink to your liking."

"A drink?" She looked to the hallway. She shuffled on her pedes, deep in thought. Chaos finally came to a decision and she scratched her helm. "Okay, I guess that sounds good. If that's not a problem."

"None at all. This way." He led her down the hallway and then another, taking a quick elevator ride he then led her into the kitchen. He immediately got into a cabinet and took down a box of hot chocolate. He then turned to face her, "So. We have hot chocolate, there's some tea around here, coffee, um...I think that's about it."

Chaos scoffed at the selections, looking at the box. "I've never had any of them, so it doesn't matter to me. I'm game to try anything." She tiled her helm and looked to the flier. "What would you suggest? You're the expert in this department..."

GunEagle chuckled lightly, "Not really an expert but alright. Two cups of hot chocolate coming up!" He took out two packs on the needed mix and soon had two cups of milk warming in the microwave. He motioned for Chaos to come over and handed her one of the pouches. "When I take the milk out, you'll want to open the pack, careful there's powder in there, and once you pour it in the cup, stir it in. Not too quickly but not slowly either cause you want it to mix in and not clump up. Got it?" He held up a spoon for her.

"Got it," she replied as she took the pouch and spoon from him. Chaos wasn't fond of the silence and the sound of the microwave wasn't breaking it up sufficiently. "So GunEagle, I suppose since you know a bit about me... I think it's fair if I know a bit about you. When did you have your first cup of hot chocolate?" She laughed, looking inside the microwave.

GunEagle laughed alongside her. "Shortly after I was activated. I was out doing tests for Kao-Lyn so he could make sure everything was working fine for like the first time and...well I sort of flew too low and wound up crashing into the ocean. Luckily I was close to shore so I didn't drown or anything but the whole thing messed up my circuitry so no one found me till late and I had gotten sort of cold waiting for the rescue so one of the workers, Juli, made me some to help warm me up before I got fixed up." He then chuckled nervously and blushed lightly, he just had to tell her everything about that didn't he?

Chaos scrunched her face. "Eh, I HATE flying. It's so unnatural, and anything could go wrong..." She eyed his wings and played with her spoon. He did look good with those wings... "When were you activated by the way? If you don't mind me asking."

"Hey! Don't knock it till you really experience it!" He was then slightly surprised by her question. "Oh..um...about a year ago. I've been in training for most of that time so I've only recently been out in the field."

"Wow, that's not very long. I haven't been online for long myself," she hummed. She then reached over and flicked one of his wings in a teasing fashion. "Yeah, you'll NEVER get me in the air. I've heard of enough Komusai crashes to stay clear of flying."

GunEagle blinked as he felt a small tingle spread though his system as she flicked him. "Um...well hey. You just haven't gone flying with the right person! And obviously whoever was piloting those ships didn't know how!" The microwave dinged and he took of the cups. "Careful it's hot." He set one in front of her and began to mix up his.

"Yeah, still not going to fly. I don't think I'd trust anyone enough to take me up that high..." Chaos watched him intently, and then tried her best to do what he did. When she finished she put her spoon down and looked to the cup. "So... I just- drink it?"

"Yep!" The flier snapped his faceplate back and blew onto the mixture, "Though do be careful it's really hot. Hence the name." He blew on his a bit more before taking a sip, sighing happily as the liquid made it way down to his tank. "Just the sort of thing to have after being out in the cold."

Chaos observed GunEagle briefly and then looked to her drink. She put the drink to her mouth and took a sip before coughing, nearly spitting it out. It was much hotter than she expected. "Primus! You weren't kidding!"

GunEagle tried not to smirk at her. "Yeah, blow on it some before your next sip. It's really the best thing to do." He took another sip of his hot chocolate and motioned with his helm for them to sit down at the table.

Chaos followed his nod and took a seat across from GunEagle. She took his advice and blew on her drink first this time, finding that it worked wonderfully. She couldn't help but to murmur to herself as she took another sip. "Never thought I'd be here... it's kind of funny."

GunEagle hummed and looked at Chaos quizzically as he drank more hot chocolate, "How so?" He rather liked talking with her and it was just really nice.

"Oh, I was just thinking allowed. Sorry." Chaos fiddled with her cup uncomfortably. "Just... a lot of things have changed this past week. These past few weeks actually."

"Oh..." He, for once, kept his mouth shut and decided not to push for anything. He really didn't want to make her any more uncomfortable that she looked. "Um...so...how you liking the hot chocolate?"

"Oh~?" She looked down to her drink and smiled. "It's very good actually, better than energon. It does help warm you up when you're cold. If only I had an engine as big as yours, then I would never be cold again," she purred as she took another small sip.

"Heh...yeah well..if you did then you'd probably be a mech. Am I right?" He playfully roamed his optics of her form, "And, quite frankly, you make a perfect femme. You wouldn't be as cute as a mech." He gave her a little smile/smirk before drinking more from his cup. "And glad you like it~"

Chaos flinched slightly and blushed, pushing her half-empty cup to the side. She hastily stood up. "T-thanks for the trip and hot chocolate, but I-uh, I need to get back to my room..."

GunEagle optics almost popped out his head. He groaned and dropped his helm onto of the table, "Aw man! That's like the third time today I've messed this up! Look! I'm so sorry!" He looked up at her, "I wasn't trying to make you uncomfortable!"

"N-no, you're fine." She made her way towards the door, trying to hustle out as quickly as she could. "I'm just-tired. I'll be alright in a few hours."

He looked between pained to see her go and not believing her about being tired. "Right..." He began to play with his cup, "You...probably wouldn't want me to walk you back, huh? Think you can find it alright? I would take you back but...you probably want to be away from me..." Just what the frag was coming out of his mouth? And...why did his spark hurt?

Chaos stopped in the doorway, her back turned to him. She wanted to tell him that she'd fine on her own, but she heard the disappointment in his voice. It hurt her spark to hear him upset like that, and she didn't know why. "... I haven't tried to find my room coming from this direction. I might need some help."

He blinked at her and nodded before catching himself, her back was to him. "Uh...Sure." He got up and glugged the last bit of his drink. He grabbed Chaos's, figuring she'd say she was done with it and put the mugs in the sink. "Uh...so let's go." He came up next to her and motioned with his arm for her to start walking.

She followed him, remaining completely quiet. She fiddled with her digits as the walk seemed to get more and more awkward…

GunEagle kept his gaze ahead of him not sure what to say. He bit his lip and racked his processor for anything. "Um..." He sighed as nothing else came out.

Chaos bit her bottom lip. "I'm sorry... I ruined it. I can be overly sensitive sometimes. I'm surprised I didn't scare you away by now." The femme dropped her helm, looking somewhat ashamed of herself.

"What?! No!" His head whipped around to look at her. "It was me! I-I probably shouldn't have said what I did. It's my fault if anything. I really wasn't trying to upset you..."

"You were fine, really. It's me, I can too over react sometimes." She gave the taller mech a small smile, trying to reassure him. "Really, you were fine."

He smiled back slightly, feeling just a smidge better. "Sure..." They eventually made it to her room and he stood awkwardly for a moment before blurting, "Come out more! Please? I-it doesn't have to be a lot...just more. It's gotta be boring in there all by yourself and there's books to read in the common room and I'm sure Shining or Kay would keep you company if I'm not around. And-" Great now he was rambling.

Chaos jumped slightly after he blurted out. She scratched her helm shyly and looked to the ground. "But- you're the only one I really want to hang around. Hope that doesn't sound weird, but I know you more. You're- you're nice too... and patient."

He blushed lightly, "Oh..um...well sure..." She wanted to just hang out with him? "We can...defiantly hang out more. But...you really should give at least Shining a chance. She's pretty cool. But yeah...we can totally hang out more...only if you come out of that room. okay?"

"I think I can try to hang out with her a bit. She seemed nice..." Chaos opened her door and stepped in. "Of course I'll come back out, I had too good of a time not to."

He smiled at her, and was happy his faceplate hid how huge it was, "Good...Have a nice night, Cammy." He added a little a wave to her, unsure why he actually had the sudden urge to give her a kiss on the cheek.

Chaos gave him a tired smile, putting her hand onto the key pad. "Good night, Gun..." She shut the door and left him out in the hallway. She was happy that she let him walk her back, although she felt that just saying 'goodnight' wasn't efficient, but what did she know. She had just met him.

**~*~*~*~*SK*~*~*~*~**

**Lookie! Fluff! Yay! Let's hope more of that happens, Hmm? Hope you enjoyed and Read and Review please~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone! Chapter seven and I think I smell trouble brewing. Oh wait! I RPed this I know something's gonna happen~ :p**

**~*~*~*~*SK*~*~*~*~**

**Dark Axis**

**Magna Musai**

Commander Sazabi paced across his office as he waited for his guest to arrive. He sighed and looked out the large window, Thiesel Thyme would not be happy to learn that Chaos Cammerce, his intended, had been missing for a week. The search team that had gone looking for her one week ago had found no trace of her. Wither she had been captured or killed no one knew. Grappler was still holding out hope she was only captured and would show up sooner or later, hopefully unharmed. Sazabi, himself, secretly hoped that as well. Seeing Grappler so...not himself was disconcerting and odd.

There were three sharp knocks at the Commander's door.

Thiesel hadn't the slightest clue as to why Commander Sazabi had summoned him from Lacroa so suddenly. He initially assumed that perhaps the General had wanted him and Chaos to bond sooner than planned and he was there to pick her up. He couldn't even fathom the true reasons for him being called the Magna Musai…

Sazabi sighed and turned toward the door. "Enter." He waited for the vampire to come inside so he could get this over with.

Thiesel slipped in quietly. The vampiric Knight Gundam seemed agitated at best. "You sent for me, Commander? I'm going to assume that _she's_ ready to be transferred with me..."

Sazabi gave Thiesel a disinterested look at best when he came in. He quite disliked how he referred to Chaos. The Commander of the Magna Musai hadn't once heard the gundam vampire call her by name. He may have agreed to this arrangement the General set up but he hadn't been happy about it. The big red mech sighed, "I'm afraid not quite, Thyme. There's...been a development with Miss Cammerce."

Thiesel straightened his posture. He wasn't liking where this was going. "Really, how so?"

Sazabi didn't beat around the bush, "She's gone missing. During her first trip to Neotopia. One week ago."

Thiesel frowned behind his facemask. "What! How could she just vanish? Do you not know how to watch you soldiers, Commander?"

"Of course I do!" Sazabi clenched his fists, "Her tracking signal went offline moments after arriving in Neotopia. We sent a party, multiple parties though the week, to find her. We are suspecting she was somehow captured by the Gundam Force."

_"This is unacceptable,"_ The vampiric Gundam growled. "Something that was promised, _owed_ to me was allowed to carrying out a mission on her own? If I didn't know any better you and Gouf planned on this little disappearance to smuggle her away, correct me if I'm wrong."

"We did no such thing, Thyme!" The commander was starting to lose his temper. "You forget she was originally made to be a forth squadron leader aboard this ship and to help with the invasion. It was only recently the General decided to pair you two up. So, yes she was allowed out on her own. It was merely a recon mission that, unfortunately, went wrong. We are doing everything we can to find her! I decided to call you here and tell you since you are betrothed to her."

Thiesel went silent. He snapped the pistons in his neck tiredly and began slowly pacing the room. "Hmm, Commander Sazabi," he grumbled as he stopped to face the larger mech. "I have a proposition for you."

Sazabi looked upon Thiesel with a light glowing optic, "Hmm...Depends what it is."

"It's nothing complicated..." Thiesel began studying his digits, trying to look uninterested. "I shall go to Neotopia and try to recover Cammerce. If I am successful and I bring her back you must allow me to take her back to Lacroa. If I fail and you salvage her first than she may stay with you for as long as you need her."

Sazabi's optic darkened slightly, he did not like that. Gouf would dislike it even more. What was worse was that if he didn't agree now, the vampire would surely tell Zeong and that would not end well. Sadly the commander couldn't allow the General to do something to them, for two secret reasons of his own. He sighed not wanting to make this deal and let Thiesel take Chaos before she was ready or well just not as ready as she would have been later on. "...Very well."

"Hmm, excellent." Thiesel stroked his chin thoughtfully and looked to the other mech. "I'll begin right away. If you could have your men open the gate to Neotopia I shall begin my search. Just a reminder, Stalemate, I have never lost a challenge. You can expect both of us back here soon."

Sazabi nodded, "I'll let them know right away." He watched Thiesel leave before glaring at the door, "For Chaos's sake, I hope you lose."

**~*~*~*~*SK*~*~*~*~**

**Hmm, well looks like Chaos is in some trouble. Let's hope she'll be okay. R&R and hope you enjoyed!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey all! So Chapter eight, huh? I wonder what's gonna happen with our fave gundams? Let's see, shall we?**

**~*~*~*~*SK*~*~*~*~**

**Late Morning**

**Blanc Base**

Chaos ended up staying later than she had expected.

She blamed her bout of the chills, from getting rained on, to be the culprit, but she wasn't even sure anymore. At least she could sleep in and catch up on her needed rest, praying to Primus that she'd go undisturbed.

Too bad for Chaos her handler had other ideas. GunEagle stood in front of her door, syking himself out. He decided he would see if she knew anything about games. So he grabbed a deck of cards and had been standing front of her door for the past fifteen minutes, trying to think of a good reason to be bugging her. He hoped she felt alright, since they had gotten rather wet yesterday. He took a deep breath and knocked lightly, "Hey, uh...Cammy? I was wondering...wanna play a card game?"

_"What?"_ Chaos rolled over slightly and rubbed her optics. She tried to check her internal clock but was having a hard time focusing. Little did she know just how late in the morning it was... "Hmm, this early in the morning?"

GunEagle frowned, barely hearing her. "Um...Dudette, it's 10:30 in the morning. You okay in there?" He hoped she wasn't sick or anything. That would just blow, not only cause it just plain sucked to be sick but because it could be his fault for not making sure she was totally dried off after being in the rain.

"Come on, there's no way-" Chaos finally pulled up her internal clock and groaned. He was right. She should've been up hours ago. "Primus, I didn't think it was that late... I'll- be up in a second GunEagle."

Within a few minutes Chaos was ready and opened her door, yawning and scratching her helm.

"Now, what did you say? I was still half asleep..."

GunEagle blinked for a moment, taken aback by how cute she looked when sleepy. "Um...I was wondering if you'd like to play a card game?" He held up the pack of cards and waved them slightly. "It's alright if you don't. I mean you did just wake up."

Chaos eyed the cards, and then him. Her voice failed to show any kind of emotion. "You woke me up... _to play cards..."_

Aw slag, she was mad now. "I-I-I didn't know you were still asleep." He hoped she'd calm down. "And like I said we don't have to."

She sighed and stepped out into the hall, shutting the door behind her. "Well I'm up now, might as well learn something new. A nice game might be a good way to wake up anyways."

He couldn't help the smile that grew behind his faceplate. He nodded excitedly and motioned for her to take the lead. "After you. We'll go to common room."

"Alright, I know where that it..." She slipped past him, her shoulder just nicking his chassis as she started down the hall. Chaos walked confidently, just starting to get used to the base.

GunEagle barely, or not at all, noticed her shoulder brushing his chassis. He was actually really proud that was walking so confidently and said she knew where the common room was. He followed right behind her, hands behind his back. "So did you sleep well?"

Chaos turned and looked to him. "Yeah, I did," she lied. She did not want to tell him about how she had gotten sick from their adventure in the rain. He seemed like a worrier and she didn't want to work him up.

GunEagle looked at her from the corner of his optics, having an odd feeling she wasn't quite telling the truth. He shrugged and let it go. "Good. I'm really glad you didn't get sick or anything. That would've been awful, being sick is so uncool."

Chaos turned the corner and entered the common room. "Yeah, being sick is awful. Glad I'm feeling good..." She took a seat in a chair at a table, waiting for the flier to join her.

Something still seemed off to him but he decided to ignore it. He took a seat a cross from her and opened the cards. He began to shuffle them as he explained what they were going to do. "Okay. So I'm gonna start you off simply since I'm pretty sure you've never played any cards games. Correct me if I'm wrong."

"There were a few that the Zakos would play," Chaos hummed as she watched him shuffle the cards intently. "But I'm willing to bet that they're completely different to the games you play here."

"Alright then. I'll be teaching you how to play Go Fish." He smiled at her. "The object of the game is to get more sets of four of a kind than your opponent." He flipped though the deck and pulled out four cards with a 6 on them, two black, two red, all with a different shape on them. "This is a set. Cards go from Ace, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7,8, 9, 10, Jack, Queen, King. Not sure if they're the same where you come from." He scooped the cards up shuffled them back into the deck. "What you do with the cards dealt to you is first try to find any pairs you can with what you have. Then you have to ask your opponent if they have a card you need. If they don't they say 'Go Fish' and you draw a card from the deck. If they do, they'll give you the card. Once all the cards are gone we count up our sets and see who won."

"Huh, it seems easy enough." Chaos scratched her helm thoughtfully and looked to the cards. "Our cards in Axia were marked differently, but it shouldn't be a problem. I think I can handle this game easily..."

"Alright. I'm holding ya to that." He winked playfully and chuckled. He dealt out ten cards to each of them and put the rest in the center of the table. "Alright now pick up your cards and let's begin."

"Alright," she hummed, picking up her cards. She looked to them and thought for a moment. "Do you... have any fives?"

He silently held the card she asked for out to her. Once she took it, he asked, "Got any...tens?"

Chaos took the pairs and laid them down. She searched her deck for his requested card, but didn't see it anywhere. "Sorry, go fish..."

GunEagle picked a card up and shook his head to himself. "Your turn..." The back and forth went on for a few minutes and they were currently back to GunEagle, "Got any...twos?"

Chaos nodded and slid him a card, looking back to her hand. "Do you have any Queens?" The femme waited for a moment before asking him a question. "So, how often do you have to work, GunEagle? The others seem like they're busier than you."

GunEagle shook his head, "Go Fish. That's because I'm technically still a rookie and they don't need me a lot yet. I do specialize in aerial combat and not every mission calls for aerial backup. Plus since I'm your handler, the chief has sort of switched my schedule around. Which is fine by me. More free time!" He chuckled, "Though I do have to go train later...Hey! You should come too, watch this brick house in action." He held his arms up like his flexing muscles. "Also, got any kings?"

"You're still a rookie? Technically you're more experienced than me, so I guess that'd make me the new rookie~" She took a card and frowned. "You want me to watch you train? Guess it wouldn't hurt to go-" She stopped when he flexed, blushing lightly. "Hey, you've got muscles, but I bet I'm faster than you... if yesterday wasn't proof enough." She handed him his card. "Slag, I think you're winning. Do you have any eights?"

"Haha. I suggest putting it to a real test. I'll see if Kao-Lyn will let you train with me today. You'd be a better a partner than the simulation one I usually get." He frowned and handed over two eights. He quickly counted cards, "Nah, you got a pair more than I do. Got any sixes?"

"Well I DID have a pair more than you..." Chaos sighed and handed him the card. "I never got a simulation on the Magna Musai. I was always fighting someone, Grappler usually. Sometimes I'd get to spar Dom, but he was tough. One rogue hit and I'd be done for the day."

GunEagle opened his mouth the reply as he took the card when the alarm started going off._** "Gundam Force members, Captain Gundam, Zero, Bakunetsumaru and Shining please report to your stations. There is a Dark Axis sighting in district 12. Repeat there is a Dark Axis sighting in district 12."**_ GunEagle gulped and looked to Chaos to see how she would react to the announcement.

Chaos became very quiet and frowned. She suddenly seemed very uncomfortable. She hadn't seen anyone from Axia in over a week and she couldn't help but to feel a knot in her fuel tank. "I wonder- what they're up to..."

GunEagle watched her with sympathy in his optics and decided not to say really say anything. "Um...you know they really won't be hurt and um...yeah.." Slag what could he say? They were having a good time and this had to happen.

"Stop kidding yourself." Chaos's frown deepened and GunEagle couldn't be sure whether she was angry or upset. Either way her mood was dampened. "Someone _always_ gets hurt, and it's only going to get worse..." she mumbled, throwing her cards on the table."_I_ made it worse."

He was confused, "Wha-...H-how so? Just because you decided not to follow through with their plans and didn't want to invaded us? Y-you didn't make worse..." He really didn't know what to say but it made his spark hurt to see her like this.

"It's not just simple." The femme started rubbing her legs uncomfortably. Little did he know just how big the situation really was. "There's so much more to it than that, GunEagle. _So much more..."_

He frowned at her, "Care to explain?" He then mentally slapped himself, damn his curious nature, "Sorry! Y-you don't have to! Sometimes I ask things without thinking!"

"I didn't join the Dark Axis, I was made for them." Chaos looked up to him, not hesitating to tell him. She had to tell someone eventually, and keeping that information to herself was making her ill. "I was made to specifically for the squadron leader position. Me being a Gundam would allow me to get behind enemy lines easier than the typical Axian. I was made for that job and for Axia, just like how you and Captain were made for Neotopia. Me being here- the General must be furious. I was a big investment for them and they could throw intensified attacks here until I'm either recovered or dead. And there's... someone else that worries me..."

"Whoa..." He wasn't quite sure what to say to that but it made him want to protect her all the more. "What do you mean...'Someone else'?" Oh Primus...she didn't...have a boyfriend did she, despite what she had said? That thought almost made his spark break and he had no idea why he felt like that.

Chaos shuttered. "I-I was going to be forced to bond with someone... he'll be upset when he finds out that I didn't return to the Magna."

"Duuude...that's..." That was crazy. Forcing someone to bond? That just wasn't right. And...she looked so scared suddenly. Whoever this guy must be high up or just plain nasty. His spark practically jumped out of chassis seeing her like this and he_ had_ to do something. He set his cards down and got up before walking over and standing by her. He rocked back and forth on his pedes, "Please, _please_ don't hate me for what I'm about to do?"

Chaos looked up to him from her seat, looking a little confused. "Hate you? I'm not quite following on where you're going with this..."

GunEagle stared at her in anguish, trying to decide if he really should, but she just looked so...not herself. He suddenly grabbed her, not hard, and pulled her to his chassis in a hug. He felt her stiffen and winched, "I _know_ you don't like to be touched, But I...I can't explain it. I just had to hug you and just..tell you it'll be alright. Whoever you're being forced to bond with, _will not_ hurt you or anything, I swear! You are under the SDGs protection and...please don't hate me for doing this."

Chaos was as stiff as a board and her breathing hitched. She didn't like to be hugged, touched, anything. This however was different- he was different._ "I-I don't..."_ The smaller femme exhaled and loosened in his arms, hugging back. "Thank you, Gun. I just don't want anyone to get hurt because of something I did."

He was floored when she hugged him back and laid the side of his helm on top hers. "Everything will be okay, Cammy. I-I don't know how...but it will..." He really wasn't sure what to say and just lightly rubbed her back with his thumb, keeping it just between her shoulders. "All I can really tell you is, we will not allow them to take you. Being forced to bond just isn't right and we will do anything to keep that from happening to you. You don't deserve that..."

Chaos hugged him tighter and buried her face in his neck. She had never felt this comfortable with anyone, but she knew that she could trust him. "Thank you... _for everything..."_

He too tightened his hold on her just slightly, "You're welcome. I'll keep you safe, Chaos. _Always._" He wasn't sure why he was feeling like this but he meant everything he said and would do anything for her.

Chaos' spark not only did flips in her chassis, but it warmed too. She felt good around him, and safe. She believed what he said and knew that she could trust him. Chaos pulled away from him and quickly kissed his cheek. When she realized what she had done her engine sputtered and frowned. "Primus, I'm sorry..."

GunEagle was surprised to say the least as a blush covered his cheeks. Damn...he'd never blushed this much around a femme before. He looked at her before smiling at her, "Hey...It's fine. No harm done." He smirked at her, "I could always return the favor if you don't hit me for doing it?"

"Return the favor?" Chaos shuffled her pedes slightly, blushing heavily. "S-sure. I'll try not to hit you..._ too hard..._" She laughed, but it was a nervous one. She turned her helm slightly and shut her optics tight, preparing for him to return the peck.

He couldn't the amused smile that came to his face as she shut her optics and blushed. He leaned in and, just as quickly as she did, kissed her cheek. He leaned up and slightly removed himself from their hug, hands still on her shoulders.

Chaos shuttered when he pulled away, rubbing her check with her hand. "Well, that wasn't as bad as I expected," she laughed, unable to cool her engine. It had started revving quietly when he kissed her and begun overheating.

He chuckled, "Hey come on. I'm not that bad of a kisser." He noticed her blush had intensified and frowned lightly, "You okay? You look a little flushed."

"I'm alright, I just worked myself up is all..." She inhaled and exhaled deeply, trying to cool her heated engine. "I just hate being touched and- that little peck was- _a lot."_

"Right." He stepped back finally, not really wanting to but knowing she needed her space now. Plus he had invaded her personal space with that hug in the first place, but she did look better minus the blush still adorning her cheeks. "I am sorry I sort of hugged you out the blue. It's just...you looked like you _really_ needed it."

"Don't apologize." Chaos gave him a smile as her blush began to slowly fade. "I needed to get over that phobia eventually. Couldn't expect my personnel space to remain intact for the rest of my life. I needed that..."

"If you say so..." He then smiled at her, "Anytime you need another one, just say so. You can lean on me." He then glanced at their unfinished game. "So you wanna finish our game? Or do something else? We could always watch a movie."

"Hmm, not sure- wait..." Her optics had a flash of confusing and she tilted her helm. "Um, what's a _movie?"_

Dude...they didn't have movies in Axia? "It's..it's like...It's like a book! Only with these people called actors and actresses playing the parts of the characters and they act out the book. And it's recorded and you can watch them on the TV." He pointed to the big black screen in the corner of the room. "There's also kinds where they're animated and the characters are voiced by people rather than played by them and they're not always based off a book. They can be original stories too."

"Oh, I see." The femme hummed to herself thoughtfully as she looked to the screen. She then looked to him. "Well, I do like stories. I usually get to read them in books, it'd be interesting to actually SEE them... I take it you've seen a lot of movies?"

He nodded, "Quite a few. I sure you'll love them." He went over the screen, motioning for Chaos to take a seat on the couch while he opened the cabinet under the TV and looked though the movies. He grabbed a few of each live action and animated before taking them over to Chaos and laying them on the table. He sorted them out and pointed to each category, "These are live action and these are animated. Most of the animated ones are kind of 'kiddy' but they're classics and are kept around for some reason." He shrugged. He had picked out ones that would hopefully appeal to her and ones that weren't too nightmare inducing for someone's first movie. "You look though them and I'll set up the player." He then turned back and began to mess with the DVD player.

"Okay... it's funny how easily people are entertained. In Axia watching a good, bloody sparring matching was the only real form of entertainment than that." She looked closely over the selection of movies, moving the DVDs aside as she went. Chaos kept looking, humming as she went, until she suddenly stopped at one movie. An animated one. "Hey GunEagle, what do you think of... 'Sleeping Beauty'? It seems interesting enough, and it's based off a human fairy tale too. A good learning opportunity."

GunEagle winched internally, She couldn't pick one of the better kiddy ones? He turned around and smiled at her, "That sounds fine. I'll put it on in just a sec..." He finally got the player on and went back over to take the movie from her. "Just for your info, 'Disney' movies are like the gods of animated movies. They have a ton and there's always new ones." He placed the movie in and grabbed the remote as it loaded before flopping down on the couch next to Chaos.

"That's pretty cool. This one seems like an old one, but that makes it all the more interesting." She scooted closer to him and watched the movie begin, her optics instantly widened from the colors and moving picture. She was almost entranced. "... Whoa..."

GunEagle couldn't help the grin that sprouted as he watched her get stare at the screen. He soon turned his attention to the screen, every so often casting a glance at the femme next to him and looking at her reactions to her first movie. He felt...special sharing this with her.

Chaos enjoyed the movie and watched it intently. As the movie drug on her optics became heavy and not she wasn't even sure why. They weren't even half way through the movie and the smaller femme fell asleep, slumped over his shoulder.

The flier blinked in surprise as he felt her lean on his shoulder and when he looked her found she had fallen asleep. He didn't seem to notice the small smile gracing his face as he looked at her. He quietly stopped the movie and very carefully slipped his arm under her. He picked her up and stood with her in arms, finding her to be pretty light and that she just...fit. He quietly carried her back to their rooms and somehow, in a feat of awesome he might add, unlocked her door and took her inside. He gently laid her on the berth and then stroked her cheek before taking his hand away. He let out a quiet sigh of relief as she stayed asleep and quietly exited her room. He took one last look at her and smiled, swearing to himself nothing was going to happen to her.

**~*~*~*~*SK*~*~*~*~**

**Well aren't they just fluffy? And they've only just met! Sounds to me like destiny has plans for these two~ Hope you enjoyed! And stay tuned~**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey All! Chapter nine here and EEEEEEEEE I gotta tell you guys this'll be fluffy~! Hope you all enjoy it as much as Zero and I did~**

**~*~*~*~*SK*~*~*~*~**

**Blanc Base**

**Training Room**

**One Week Later…**

GunEagle stood in a ready position as he faced Chaos. It had been about another week since she came to the base and had finally opened up to him some. Since their little moment in the common room where he had hugged her, she had been a bit more open to him. They had also gone a little tour of Neotopia within that time. Today however held their third training session after he had convinced her and Kao-Lyn to let her. They were on their fourth round, him having won two. Kao-Lyn had wanted him to work on his hand-to-hand and Chaos proved to be more than the perfect partner for it.

Chaos charged him, grunting as she ran at him full speed. As he swung out to catch her helm she ducked and swung her leg out to snatch his ankles, aiming to trip him. "I think I'm going to win this one, GunEagle!"

She had managed to nick his ankle as he moved out of the way and he stumbled slightly before catching himself. "Ha! Fat chance, Cammy!" He rushed at her and tried to hit her shoulder, in order to grab her when she was off balance and throw her down. Unlucky for him it didn't quite work and she managed to almost completely dodge him.

She danced out of his way and pinched the back of his neck, causing him to yelp. Chaos was aiming to pinch his nerve cables and corrupt the data from his processor to the rest of his body. It was a trick she learned from her training in Axia. She squeezed almost as hard as she could, trying to down the larger mech.

GunEagle groaned as she squeezed his neck, trying hard not to fall to his knees. He eventually managed to swing his arm around and catch hers, removing it from his neck. He then spun her around and catch her in an almost choke hold. "Gotcha, Cammy~" He said into her audio receptors.

"ACK!" She coughed as she was trapped. Chaos struggled for a moment but he only tightened his grip. The smaller femme thought deeply, but then an idea popped into her mind. "Hmm, so you think~" She pulled her head back and, using his own arm and grip against him, she was able to wiggle out of her own helmet.

GunEagle was surprised as she wiggled out of helmet and glared at her before tossing it back to her. "You're such a little sneak." He began to circle her as she put her helmet back on.

"Never been called that before," she laughed. GunEagle lunged for her and Chaos side-stepped him, slipping behind him and jumping on his back. She got him in a light choke hold and held him tightly. She whispered into his audios, "Well, how do you plan on getting out of this one?"

Luckily the flier managed to keep his slight shutter to himself when she whispered into his audios. He tried to throw her off but couldn't, so he decided on a different tactic. "Heh, like this." He then bent forward quickly, managing to throw the femme off him and onto the mat. He pinned her hands above her head and smirked at her, his face upside down to her.

Chaos squeaked as she landed on the mat. She tried her hardest to break her hands free from him, squirming and trying to kick her legs out. "UGH! Primus!" When she realized that she wouldn't be able to break away from the stronger mech she stopped fighting, pouting back up at him. "I think you won this one... again."

"Hmm...Indeed I did." He smirked at her again and let go of her hands, allowing her to sit up. "Alright you two! Whoo-Hoo! That's enough for today!" Came Kao-Lyn's voice over the intercom. GunEagle gave a thumbs up to the observation deck where the Chief of Gundams was watching and got up. He offered his hand to Chaos, panting slightly. "Nice match, Cammy."

"Thanks," she puffed. "You too..." Chaos grabbed the flier's hand as he hoisted her up easily. She readjusted her armor and laughed lightly, hints of condensation rolling down her armor. "I'm surprised at how fast you are, considering you have to wear those bulky wings all the time..."

He flexed his wings as he smirked at her, "Surprisingly enough if adjusted the right way they help with my movements. Much like when I'm flying. That and I'm starting to get use to how you move. May have to start being a bit more sneaky if you ever want to win again." He smirked teasingly at her and placed his hand on hips as he puffed out his chassis, the florescent lights making the condensation rolling off him glow slightly.

"Oh I can be trickier," she hummed. Chaos looked over to him, still panting heavily when she eyed some of his condensation rolling off his armor, eyeing his puffed out chest. She shivered as she eyed his chassis, she always thought he looked his best after a good spar.

He smirked as he noticed her eyeing him. He then put his face close to hers, smirking, "You doin' okay there, Cammy? You seem like you see something you like~" It had become increasingly easier to talk and mess around with her after he promised to protect her last week. He didn't even notice that he flirted with her more as well.

"Ha, ha, you're so funny..." Chaos rolled her optics, putting her hands on her hips. "Come on and get some water, you're processor must be overheating." She teasingly pushed his shoulder and began walking towards a drinking fountain, hips swaying slightly.

The flier watched her walk away, optics following her hips before going after her before she noticed him staring. He leaned against the wall, arms crossed, and watched her drink some water. "So what should we do today once we clean up?"

"Well I know you've got a fly over to do," Chaos sighed as stood. She looked to him, her violet optics meeting his green ones. "I just planned on reading while you were out, maybe wave you off from the hanger..."

"Fair enough." He lightly bumped her away from the water fountain with his hip so he could grab a drink, "What about when I get back? I won't be gone too long so we could still do something before it got too late." He bent down and started to drink some water, watching Chaos from the corner of his optics.

Chaos put a hand to her hip, cocking it to the side. "Primus, I'm not sure. I guess I'm game for just about anything." She looked at his optics, smiling softly. She was happy that she was able to grow close with him, they seemed to have quite a bit in common. More so than she originally thought.

The mech finished his drink and wiped his mouth before snapping his faceplate back. "Hmm...Let's see..." He motioned for her to walk with him as the exited the training room. "I'm not sure either. We could play another card game, watch another movie," Which he found out she really liked the animated ones, "Hmm...I really don't know."

Chaos paused, chewing her bottom lip. She then looked up to him and twiddled her digits nervously. "Hey Gun, what's it like to fly all the time? It must be pretty cool.."

"Dude! It's great!" He waved his arms around excitedly, "The feel of the wind rushing past you! The almost weightless feeling! You just...feel so free!" He looked at her with a huge smile behind her faceplate. "Why do you ask?" He asked, tilting his head to the side.

Chaos' face turned pink. "Oh, no reason..." She felt horrible asking him what was on her mind, she didn't want to bother him with something so small and mundane.

GunEagle frowned, "Hey." He lightly bumped her shoulder, "You can tell me. You know that." He put his face close to hers and looked into her optics, making his wide and 'innocent' looking. "Pleeeease tell me, Cammy?" He asked, trying to pout behind his faceplate.

"I don't know how comfortable you'd feel with this, but..." Chaos rubbed the back of her helm shyly and her spark fluttered. "Maybe you can take me on a flight sometime?"

He blinked at her, "You want to go on a fly?" He watched her as she got all shy and smiled at her, "Why not? Though...I thought you said you disliked heights?"

"I do, but after the whole 'touching' thing I found that to get rid of a fear it's best to just nip it. I'd rather nip both of them..." Chaos shyly reached out and delicately took his hand, holding it. _"With you~"_

GunEagle blinked at her as his spark flipped, damn he was noticing how pretty her optics were again. "Heh." He smiled at her from behind his faceplate as his hand squeezed hers lightly and he pulled her a bit closer, "I'd be happy to help any way I can."

Chaos sighed and looked relieved. "Thanks, Gun. I know it's weird and I'm sorry if it's uncomfortable, but I trust you. I've got to get over this height phobia anyways..." She leaned into him and nuzzled him slightly.

He was surprised when she nuzzled him and it took him a moment to nuzzled her back, "Hey, it's not weird at all. I can understand where you're coming from. It'll turn out just fine." He didn't know why but he suddenly kissed her on the top of her helm to help comfort her. "We'll go out after my fly over, okay? That why I can refuel and we don't have to worry about being on the job. And you'll have some time to prepare." He leaned back and smiled softly at her.

Chaos was surprised that she didn't have the urge to pull away and slap him for the kiss on her helm, but she was becoming more comfortable with the flier. "Thank you. I'm definitely going to need some time to get prep for this..." She coughed and cleared her vocalizers. "Not that I'm _that_ afraid..."

He chuckled lightly, "Of course." He fully pulled away then and, keeping her hand in his, starting going toward the hanger. "So you said you were going to read while I was gone. What book do you have this time?" It seemed like every time he asked about what she was reading she had a new book.

She followed after him, keeping close as they slipped pasted human personnel and GM crew. Chaos laughed lightly when he questioned about the book. "I guess the question would be which one _haven't_ I read yet... it's a collection of human fairytales that Shute let me borrow. Grimm fairy tales I think they're called? They seem interesting enough."

He chuckled again, "Niiiice. Which one are you reading now?" He gently tugged her around a corner leading her to the stair case that down to where he got on his launch pad.

"Sleeping Beauty, believe it or not," she replied as they descended down the stair case. Her face suddenly scrunched up. "Although, it's nothing like the movie so far. It's actually kind of horrible, more of a night mare than a fairytale. Humans would make up some of the strangest stories."

"Yeah, that happens sometimes. Plus I think I heard Captain say once that Grimm tales are rather dark. Also Disney movies usually have happy endings and are more...like they are since they're for kids." They eventually made it to his dock and GunEagle had to let go of her hand. He looked momentarily upset about that, it fit so well in his. "Anyway, I should get goin'. See ya later?"

"Primus, they're all going to be terrifying then..." Chaos hesitantly let his hand slip away and she took a step back. She tried to stay well away from his dock. "Yeah, you probably should. Don't want to keep the Chief's report waiting..." She retracted her facemask and gave him a smile. "Yeah, I'll definitely see you later."

He beamed at her from behind his faceplate before winking at her, "Everything will be awesome later. Don't worry." He then got up onto his dock and waved at her before going though his usual launch sequence leaving Chaos in the hanger.

Chaos stood there, waving to him until he completely disappeared. She was left standing alone in the hanger, feeling a little awkward by the silence. After a few minutes she turned around left the hanger, thinking about what she could do until GunEagle got back. Chaos didn't know anyone well enough to just 'hang out' with them, especially since many of them were still wary of her.

A giggle soon came floating down the hallway and the other gundamess residing at the SDG turned a corner, pink cape flowing behind her as she turned around. She giggled again as she looked back the way she came before noticing Chaos. "Oh! Hello there, Chaos~!"

Chaos swung around, nearly startled. "Oh, Shining- I haven't seen in a while. How... how are you?"

The Knightess smiled sweetly at the younger femme and walked closer to her, "Sorry if I startled you. And I'm fine. Currently amusing myself by making Zero upset." Another giggled escaped her. "And how are you? I've heard you and GunEagle have been getting along nicely."

"Yeah, I think we've been getting a long pretty well. He's pretty good company..." Chaos returned the smile and waited for the Knightess to catch up to her. "Wait, what are you doing to poor Zero now?"

"That's good to hear!" She then giggled wildly not being able to stop it. She then looked behind her before whispering Chaos, "I've made him believe I've taken something of his~" She bit her lip behind her mouth guard to try to stop her giggle fit. "Things were getting a bit dull for us so I decided to do something to fix that."

"So is that what couples do?" Chaos questioned. Shining would've thought it was joke at first, but the younger femme was being completely serious. "They mess around with one another?"

Shining blinked at Chaos before realizing she was really curious about it. She smiled, "Sometimes. Other times they'll just enjoy each other's company. Why do you ask?"

Chaos blushed. "N-nothing! I just don't know how those kinds of things work, so..." She scratched the back of her helm. "You seem to know how it works, and I couldn't help but to ask."

Shining looked at Chaos for a moment before nodding, "Alright. If you have any more questions, feel free to ask. There's a lot more than what I just said. There's the romantic stuff you can do, all the random romantic gestures that can happen, which Zero does a lot." She giggled, "There's having someone to be there for you and just knowing they'll always love you no matter what." The Knightess seemed to go into Lala-Land for a moment before she heard someone else coming down the hall. "Oh! That'll be Zero. Heehee~ You didn't see me." She then hid behind the next corner.

Chaos watched her leave, almost dumbfounded. Zero managed to come around the corner just as Shining disappeared. He paused for a moment when he saw Chaos, stopping just before he could bowl her over. "Oh, good day Miss Chaos. You seem well..."

She smiled back to him, happy to see the knight. "I am, and nice to see you too. Looking for something?"

"More like someone," he hummed thoughtfully. "Have you seen Lady Shining?"

"Um, no I haven't?"

Shining couldn't stop giggling and, even with her hands over her mouth, one managed to escaped and alert Zero of her presence before she could sneak away.

"Hmm..." Zero gently pushed past Chaos and peeked around Shining's corner. As she was trying to sneak away he reached out and tugged on her cape. "Nice try, Love. Perhaps you should laugh more quietly next time?

The Knightess eeped and laughed out loud as Zero caught her, "I-I have n-no idea what y-you mean~" She laughed even harder as he pulled her to him.

Zero pulled her into him and wrapped his arms around her waist, wafting warm air on the back of her neck. "Oh I think you do. It was a valiant try~" He kissed the side of her helm and purred.

Chaos just stood behind them, looking away briefly and feeling a tad awkward.

"Well, One: Not getting it back. No matter what you try~ Two: Stop it." She gently elbowed him, "I'm sure you're making Chaos uncomfortable."

"What-OPH!" Zero let go of her and rubbed his stomach. It didn't hurt, but it took him by surprise. He looked around and shuttered when he saw Chaos. "Mana, I'm sorry- we didn't mean to make you feel odd, Miss Chaos."

"Oh no, it's fine," she replied as she waved her hands. Chaos turned to leave. "I was just on my way to wait for GunEagle anyways..."

"Hmm...you have an awfully long wait then. Didn't he just leave?" Shining asked, crossing back over the younger femme, dragging Zero along with her. "Why don't we keep you company?"

"Yeah, he left about five minutes ago..." Chaos frowned slightly. "Oh you don't have to, I'd hate to ruin your plans."

"Nonsense." Zero held his head high, puffing his chest out. "Our afternoon is free of any obligations. We'd be more than happy to keep you company."

Shining playfully rolled her optics at Zero antics, "What he said." She smiled at Chaos, "It's no trouble at all. And he would have eventually found out I tricked him anyway~ Oops! Did I say that~?" She looked at Zero with fake surprised look.

Zero gave her a thud on her back, chuckling. "I'm not sure, did you~?"

"Thanks Shining," Chaos sighed. She looked to the older femme, scratching her helm. "So what do you usually do with your free time?"

Shining giggled as Zero thumped her. "No problem, Chaos. And it all depends on what we're feeling. Though usually we..." She suddenly stopped and blushed lightly, "Oh just another couple thing is all!" She giggled nervously for a moment.

Zero coughed. "Nice save, Love-"

"Other things? I don't even think I want to know..." Chaos very well knew what she meant, but she didn't want to dig into it. "So what you want to do?"

"It's up to you~" She smiled at Chaos again, "You are the SDG's guest after all."

_Guest_ rung in Chaos' receptors. In all reality she was just a guest, but the more time she spent there the more she wanted to stay. She knew that GunEagle had something to do with that too... "I'm not even sure. I had planned on sitting in my room to read until GunEagle picked me back up. It'd be weird to do anything else by myself."

"Hmm...alright." Shining couldn't help but be a bit curious as they started walking down the hallway, "Oh? And what are you and GunEagle going to do later?"

"He was going to take me flying after he got back," she explained. Her shoulders visibly tensed as she continued down the hall. "I'm not a fan of flying and he's going to help me nip that phobia."

"Do tell him to hold off on the tricks," Zero sighed. "He can get overly excited..."

Chaos swung around._ "What?"_

Shining sighed and tried to calm Chaos down, "Hey now. Don't worry. I'm sure he knows better than to try anything while he's flying with someone, especially someone who's never flown before." She gave Zero a look that said 'Did you really have to mention the tricks?'.

Zero put his hands up in an apologetic fashion and bit down his glossa.

"I'd think so too. He doesn't seem like someone that'd try stuff like that unless I was alright with it." Chaos made it to her room and opened. "Hmm, maybe I'll get my book and we can sit in the common area?"

"Sounds perfect~" Shining waited for Chaos to grab her book and glared lightly at Zero, "You should try to watch what you say, Dear." She wasn't really mad at him of course, she wanted Chaos to feel safe here, especially around GunEagle. She was beginning to suspect something between them.

"I'm sorry," Zero sighed. He grabbed his helm tiredly, just thinking about the younger flier made him exhausted. "I couldn't stop myself. He really would try it, you know..."

Shining hummed, "I'm not so sure about that, Dear." She stepped closer and took hold of his hand before talking softly into his audio receptors, "I think he likes her. Like I like you~" She gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

Zero purred when she kissed him. His optics shot open when she brought up GunEagle's potential fondness of Chaos. "What? How can you tell? I think it's bit early to judge, darling~"

"Sorry, I'll be out in second!" Chaos shouted from inside her room.

"Take your time!" Shining called back before giggling, "One: I don't think so, Dear. Two: Call it femme's intuition. I just have a feeling." She nuzzled Zero lightly, "Plus remember our sparks called to each other the moment we met. Maybe the same thing is happening with them?"

"Well, I can't argue against you~" He kissed the top of her helm. "She may be good for him. Hopefully he'll settle down if he had a nice femme to keep him in line-"

Chaos had just stepped out as he was finishing his sentence. She looked to Zero and Shining quizzically. "Who had a nice femme? _What?"_

Shining giggled at Chaos, "We were just continuing an ongoing conversation that if Bakunetsumaru had a nice femme he might be less annoying. In Zero's words at least." That wasn't total lie, they had had that conversation. "Anyway, shall we go to the common room?"

"Heh, best of luck to that femme. She'd have to be exceptionally patient and cook, I suppose." Chaos smiled to the pair and gripped her book excited. "Yup, I'm ready~! It'll be nice to get in there, it's so relaxing."

"It is." Shining replied as she started walking next to Chaos, towing Zero behind her. "So what are you reading?"

"It's a collection of fairy tales," Chaos replied. She showed Shining the book. "It'd be interesting to see if Lacroa's fairy tales are similar to the ones in this book. Shute said that these stories are hundreds of years old."

"Oh, that does look interesting. Hmm...it would, wouldn't it?" She then turned to Zero, "What was that one that I liked?...I think it had a spirit that looked like a mermaid and a fairy in it?"

Zero perked when she addressed him. "Oh, the fable of Norna and the Enchanted Sea? It's an interesting tale..."

"It does sound interesting, but I don't think there's a story like that in this book," Chaos sighed.

Shining shrugged, "Hmm...maybe not. But you never know. There may be one in there. You'll have to let us know of what stories are in there once you're done with it."

"I definitely will." Chaos smiled to them as they entered the common room. She immediately walked over to the couch and sloppily fell back into it. She opened it to where she had left off…

Zero and Shining sat down, the Knightess sitting right next to Chaos. He peered over and squinted at the title of the story. "Hmm, 'Sleeping Beauty'? That seems like a fable that could've come from Lacroa."

Shining looked over as well nodded, "Yes. What's it about?" She couldn't help but slip closer to Zero and snuggle slightly into him. They hardly ever got as much downtime in Lacroa as they got here and it was nice to just be able to enjoy each other company without something coming up. Minus a Dark Axis attack of course.

"I haven't read the book yet," Chaos hummed as she studied the page. "I did see the movie, though. A princess is cursed and pricks her finger on a spindle needle, causing her to fall into a deep sleep. A prince gives her 'true love's kiss' and she wakes up, saved from the curse. It's a pretty romantic story I think."

"Hmm...Does sound romantic~" Shining sighed airily and leaned against Zero. "To be woken up by true loves kiss...Then again I'm woken up like that every day. Aren't I, Dear?" She smirked up at Zero before kissing the underside of his chin. She then giggled and blushed lightly, "Sorry, Chaos. Don't mean to keep doing, as Kay puts it, the 'Lovey Dovey' stuff around you. Wouldn't want to make you uncomfortable."

"Yes, we're sorry." Zero gave Shining a playful nudge and glared at her. "Sometimes my lovely Shining can't keep her hands to herself."

Chaos waved her hand at them dismissively. "It's alright, it doesn't bother me you guys. Really..." She stopped and thought, isn't that how she and GunEagle were starting to act? Could they be? She stopped herself and looked back to her book.

"And what about you, Mister Flirty Knight? You're always touching me in some way." She then watched Chaos look quickly back at her book, "Is everything alright?"

Chaos opened her mouth to speak, but stopped. She opened it again and looked to the couple curiously. "How do you- know when someone likes you? Not JUST as a friend, but something more."

Shining fell into thought for a moment, "Hmm...it's hard to say. Sometimes they may be inexplicitly nervous around you, maybe they'd actually be mean to you, though little kids usually do that. Or they could constantly flirt with you." She glared playfully at Zero. "It's really a tossup. The only way you could know is to ask them or wait for them to make a move. Love can be a tricky thing. Sometimes people also do stupid things~" She smiled lightly at the younger femme, having an odd feeling this had to do with a certain flier.

"It sounds complicated." Chaos frowned and started reading her book, Shining's answer bouncing around her CPU.

"It does," Zero admitted. "You'd be surprised how quickly it all goes, though. One moment you meet someone new and then next, well, you understand..."

"You'll be a wonderful relationship~" Shining said, happily.

"I'm not interested in anyone yet," Chaos huffed. "Maybe much later down the road when I'm not as busy..."

Shining smiled impishly at Chaos, the younger not noticing as she was looking at her book, "Of course. Just remember what we said~ Also remember it may not always be a bed of roses. But if you truly love that someone, everything will be fine."

Chaos laughed as she continued on with her book. She couldn't see herself falling in love, at least, not anytime soon. She fell silent at the book stole her undivided attention, nearly forgetting about her scheduled flight with GunEagle later…

**Blanc Base**

**Two hours later**

GunEagle came walking down the hallway, heading toward the common room. When he had come back from his fly over, he hadn't seen Chaos so figured she must have been in the common room. If not he'd check her room. He was already refueled and ready to go. Turning the corner he found the femme he had been looking for totally engrossed in her book. He smiled behind his faceplate and watched her for a moment, happy she was becoming more comfortable. "Hey, Cammy. You ready?"

Chaos jolted up. She hadn't heard him come in... time had gone by very quickly. "What? You're back already?"

He smirked lightly behind his faceplate, "It's been two hours. You been reading this whole time?" He walked over and plopped down next her, his arm resting on the back of the couch. He tilted his head to the side, "Do you still wanna go?"

"Yeah, just finished this before you got here," she hummed as she closed the book. She tossed it on the table and took in a deep breath. "Of course I still want to go... if you still don't mind letting me tag along."

"Not at all!" He chirped before standing up. "I'm ready if you are?" He held out his hand to her. He wings tingled lightly with the anticipation of being out in the air again. The flier was excited to be taking Chaos out like this.

"Yeah-yeah I'm ready." She took his hand and he helped to hoist her out of the couch. Chaos was nervous about the flight, but she didn't want him to know. She couldn't help but to think about the worse things that could happen to them while flying that high in the air, but she tried her hardest to force them out of her CPU. "Was your earlier flight good?"

He noticed she seemed a little shaky, most likely nervous, but didn't call her on it. "Yeah, kind of boring but patrols usually are. This'll be fun! I have company~" He guided her to the hanger and grabbed a pair of goggles. "Put these on. They'll help protect your optics from the wind."

"Alright, that seems easy enough..." Chaos took the goggles and studied them, before slowly putting them on. She took moment to peer out of the hanger and shivered when she couldn't see the ground. "Is there- anything else I need to do?"

GunEagle put his hands on her shoulders and steered her to his platform. "Not really. Just let me hold you and hold on tight." He gently cupped the side of her face and turned it to look at him, "Everything will be okay. You'll love this and if not I'll bring you right back."

Chaos slowly nodded to him and, she didn't even realize it, rubbed his wrist. "Okay, that sounds fair enough..." She exhaled and tried to relax. "I trust you."

He bumped his forehead against hers gently, "I'm...really glad you do." He then stepped back slightly before picking her up gently, bridal style, holding her close to him. "This okay? It's really the only way to carry you."

Chaos yelped lightly as she was picked up, but she honestly didn't know why she was surprised. She expected to be revolted by being held like that, but she found it to be oddly comfortable. "This is fine, it's not like I can fly myself." She glanced up at him for a few moments, getting comfortable in his arms. "You won't drop me, will you?"

He blinked in surprise for a moment at the question before shaking his head, "Not at all...I'll never drop you." He walked up and settled onto his platform. "May wanna wrap your arms around my neck and hold on. Just to be safe. I may not drop you but, to be honest, if you're not holding on there's a chance you'll fall." He took a deep breath, suddenly a bit nervous about dropping her and her falling, and tightened his hold just slightly, not enough to be noticed, "Knowing that, you still wanna go?"

Chaos wrapped her arms around his neck and nodded to him. Her body tightened in his arms and her spark raced, but she wanted to give this a try. Her engine couldn't help but to sputter a little when he mentioned about her 'falling'. "Yeah, I still want to give it a shot. I need to get over this thing with flying now while I still can."

"Gotcha." He nodded to the attendant to start the lift. They started rising and he nudged her helm gently, "Everything will be okay. I promise." He still tightened his hold on her a bit more, "You won't fall and I won't drop you. Now I suggest closing your eyes when we take off, best to be careful that you don't get vertigo." He said as the lift stopped and they stood there on top of the runway. His visor flipped down and smirked at her, "Just hold on tight and brace yourself." Despite the femme in his arms and the delicate situation, he was still excited to go flying. He started his thrusters and waited for the go ahead.

Chaos said nothing. She clenched her optics shut and buried her face into his neck. Hearing his thrusters come to life just made her hold him tighter and every inch of her body became tight. She was trying her hardest to prepare for the launch which, from what she noticed, was very abrupt and fast. She trusted him completely, something that she didn't think she'd ever do…

He felt her tighten and, for some reason he wasn't sure about, kissed the side of her helm quickly before the go ahead came and they were racing down the runway. Once at end, they were launched and his wings spread out and he banked right and soon leveled out as they flew off. He usually spun as he launched but not this time. He soon reached a comfortable altitude and speed, not fast but not slow. He looked at Chaos quickly, "You can look now. And I suggest looking everywhere but down."

"That's it?" Chaos pulled her helm away from his neck and slowly looked around. "That wasn't too bad, I expected a lot worse. This is pretty-" Her optics accidentally roamed down and she could see right between the clouds. The ground was almost not visible. Chaos shuttered, and then _screamed._ They were much higher up than she thought.

GunEagle was startled by the scream and wobbled slightly. "Chaos! Chaos, Look at me!" He yelled, not having the means to turn her head toward him.

Chaos' helm snapped up and she looked directly at him. The fear in her optics could easily be seen, her pupils shrunken back and her arms squeezing his neck. It was painfully obvious that she was scared to death.

"Deep breaths, Cammy. Come on, deep breaths. You can do it." He flipped his visor up and hovered in the air. "You're alright. It's okay. Just calm down. I can easily take you back to the base." He kept his voice level and calm, amazed he wasn't freaking out himself.

"No-no, I'm alright..." She inhaled, and then she exhaled. "Sorry, I've never been this high before," she stuttered as she looked down again. She shivered and hugged him at tightly as she could. "It just took me by surprise is all."

He felt his spark flutter and discovered he really like having her this close, hugging him tightly. He nodded slowly, watching her, "I did say not to look down...but alright. We'll keep going." He then smiled at her, "It's alright to be scared though. You're safe."

"I know- I just couldn't help it. Curiosity got the best of me..." She smiled back up at him and, before she could stop herself, kissed his chin. "Thank you, Gun. I wouldn't do this with anyone else."

He felt a light blush cover his cheeks as she kissed him and his spark race faster. "Heh...no problem. None at all." He flipped his visor back down and looked at her with a smirk, "Ready to go on?"

Chaos hugged his neck and nodded. She glanced up at him for a brief moment. "I'm ready when you are..."

He nodded and begun to fly again. He flew in soft zigzag line, waving side to side in the air. "See...once you get use to it, it's not so bad." He dipped a bit and rose back up, nothing too complicated. He kept it soft and a leisurely pace, making sure not to scare her again.

Chaos relaxed in his arms. She smiled when her fuel tank fluttered from the dip and zigzags, a small giggle even managed to slip past her vocalizers. "No, it isn't. It's actually kind of nice, I can see why you like it so much."

GunEagle beamed behind his faceplate. She liked this! "Yeah. It's a lot of fun and relaxing." He flew up and bit higher and though a cloud, coming back out with a few dew drops on their armor.

Chaos finally felt comfortable enough to let go of his neck with one arm and reached out for the cloud. She watched the white puff wisp around her fingers and evaporate to her touch. She was really enjoying herself. "Yeah, perfect for thinking. It's quiet and peaceful- is this what you do to think?" She didn't look at him, keeping her optics locked to the clouds. "I like to walk when I need to get out for a bit- but that must seem boring compared to this."

He shrugged lightly, "Sometimes, other times I just come up here to get away. This just has a way of making you feel free..." He smiled down at her. "It's not boring at all. Everyone does different things."

"You don't have to be so polite," she teased, punching him on the shoulder. "THIS is much better than just walking. You can go anywhere you want, do what you want- it's a lot of fun~!"

He laughed, "Hey! It's true! I don't mind a walk every once in a while. But you're right, flying is better." He dipped a bit again and weaved to and fro. "Hey...I've got an idea. Hold on alright?"

_"H-hold on?"_ Chaos didn't hesitate and squeezed his neck, tucking her helm tightly against his chest. She did not like where this was going..

"Hey." He chuckled lightly, "Don't worry." He suddenly did a slow barrel roll before righting himself and continuing their leisurely pace. "Was that so bad?"

Chaos was still squeezing his neck. It really wasn't that bad, she just had to work to get her equilibrium back in order. "No- no it wasn't. It was actually..." Her grip around his neck loosened. "Kind of fun."

He chuckled happily, "That a girl!" He grinned at her. "I'm proud of you, Cammy! So far you're doing great! Minus that scream." He smirked at her and flipped his visor up so she could see he was merely teasing her and was nowhere near mad at her for getting scared.

Chaos beamed. She was happy that she decided to give it a try and that GunEagle was the one to take her. She slapped his chest with the back of her hand and kicked her legs happily. "Ha. Ha. You're very funny. Next time I'll scream right in your audio receptor~"

"Please don't~" He laughed as his visor came back down. "So what should we do? Just fly around for a bit or do you wanna go somewhere?" He was extremely happy to see her like this and to be sharing his favorite past time with her.

"Hmm..." Chaos hummed to herself, thinking. "Do you mind if you show me one more trick and then head back to the base? I'm kind of itching to feel solid ground underneath my pedes again."

"Fair enough. Now hmm...What trick..." There was no way he was doing a loop. "How about a triple barrel roll? Upwards, like how I usually take off?"

"That sounds good," she chimed. She laid her helm against his chest and, she didn't realize it, nuzzled him. She completely trusted him. "I'm ready when you are~"

He didn't seem to notice her nuzzling him and if he did, didn't comment. He sped up slightly and went downward first before pulling up and spinning three times before angling back toward base. "How was that?!" Doing tricks always got him pumped up.

"That was fun~!" Chaos was really enjoying herself. She never thought that flying could be so much fun and she briefly wished that she had wings of her own. She laughed when she noticed how revved he got from that trick. "I take it you like doing tricks?"

"Yeah!" He laughed. "I can't help it! They're fun!" He smiled down at her, "One of these days you'll have to watch me and I'll give ya a show! Show you all the tricks I can do."

Chaos chuckled and rested her helm against his chest, seemingly comfortable enough to fall asleep. "That sounds like it'd be fun. I'm can never turn down a free show anyways," she sighed. She looked up to him smirked. "I'll have to show you how to win a foot race, hmm?"

He chuckled, "Fair enough." He flew gently back to the base, enjoying the feel of her in his arms. He glanced down at her and noticed she had her optics closed. "Sleepy, Cammy?"

"Hmm?" She opened an optic and looked to him. There was something about the fresh air that made her tired, but she wasn't willing to admit that quite yet. "Just enjoying the fresh air. The Base can get awfully stuffy."

"Yeah...Hey whenever you want to get out, just say the word. We'll go do something." He smiled at her, "Alright?"

"Alright, sounds good to me..." She gave him a smile as the base came into their view. "Thanks, Gun."

"Anytime, Cammy~" They eventually landed and went though the landing sequence. He set her down once they were going down on his platform and kept a hand on her back until he was sure she had her balance back.

She was glad that his hand was there, if it wasn't she would've fallen backwards like a rock. She grabbed his arm and helped to use it right herself. "Primus, my legs are still asleep..."

He subconsciously ran his thumb back and forth across her back. "Just take it easy. Move them slowly to wake them up." The platform finished descending, locking into place. He carefully stepped off, arm still around Chaos as he helped her down.

Chaos gripped him and shook her legs out. She finally regained the feeling in them and let go of GunEagle. "I got it, thanks. Never had them fall asleep on me like that, but then again, I was never held like that for almost an hour." She elbowed him lightly.

He chuckled, "Well hey, it's not like we could go flying without me holding you." He stepped a bit closer to her. "And for the record. You're...very easy to hold."

"Ha, right. I don't have wings of my own..." She paused and looked up to him after his last sentence. The femme rubbed the back of her neck shyly. "Really? Why would you say that? Maybe I should wear heavier armor..."

"Heh...nah you don't need to do that. And I just mean...I don't know, you just...seemed to fit I guess." She was cute when she got all shy.

"I fit?" Chaos blushed. She tried to take in extra air to cool off her engines, but she couldn't help it. She laughed nervously and gave him a teasing wink. "Maybe we were made for each other then, am I not right?"

He chuckled, "Who knows..? Maybe we were..." He wasn't sure why but there was just something about her right that second. Maybe it was low light of the hanger or the blush on her cheeks. Either way she was very alluring.

Chaos took a step towards him. His engine rumbled and it was like music to her audios. "Yeah, what would be the odds of that-" She had looked up to him and stopped. The light caught his helm and chassis in a way that just made his green optics pop. He had suddenly started to look very, very handsome.

"Donno..." Damn...those optics of hers were just so bright and dark at the same time. He moved a bit closer, helm tilting downward slightly.

Chaos opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. She wasn't sure why she was doing it, and part of her wanted to pull away, but she leaned up to him and shifted her helm to the side. Her breathing slowed and was shaky... she had no idea what she was doing, but it felt right.

Primus he hoped she didn't pull away, she was just so attractive right now. He leaned a bit closer, slowly inching toward her faceplate, optics locked on hers.

"Hey GunEagle!"

He jumped back, optics wide and wings flaring out as Kay came around the corner.

Chaos sputtered horribly when Kay jumped in. Oh how her face started burning, but that's when it hit her. Was she going to kiss him? The femme pushed that notion of her CPU and stepped away from GunEagle before Kay could see them, not wanting to attract too much attention.

Kay finally came into view and stopped, staring at the two. Both had that 'Deer caught in the headlights' look.. "You guys okay?" She asked.

"Yeah!" GunEagle answered a bit too quickly. He then chuckled nervously, "So..uh...what cha' want?"

"Shute was wondering if you were going to still come play poker tonight. You sure you're alright?"

Chaos didn't look to her and tried to wave Kay off. "Yeah, we're fine! COMPLETELY fine-"

The half-demon raised an eyebrow, "Uh-huh...okay then."

GunEagle chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his neck. "Tell Shute I'll be there."

"Gotcha...I'll leave you two alone now.." She smirked to herself once she turned to go, there was something going on between those two…

Chaos just stood there in the awkward silence. She finally coughed and shuffled her pedes to break up the silence. "Uh- thanks for the flight, GunEagle. It was nice..."

"Um..yeah. Anytime, Chaos..." He stood there, rocking back and forth on his feet. "So um...What are you going to do now?"

"I was going to try to get a new book," she sighed as she played with her digits nervously. "I-uh- finished the last one earlier today."

"Oh...Cool." He looked down at the floor. He didn't know what was worse, The fact that they almost kissed or the fact that he really wanted to try to kiss her again. Though it really wasn't bad that they had almost kissed...if Kay hadn't come, he thought it would've been nice to.

"Yeah, I guess." Chaos scratched her helm shyly. "I guess... I should be going. I think you've got a party to get ready for too, don't you?"

"Well...it's more of just a little get together. We just play a card game and hang out every two weeks. I think Kay and Shining do something too. I'm sure you'd be welcome to join them." He shifted some and looked at her, "I guess...have a good night if I don't see ya before bed."

"That sounds nice, maybe I'll ask to join them if I see them hanging around." She gave him a little wave, shyly smiling before turning around to leave. "Thanks, you-you too. I'll see you around, alright?"

He waved at her, "Yeah, for sure." He watched her go before sighing and sagging. Damn...he hoped there wouldn't be any awkwardness around them the next time they saw each other.

**~*~*~*~*SK*~*~*~*~**

**Eeeeeeee Told you this was fluffy~! And awww they got interrupted before something could happen, don't you just hate that? Anyway hope you enjoyed and stay tuned for what happens next~**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hidey Ho! And here we are at chapter ten, Oooooo I've got a feeling about this one. Is it good? Is it bad? Well I guess you'll just have to read cause I already know what happens sillies~ **

**~*~*~*~*SK*~*~*~*~**

**Three Days Later**

_**Medical Wing**_

Chaos couldn't believe that this was happening. She walked down the hall with an ice bag and book in hand, making her way down to the base's medical wing. GunEagle had managed to hurt himself earlier in the day, something about getting hit by one of Destroyer Dom's rockets- Primus, she wasn't even sure. She wasn't sure why, but she felt the need to make sure that he was okay and give him some good company.

She quietly knocked on his door and peered into the room. "Hello?"

There was a slight groan before GunEagle's voice filtered to Chaos, "Come on in, Cammy." Primus, he was exhausted and not really in the tired sense. He just felt drained, then again who wouldn't after a fight like that. He had somehow shorted out and had fallen on Destroyer Dom and one of his rockets had jammed into his wing, denting it slightly and making it impossible for him to fly back to base. He was mostly fixed up now but his wing still hurt like frell.

Chaos opened the door and froze. "Oh Gun, you look horrible..." She frowned and looked upset. He looked like he got ran over by a bus! "I'm sorry, I can come back later. You seem really tired..."

He waved a hand at her, "No, no. Stay. I could use the company. Really." He adjusted slightly on his stomach, since it hurt to lie on his back, and pointed to the chair beside the bed. "Take a seat."

She smiled to him and made her way towards the chair. "I've got an ice pack for your wing, and something for you to read while you're in bed." She sat down and carefully, delicately placing the icepack on his wing. Chaos was trying her hardest not to hurt him, she just hated seeing him in pain.

GunEagle winced lightly as she placed the ice pack on before sighing. "Oooh, that feels great. Thanks." He propped his head up on his arms, which were crossed over his pillow and watched Chaos she sat down. "And thanks for bringing something for me to do. I hate just sitting here." He smiled at her, "So how are you?"

"I'm doing good," she hummed. Chaos placed the book at the small desk next to his bed, making herself comfortable on the chair. "I'm just upset that Chief Haro hasn't cleared me for field work yet. I could've helped if I were there... maybe you wouldn't be hurt."

"Hey...Don't worry. Things happen. That and I didn't except my pack to short out." He smiled at her. "And I'm sure the Chief will clear you soon. Just be patent." He groaned lightly again, "Damn...that was a really good call on the ice pack."

"I'm glad it's helping. I wasn't quite sure if it'd do anything for you." She suddenly frowned when he hissed and groaned. She wanted to try to help him relax, but how? "Hmm..." Chaos stood up and walked up alongside him. She cracked her knuckles and looked over his back. "Do you mind if I try something?"

"Sure. Go ahead." He blinked and tried to tilt his head to watch was she was doing. "What 'cha gonna do?"

"Just- try to relax..." Chaos moved right next to his bed. She leaned over him, parts of her chassis brushing against his as she began to massage his back plates. She could feel his back strut snap and pop and she moved her hands skillfully around the gaps in his plating. "I'm sorry if this seems weird, but I remember when I hurt my back on the Magna. The ship's medic worked out my back strut like this and I felt good as new after..."

GunEagle stiffened at first before groaning and burying his head in his arms. "Aww man...Primus..Cammy...You're good at that." He voice was slightly muffled but still audible. He began to relax as she worked on his back, trying to pay attention to the way her chassis brushed against his back somewhat. He moaned lightly, "That's really good..."

"Really?" She continued working on his back, pressing her digits into his shoulders and trying to work the knots out of his cables and strut. "I'm glad... how about here?" She shifted her hands down and rubbed where his wings connected to his back, rubbing the ball joints.

He moaned again and his wings twitched just slightly. His wings were very sensitive and Chaos's rubbing was divine. "Oooh...That...Yeah, right there..." He sighed and was practically putty in her hands.

Chaos was surprised how easy it was to make him relax. The flier was way too easy to please, at least, that's what she thought. She buried her digits in deeper when he indicated that he like that particular spot. "Wow, it's really tight over here. It must be horribly sore..."

He groaned again, "Yeah. Feels like it." He turned his head and glanced at her. "Thanks a lot for, Mmm, doing that."

Chaos kindly smiled at him, continuing working on his back and wing base. "You're welcome. It's the least I can do for everything you've done for me. With how hard you work you've earned a little strut- realignment~"

He chuckled lightly, "Hey fine by me." He moaned again as she worked at an exceptionally tight spot. His head lulled and rested on his arms, more light groans and moans escaping him.

"Hmm, I think I'll have to come by later and work on this some more..." She stopped and rubbed her hands sorely. Chaos had rubbed his back harder than she thought. "You are really, really tight in some spots. No wonder why you hurt so much."

"Heh, well a fight will do that I guess. Stresses you out." He watched Chaos rub her hands, "You didn't hurt yourself I hope. And maybe I can pay you back one day and massage you." He settled down in bed, already feeling better.

_**"Chaos Cammerce, please report to the Chief's office. Repeat, Chaos Cammerce, please report to Chief Haro's office."**_

Chaos jolted up right. "That's-odd... I guess, I have to leave." She gave the flier a pat on the helm and pushed the book towards him. "I'll stop by later to finish what we started. Just- try to relax, I'll be back soon." Chaos left his bed side and made for the door, peeking in and waving to him before leaving.

GunEagle waved goodbye and wondered what was going on. Oh well he'd find out later…

**Forest on Neotopia's Outskirts**

_**One Hour Later**_

Chaos couldn't believe that she was finally on duty. After residing at the Blanc Base for nearly a month she was finally needed for duty, but that was only because GunEagle wasn't battle ready. Bakunetsumaru, Zero, Shining, Captain, and Shute were directed to other portions of the city. It seemed like a mass invasion, dimensional gates opened in MULTIPLE sectors and forced the team to split up.

Chaos had to take the forest on her own.

She hopped out of the gunperry as soon as it landed and carefully made her way around the trees, keeping her optics peeled for any signs of the enemy…

Unknown to Chaos she was being watched from the top of the trees. The figure smirked behind his faceplate as he followed her deep inside the forest. Thiesel couldn't believe how easy this had been. He's had the feeling she may have been captured by the Gundam Force and had planned to threaten the city if she hadn't been returned to him, but this was better. He had never thought she'd be working _with_ them. He traveled from branch to branch, keeping as quiet as he could until the right time.

Chaos continued checking behind trees as she went her hand on her utility belt and prepared to grab her beam saber if it was needed. She didn't want to admit it to herself, but she was nervous. It would be the first time that she'd be facing anyone from the Dark Axis since she left and she was on edge. After was seemed like ages Chaos finally decided to check in with Captain. She paused to give him a call from her helm radio. "Hello, Captain- Captain, can you hear me?" She got nothing but static. It was a dead zone. _"Perfect..."_

A dark chuckled filled the air, "Having trouble, My Dear?" Thiesel jumped down from the tree he was behind Chaos, crouching low before standing to his full height. "How nice to see you again. Do you forget we are to be bonded? Or did it slip your mind as you played goody-goody with the enemy?"

Chaos yelped and whipped around. She suddenly felt like purging her fuel tank. Of all the mechs she had to see it HAD to be _him._ "Thiesel!? Wh-what are you doing here!" She tried fumbling for her beam saber, but her hand was too shaky to clutch it.

Thiesel watched her with cool optics as she fumbled around, "Hmm...Why I'm here to bring you back. And since the Commander agreed, you and I shall bond once we return." He smirked at her, "Now don't be difficult and come with me. I just may_ bite_ if you struggle."

"N-NO!" She finally got her weapon free and activated it, the laser shooting out of the handle. "Last time I checked you DIDN'T want to bond with me- why are you even bothering!"

"Purely so the General doesn't kill me." He seemed unafraid of the beam saber. "I quite value my life. And since Zeong wishes for more vampires, I have no choice but bond with you." He began to circle around her, red optics glaring lightly. "Don't worry. I won't be too painful." He growled before pouncing toward her.

**~*~*~*~*SK*~*~*~*~**

GunEagle laid in his infirmary bed, unable to concentrate in the book Chaos had brought. He'd gotten this odd feeling in the bottom of fuel tank and couldn't quiet place it. It was then Kay walked in with a clip board.

"How you doing there?"

"Alright..."

"Hmm...Wing feeling better?" He nodded as she took the, now, melted ice pack off his wing.

"Move them for me please?" He did as she asked, feeling nothing more than a slight tingle. "Any pain?"

"Nope. Hey, do you know why the Chief wanted to see Chaos?"

"Hmm? Oh yeah.." Kay kept writing things down on the clip board, "She was finally cleared for duty. Some attacks were happening and since you're on bed rest we need her help."

"She's fighting?" He was suddenly worried.

"Most likely." GunEagle suddenly sat up and made to get out of bed.

"What are you doing?!"

"Going to help her." He hopped out of bed and stretched his wings, barely feeling any pain.

"She can take care of herself!"

The flier stepped to the door, "Then explain why I feel like she's in trouble?!" He then ran out the door.

**~*~*~*~*SK*~*~*~*~**

Chaos sidestepped Thiesel and he just missed her. She took the back of her beam saber's handle and hit him in the back of the helm, catching the vampire off guard. He may have been the stronger of the two but Chaos wanted to make it very clear that she wasn't going anywhere without a fight. "I am NOT going back! Tell Zeong that you can find someone else to bond with!"

Thiesel hissed and glared at Chaos as he clutched the back of his helm. "You are coming back!" He made another lunge at her, dodging her saber, and kicking her side, sending her flying into a small clearing.

Chaos rolled to the ground, her saber rolling out of her hand. She grabbed her side painfully and saw her saber, just out of her reach. She scrambled forward to grab it, desperate to get it in her hand again…

Just before she grabbed it Thiesel pounced onto of her, rolling her away from the weapon. He managed to wrestle her under him, hands being held down by his and he leaned over her. "Struggle all you want. You were promised to me and I will have you!" He growled.

"G-GET OFF ME!" Chaos tried to break her wrists free, even trying to buck him off of her. When he wouldn't budge she retraced her face plate and spit on his face, hissing at him. "You SLAGGER! I said GET OFF!"

Thiesel chuckled darkly as she struggle under him, "I don't think so-" He growled as she spit on him, "You little GLITCH! Fine you want to struggle? I'll give you something to struggle about." He roughly moved her arms above her head and held them with one hand, the other going down to hold her down at her hip as he straddled her. He flipped his faceplate and grinned, fangs flashing, "Looks like we'll be doing this sooner than excepted!"

GunEagle flew on, having ignored all the orders to stay. The feeling in his tank had grown worse and had spread to his spark. Something was seriously wrong. He had already called Captain, when he couldn't reach Chaos and found she was by the forest. He wobbled slightly, his wings still slightly off but went as fast as he could. He had to find her.

Chaos snarled at him, moving her hip away from his touch and trying to rip her hands free. She had heard how stronger vampiric Gundams could be, but she never expected him to be this strong. "Wh- What are you talking about!" His words suddenly sank into her processor and her optics shrank back. _"N-no..."_

He grinned widely, "Yes." He growled as she struggled against him, "Hold still or this'll hurt so much worse!" He held her legs down with his, spreading them slightly. Placing a hand back on her upper thigh he leaned over and opened his mouth, fangs glinting. "I'll try not to drink too much..Heh-Heh, but I am rather hungry."

"NO! _L-LET GO!"_ Chaos' engine sputtered horribly from the added stress. She instinctively tried to pinch her legs shut as he leaned in closer- close enough to allow her to throw her head forward. She slammed her forehead into his mouth and made him bite down on his own glossa.

Thiesel cried out and almost let her go before slamming her back down. "You Little _GLITCH!_ If I hadn't agreed to the General's idea I would just kill you!" He pressed into her and roughly spread her legs apart, hand on her inner thigh. "But no.." He chuckled darkly, "No. I'm going to Change you and let you live out the rest of your life as something you _hate!_" He leant down again, mouth opening wide to bite her neck when a shot hit the ground an inch away from them.

GunEagle hovered in the air, beam rifle level with Thiesel, his face _livid._ "Let. Her. Go." He growled, "Or next time I won't purposely miss."

Thiesel frowned and looked up. He looked exceptionally irritated. "Do you _mind?_ _**We're busy..."**_

Chaos, on the other hand, was almost too flabbergasted to speak. She didn't expect the flier to be there, but she was happy to see him._ "G-GunEagle-!"_ Thiesel suddenly jerked her roughly, interrupting her.

The flier growled as he lowered slightly, "I do mind! Let her go! Right now!" He fired again, hitting Thiesel's leg. If this guy thought he was getting away with this he was wrong. Chaos was his.

Thiesel hissed in pain and jumped off Chaos. Much to GunEagle's surprise there was virtually no damage, just a small burn mark. Chaos took the opportunity to scramble backwards, backing into a tree and remaining there, shaking and looking ill.

"You irritating parasite!" Thiesel hissed as he stood up. He bared his fangs at GunEagle and snarled like a wild animal. "How dare you interfere with our private business! In fact, I should rip out our throat for meddling!"

"And I should shoot you though your spark chamber for even attempting what you were with Chaos!" GunEagle cried, beam rifle level with Thiesel's chest. He squeezed the trigger slightly, charging the weapon, as he landed fully, thrusters still on in case he had to fly. "I'll give you the chance to leave. Now go before you're dead."

Thiesel glared at GunEagle, ready to evade a shot if it were needed. "Not without what was owed to me-" His optics widened as he shot a glance between Chaos and GunEagle, a rather cruel smirk stretching across his face. "Oh I'm sorry, do you fancy her? I hate to break the news, but she's already taken~ I'm sure she shared that information with you."

"She mentioned it. I take it you're the jerk she's engaged to?" The flier frowned, "It doesn't matter wither I do or don't, you should never do something like that to a femme. No wonder she ran away."

"I'm sorry- _jerk?_ Ouch, that hurt my spark..." Thiesel's optics flashed and he put his hands on his hips. "I can do with her as I please, she is mine after all. I'll have to see to it that she's punished for leaving- _such inexcusable behavior_..." The vampire looked to Chaos and hissed. "Come along, my dear. It's time to go home..."

Chaos said nothing. She just shook her helm repeatedly and clutched the tree like her life depended on it.

"She's going nowhere!" GunEagle growled. "She left for two reasons! And you're one of them!" He suddenly fired the shot at Thiesel, the shining light headed right for his spark chamber.

Thiesel dodged out of the way, the shot just missing him. He growled at the flier and pointed to him threateningly. "WE will settle this later, you nuisance. And as for you-" He turned his helm, looking directly at Chaos. "Don't get comfortable here, because it won't last~" And with that the vampiric Gundam slipped into the darkness of the woods, disappearing from sight. Everything had gone silent.

GunEagle glanced around making sure Thiesel was gone before rushing over to Chaos. "Primus, Cammy!" He fell to his knees in front of her, "Are you alright? You're not hurt are you? Please tell me he didn't do anything to you!" He spark was racing a mile a minute having seen Thiesel on top of her.

Chaos seemed dazed. She turned away from him and held a hand out to keep the flier away, shaking and shuttering horribly. It was as if she didn't recognize him... "D-DON'T TOUCH ME."

"Hey! Hey! It's me! Chaos, I'm not going to hurt you! Come on, look at me!" He held his hands in front of him, to show her he wasn't going to do anything with them. "It's me! GunEagle."

Chaos slowly turned her helm. Her optics were still dilated and wide open, looking directly at him. She seemed surprised to see him, last time she checked he was in an infirmary bed in the medical bay. _"G-GunEagle?"_

He nodded slowly, "Yeah. It's me." He gently reached out and cupped her cheek, hurt filling his optics when she flinched at the touch. "Primus...Are you alright? H-he didn't hurt you did he?"

"N-no. No he didn't..." Chaos pressed against the tree, suddenly fearful. She knew that he was harmless, but she couldn't' help but to revert to her old, distrusting habits- especially after this.

GunEagle cursed inside his head, they had been doing so well with this and then that guy had to come and ruin everything. "Good...I'm happy you're okay..." He sighed and took his hand away from her cheek, "Chaos...please, you know I won't hurt you. Don't...don't pull away from me..."

Chaos stared at him for a long while before finally, slowly turning to face him. Her body language was much more open but she still shook when she exhaled. It was from the left over adrenaline in her system, she figured. "I... know you won't..."

He nodded, promising to himself he was going to kill that guy, no matter what. He held his hand out to her, "Come on, let's get back to the base." He noticed how shaky she was and was going to find some way to help her feel better.

Chaos reached out and took his hand, allowing him to hoist her up easily. She wobbled on her pedes for a moment, but was able to right herself after a few moments. Chaos dusted herself off but said nothing, and she didn't plan on talking until after she had some time to rest.

GunEagle called for a gunperry and guided her back though the forest to where she was first dropped off. He gently took her hand and rubbed the back of it with his thumb, not bothering to really say anything as they waited for the gunperry.

She nearly ripped her hand away from him at first, but stopped herself from doing so. She didn't look to him, though- she just stared off into space as the sound of the gunperry's propellers grew louder.

GunEagle sighed sadly when he felt her try to her hand away. He let it go, it being obvious she didn't like to be touched again. The gunperry eventually landed and he motioned for her to go in first, "After you..."

She didn't look to him or even bother saying anything. Chaos climbed in and stood that the opposite side of the air craft, facing away from the flier when he got in.

He got in and seeing Chaos the way she was, let his head fall back against the wall. He sighed and covered his optics with his arm. This was just great, he wanted to help her, somehow, but she wasn't letting him anywhere near her.

It didn't take long for the gunperry to land at the base, after what seemed like the longest, most awkward flight either of them have every experienced. As soon as the perry touched down Chaos hopped out and walked as fast as she could to her room, her helm hung low. She just wanted to be alone...

GunEagle watched her go before growling and chasing after her, ignoring Kay as she appeared, ready to say something to him. He caught up and grabbed Chaos's wrist, firmly but not enough to hurt her. "No. You're not running away from this, Chaos. I will not let that guy ruin all the progress we've made." He suddenly turned her around and hugged her. "Please don't struggle, just...let me help you. Please..." He was shaking, violently worried she was going to hate him for doing this.

Chaos did struggle at first, even trying to push him off of her. She was touched by his efforts to make her feel better, but then again she just didn't want anyone to touch her. "GunEagle... _please..."_

He squeezed his optics shut, feeling extremely hurt she wasn't going to let him help. "Fine." He tried not to let any emotion out as he stepped back from her. "Just...let me at least walk you back to your room?" He looked down at the floor, wings drooping slightly.

Chaos saw how hurt he looked and she felt a pain in her spark. He really was trying to help her and she was too dumb to realize it. As soon as his wings drooped she surged forward and took him into the biggest hug she'd ever given anyone. "P-Primus... I'm sorry Gun- I just... _what happened earlier..."_

GunEagle was shocked when she hugged him but carefully put his arms around her. When she didn't seem to tense up, he hugged her back, almost as hard as she was hugging him. He nuzzled her helm gently. "I know...I know...But you're okay now. You're safe." Primus and he was going to make sure she stayed that way one way or another.

"Thank you..." Chaos buried her helm into his chest and sighed heavily. "I'm just... sorry that you saw that..." She thrummed her engine to keep herself warm, hoping to help calm him down as well.

"What are you talking about?! If I hadn't..." He stopped, not wanting to think about that. He continued to nuzzle her helm as he rubbed her back gently. His revved his engine after hearing hers and hoped he was helping her calm down. "Maybe...maybe we should get out of the hallway? Someone could come around at anytime and...I don't think you'd really want to see anyone right now."

"That sounds like a good idea," she replied. The last thing she wanted to do was be approached by crew members and have to elaborate on what had just happened.

He nodded and pulled back slightly, keeping an arm partly around her shoulders. He began to lead her to their rooms, still rubbing her back gently.

Chaos allowed him to lead her on and twiddled her digits shyly. She couldn't wait to get back to her own room and sleep this horrible day away. After, was seemed like, forever they finally made it to their rooms and Chaos reached out for her door...

GunEagle sighed and pulled her to him one last time. He nuzzled her helm and wafted warm air onto the top of it. "Think you'll okay by yourself?" He knew she liked her privacy but after this he didn't think she should be alone, but it was all up to her if she wanted company or not.

"Y-yeah... I'll be fine..." It wasn't true. She wouldn't be fine, but she was convinced that being alone was the best thing for her... or was it? She didn't know what to think.

He sighed, "If you say so..." He nuzzled her helm one last time before letting her go and turning to his room. He really didn't want her to be by herself but there was nothing her could think of to convince her otherwise, especially after what happened…

Just as he put his digits on the key pad he felt something, or someone, hug him from behind. It was Chaos. The smaller femme was shaking horribly and her engine was sputtering wildly. "W-wait, please don't go... _I don't want to be alone..."_

GunEagle was shocked to say the least when she hugged him. He then nodded, "Alright." He opened his door and gently removed her arms from him. He kept a hold of her hand as he moved to her side and gestured for her to go into his room. "Go on in. Make yourself comfortable."

"A-alright. Thank you..." Chaos nodded to him and slowly stepped inside. His room was nice and tidy (which surprised her), and it was much bigger than her room. She figured because of his wings he'd need more room to move around. The first thing she eyed was the bed- HIS bed.

He scratched the back of his helm as she seemed to stop and stare at his bed. He had a bit larger one than the standard berths because of his wings. "Y-you can...you can go lay down if you want...I'm just going to go get a drink of water." He pointed to the door that led to the bathroom he had.

The flier turned and started walking towards his bathroom, leaving Chaos standing there with a dumb look on her face. She didn't know if she should, but she was too tired to fight it. Chaos quickly paced to the bed and climbed into it, covering the sheets over her body and head. It seemed odd, but it was something that she'd always done when she was tired or upset. Being wrapped up in blankets always seemed to make her feel better.

GunEagle returned, glass in hand, and blinked when he saw Chaos wrapped up in the blankets. He shrugged before placing the glass of water on the bed side table next to Chaos before unplugging his clock. He wasn't going to allow the alarm to wake either of them tomorrow. He walked to the other side of the bed and gently sat down. He had never actually shared his bed with anyone before but having Chaos in it just felt...right. He laid down on top of the blankets and adjusted so he could hug Chaos with one arm. He nuzzled the back of her helm though the blankets and revved his engine to help keep her warm. "Hey...everything's okay now. You're safe. Perfectly safe."

There was nothing. Then, after what felt like hours, Chaos mumbled something incoherent from underneath the covers and rolled around to face him. Of course she couldn't see him, but she could hardly care. Just knowing that he cared enough to stay with her warmed her spark. She huddled close to him and he could just barely hear her say something. "Thanks Gun. I don't know what I'd do without you..."

He nuzzled her again and rubbed her back lightly. "It's no problem. Go to sleep, Cammy. You've...you probably need it." He continued to rev his engine, hoping to help her drift into recharge.

And she did fairly easily. The exhausted femme slowly shut her optics and drifted into a deep recharge. As horrible as the day was earlier, it ended wonderfully. She didn't know how different things would be after this, but she didn't care. She'd think about it more after a good night's sleep.

**~*~*~*~*SK*~*~*~*~**

…**.:3 So it was both a bad feeling and a good one! Ended fluffy because OH GOD THIS CHAPTER HAS SO MUCH DRAMA! And…there's more to come, hurrhurrhurr~ Hope you enjoyed~!**


	11. Chapter 11

**And since it was so needed after the last chapter, here's some fluff, that's all you get to know! ….I also think this is a long chapter…Heehee~**

**~*~*~*~*SK*~*~*~*~**

**Blanc Base**

**GunEagle's Room**

**Morning...**

The morning found the two young gundams in pretty much the same position. Chaos had turn over sometime in the night but was still being held by GunEagle. The flier on the other hand just had his face pressed halfway into his pillow and was snoring lightly. It had been a good thing he was unplugged the alarm clock otherwise they would've had a rude awakening.

Chaos finally stirred awake. She wasn't sure what woke her up, his snoring or the feeling of his arm draped over her. "Hey, GunEagle... are you awake?"

Her response was a snort and more snoring. The flier barely moved from his position and he simply drooled more onto his pillow.

Chaos popped her head out from underneath the covers and rolled over to face him. She nudged him to wake him up, realizing just how late in the morning it was. "GunEagle, we should get up- Primus you're a heavy sleeper..."

Another snort came from the flier before he stirred slightly. His optics came online but were dull and heavily filled with sleep. "Hey, Babe..." He mumbled having no idea what he just called her. He yawned loudly before closing his optics again and sighing lightly as he settled back down, arm shifting slightly to the side of her waist.

_"Babe?"_ Chaos would've corrected him right away if this were a few weeks ago, but she took it in stride. Honestly, she didn't mind being called that at all. She pulled her hand out and laid it on top of his arm- the one on her hip. "Hmm, getting bold now I see..."

"Hmm?" GunEagle hummed, still more than half asleep. He gave another yawn and opened his optics again. He smiled at Chaos, it being visible as his faceplate had been slipped back sometime in the night. "Hey there, Cammy...How you doing? Feelin' better?" His optics were still heavy with sleep but he seemed more conscious.

"Yeah, much better..." She scooted closer to him and nuzzled into his neck. She hadn't the slightest idea as to what she was doing, or why she was letting herself go with it, but she didn't want to ruin the moment. It was so peaceful. "Did you sleep alright? I know you're used to having this whole bed to yourself..."

He hummed again, waking up more and gladly accepting her getting closer to him. He hugged her to him and sighed lightly, "Yeah...I did. Heh...It was fine, wasn't hard to share at all." He nuzzled the top of her helm, happy she was doing better.

Chaos laughed lightly and looked up to say something to him, but stopped. She just stared at him, not even taking the opportunity to blink. Her optics locked onto his…

GunEagle's face fell into a sort of neutral expression as she stared at him. He started right back, wondering what was up and noticing that her optics looked really pretty and dark at the moment. He wondered if they always looked like that in the morning and what it would be like to wake up next to her every morning.

Chaos couldn't stop herself. She put her hands on his shoulders and used them to lean up towards his helm, her own helm turned to the side slightly. She stopped when they had gotten fairly close, wafted hot air onto his face. Her optics were darting around nonstop as her chest heaved…

GunEagle gulped lightly and stayed as still as he could, not wanting to scare her off from whatever she was going to do. He watched her carefully as his other arm came around her and he hugged her close. His breath mingled with hers as she lay close to him.

Chaos cautiously drew closer and closer, clenching her optics shut... and then it happened. Her lips pressed against his. She was rigid, have expecting him to pull away…

His optics widen, she was..._kissing him._ He felt a weird jolt go though him as it happened and then noticed how stiff she was. He slowly and gently began to kiss her back, hoping she'd relax. His optics closed and he moved his lips gently against hers, man this was...totally unexpected and just...great.

Feelings his lips move against hers made her relax. Her body almost went limp and she sighed, kissing him a little deeper. Her spark felt like it was going to explode and the heat building up inside of it was all foreign to her, but she liked it. _She liked it a lot._

His spark jumped and fluttered as she kissed him deeper and relaxed in his arms. He too kissed her deeper and rubbed her back. Man...He never imagined they would be kissing, in his bed, with her having kissed him first.

Chaos wrapped her arms around his neck and chewed on his bottom lip lightly. She even pulled her body to his so that their chassis's were pressed together. She became more bold and opened her mouth as her kiss got more intense. She even reached behind him and massaged the base of one of his wings.

GunEagle felt her come closer and held her tightly against him, hand coming up to cup the back of her helm. He too opened his mouth and cautiously let his glossa enter her mouth. He tilted his lightly and moaned quietly as she massaged his wing. Damn, this all felt really nice.

Chaos didn't pull away. In fact, she didn't even flinch. She moaned into his mouth when his glossa brushed against hers. She cupped his helm with her hands and her engine purred loudly. She was enjoying every second this…

GunEagle explored her mouth before coaxing her glossa to play with his. His hand slipped down a bit and rest on her lower back, she still wrapped somewhat in the blankets, as his other hand continued to cup her helm.

Her glossa intertwined with his playfully before she slowly, hesitantly had to pull away. She needed to take in some extra air for her over heating engines. Despite that she kept her helm close to his, giving him a small, shy smile. She could barely believe at what had just happened, at what she started.

He let her pull away and smiled back at her. His breathing was heavy, like hers and he didn't care. He let his smile turn to a small grin, "Wow." It was really all he could think of to say.

Chaos' expression matched his words. She just stared at him with her mouth gaped open slightly, looking almost dumbfounded. _"Did... we just...?"_

He chuckled lightly and breathlessly, "Yeah...I think we did." He suddenly flipped them over and hovered over Chaos. He smiled at her before nuzzling the side of her helm, keeping a polite yet still intimate distance from her. He kissed the side of her helm gently before looking into her optics. "You're not freaked out about it are you?"

Was she? She had to think about it, determining if it was fear or nerves that was tugging at her spark. She inhaled deeply and locked her violet optics to his green ones. "No... I don't think so. I just surprised myself- _that happened so quickly."_

"Heh. Yeah...but it was nice. You're rather good at it too." He placed his forehead against hers. "Sure you haven't been secretly practicing?" He chuckled before kissing her forehead, "As nice as this is...and believe me I don't want to say this...We should probably get up. I'm gonna be big trouble with the Chief for leaving the med bay like I did." He kissed her again, softly and lightly, before sitting up. He sat on the edge of his bed and realized as he looked at Chaos still laying there that he really wanted to see her laying in bed next to him every morning.

Chaos seemed stunned. She couldn't even begin to process what happened- what she started. GunEagle's voice snapped her to attention and she slowly sat up. "You're right. I should probably get cleaned up anyways..." She swung her legs over and climbed out of the bed, stretching. "I've probably got grass stains and dirt everywhere. Chief Haro will want a report about my reconnaissance... I'll be leaving a few things out though."

He watched her stretch and couldn't help but think she looked amazing, even with her mussed armor. He nodded, "Your choice..." He got up and popped the pistons in his back sighing heavily afterward. He then turn toward her, "...You will let me know if you need to talk about that though...right? I'll help anyway I can."

"Hmm?" She stopped mid stretch and turned to him. Chaos, for the first time since her run in with Thiesel, gave GunEagle and sincere, timid smile. "Of- of course. I don't think I got to say it yet," she hummed as she scratched the back of her helm. "But thank you for showing up when you did. It... wasn't my best moment, for sure."

"Hey...don't blame yourself, alright?" He walked over to her and brought her into a hug. "And...I told you I'll do anything to protect you. I meant it and I mean it now. I'll keep you safe." He pulled back and cupped her cheek in his hand. "Anytime you need anything, just say the word. And if you ever need company during the night feel free to come in, door will be open for ya." He winked playfully at her.

The smaller femme lightly rubbed her cheek against his hand, engine purring. "Thanks, Gun. I don't know what I'd do without you..." She gave him a playful nudge on his chest, laughing. "You might want to get going before Chief sends someone to check your room. They might assume things... if you know what I mean."

"Then they'd know not to interrupt." He chuckled lightly and placed his forehead on hers again, smirking. "But you're right, I better go..." He really didn't want to so suddenly, he rather stay here with her in his arms, trying to get her to kiss him again.

"You're going to have to let go of me to do that..." Chaos laughed as she wiggled out of his arms and opened his door. She stepped out first with the flier close behind her. "Well, YOU go have fun talking to Haro... you wouldn't mind keeping that incident between you and me for now, do you?"

He smiled at her before snapping his faceplate into place, "Believe me, Cammy. My lips are sealed." Before she could go any closer to her room and farther from him, he grabbed her one last time and kissed her quickly, hoping to see that cute blush across her cheeks. "And you have fun cleaning up." He finally let her, letting his door close behind them.

Luckily for him she did blush, and rather brightly at that. She backed away, but still faced him as she made for her room. "T-thanks. I'll see around later... don't- get into too much trouble..." And with that she quickly slipped into her room and shut her door behind her.

He grinned behind his faceplate, just loving to see her blush and went off to the Chiefs office. He hoped he wouldn't be in too much trouble.

**~*~*~*~*SK*~*~*~*~**

He was partly right. He was in major trouble for leaving the med bay like he did and as such after a, painful, fix up for his wing via Kay, He had to mop up the hanger. So that's where he was now, three hours later. But he had stopped mopping the moment Chaos had come to mind. So for the past twenty minutes he had been leaning against the mop, thinking about their kiss and what it was like to wake up next to her. His spark was racing slightly and he wondered just why it was doing that.

"Goddess GunEagle, you're making the floor slick!" The flier turned his helm. Zero was entering the hanger, frowning at the younger Gundam. "Honestly, I believe you're supposed to cleaning the whole floor, not JUST that one spot..."

"Huh?" He then looked down and saw the puddle in front of him, "...Oh...right." He then began to slowly push the mop around, still not quite with it.

"What's with him?" Bakunetsumaru asked as he showed up behind Zero, arms crossed.

"I'm not sure," Zero replied. He crossed his arms and gave the flier a curt glare. "It's not unusual for him to get... distracted like this, though..."

"That is true," Captain added as he joined them. "GunEagle is usually more alert than this. Perhaps he hasn't recovered from his injuries fully."

Baku nodded, "You may be right, Captain. It wouldn't be wise for him to continue if he were in pain."

GunEagle sighed as he mopped and gave the three a lackluster glare, "I can still hear you guys, you know. And I'm just fine. Physically..." He had mumbled that last part to himself.

Captain, unfortunately, was sharp enough to catch that. "What? You're fine 'physically'? Has your mental health deteriorated..."

"I don't think he's always been quite with it, Captain." Zero jested, laughing to himself as the flier became more and more flustered.

Baku chuckled, "Yes. Are we sure Sir Kao-Lyn included everything?"

GunEagle sighed roughly and glared at the trio. "I'm fine!" He bit out before mopping harder. He soon slowed down again before sighing and leaning on the mop, head dropped down, "I just don't know what to think..."

"When have you ever?" Baku asked.

"Yes, we haven't seen you as of late, and Chief Haro mentioned about you leaving your infirmary bed yesterday..." Zero added. The Winged Knight gave him a suspicious glare.

"Yes," Captain stated flatly. "That was against protocol, GunEagle. Where did you go to?"

The younger mech sighed, still not looking at the other three, "I went to save Chaos. I had this odd feeling that she was in trouble and just couldn't ignore it. I had just made it in time too..."

"You went to save the Axian girl? Why?" The samurai was still untrusting of Chaos and couldn't comprehend the friendship between her and GunEagle.

"Cause I had to." GunEagle glared at Baku.

"Valiant as it sounds..." Zero drew closer to GunEagle and tilted his helm upwards. "I don't see how you could've known that she was in trouble. Did she hail you, GunEagle?"

Captain seemed shocked. "I did, but I didn't get an answer from her. GunEagle, what happened? I heard that a gunperry picked her up, but the details were scant."

The flier shook his helm, "She didn't hail me. I just...had this bad feeling the pit of my fuel tank that she was in trouble and I had to save her." He glanced at Captain, "She was the middle of dead zone. I noticed that the orders for me to come back got cut off when I got there. Yeah...A 'perry picked her up, I was with her."

Zero frowned and was about to dismiss the flier's claims, but stopped himself. A dumbfounded look overcame his face. "GunEagle... you said you had this-_ feeling?"_

He nodded, "Yeah...I can't really explain it. I just got this sudden sensation not long after she left that she was in trouble and I _had_ to help her. It's a good thing I went too...she was losing badly to the guy attacking her." And that was all he was going to say about that, they didn't need to know how she had been losing.

Zero remained quiet, deep in thought. He was wondering if he should even bring the notion up…

GunEagle's statement caught Captain's attention. "Was it a new enemy? I thought we had everyone covered yesterday. I had Destroyer Dom, Bakunetsumaru had Grappler Gouf, and Zero had Zapper Zaku. There wasn't supposed to be anyone else."

"There was..." GunEagle tried to pull up an image of the guy in his processor. He shook his head, "I have no idea who he was. But he had dark armor, this red...thing on his head and...hey, He kind of looked like a knight. Cape and all."

"Was there any knights to turn evil, Zero?" Baku asked, somewhat shocked at the news. If Kujakumaru could turn to the Dark Axis, a knight could too perhaps.

"None that were Lacroan, if I do remember." Zero tapped his chin as he dug into his CPU. It then came to him and his optics brightened. "There was a Royal Gundam on loan to my King when I was but a squire, but he was from Aruelia, NOT Lacroa. Sir Thiesel Thyme, he was released from his duties before I was knighted... but he wouldn't be with the Dark Axis- I think?"

"You think? Well that doesn't help! For all we know it could be him!" The samurai continued to rant but the other somewhat ignored him.

"He never said his name. You may have to ask Chaos..." GunEagle fell silent again before quickly glancing at Zero. "Hey..uh..h-how...how do you know if you have feelings for someone?" He might as well ask now while they were talking, instead of waiting and possibly embarrassing himself had he asked the knight in front of Shining.

_**"What?"**_ Zero wasn't expecting that to come from GunEagle.

Captain, oddly enough, seemed unfazed. "That's an odd question for you to ask, GunEagle. We all have feelings for each other, do we not? That's was friendship is..."

Baku stopped his rant and looked over at GunEagle. Had he really just asked that? "Uh...n-not those sort of feelings, Captain.. I-I mean...I think I like someone...more than a friend." He felt his faceplate heat up in a blush. This was so uncool!

"More than a frie-" Zero stopped. His optics bugged. "GunEagle... _NO."_

GunEagle was taken aback, "'No?' What do you mean 'no'?" That hadn't been the reaction he was been expecting. Shock maybe but that...

Baku looked at Zero oddly, what was that about?

"You like _**her**_, don't you? That is a dangerous position to be in, GunEagle," Zero said firmly.

"Like 'her'?" Captain hadn't caught on yet. "Who are you talking about, Zero?"

"Yeah. Wh-" It then hit the Arkian gundam. "You like the Axian?!" He cried at GunEagle.

"So what if I do?! And how is that dangerous?! I think it's pretty obvious she isn't evil like the rest of them!" GunEagle cried, clearly not expecting this sort of reaction from the knight. His wings puffed out some in his frustration.

"No, she isn't 'evil', GunEagle. It is still highly risky to have such relationships when on duty, though." Captain's voice was cool and collected, but he began to grow nervous for his young counterpart.

Zero stepped in next, trying to calm the worked mech down. "Yes, and your relationship could be used as leverage against you in battle. It's a weakness... but if you truly like her in that fashion then we can't stop you, I suppose."

Baku sneered at the flier, "What Zero says is true. It could be a liability."

GunEagle still couldn't help but glare at the other three. "So what? _You_ have a relationship!" He said, gesturing to Zero. He hadn't seem to notice the rest of Zero's sentence being as worked up as he was. "And it's not like I can control it!" He wound up dropping the mop before beginning to pace, "I've been like...drawn to her since I met her! And I really have no idea why! And then when I figure it out I get told 'no'!" He was gesturing wildly now, not caring that he might of looked like an idiot for admitting he had no idea what he was doing.

Captain fell silent. He hadn't even the slightest idea on how to approach this situation so he let Zero take the lead, considering he was better these matters than he was.

"We're not trying to make it difficult GunEagle, we're just worried," the knight admitted. Zero spoke again, more soothing this time. The last thing they needed was for the emotional mech to get off his kilter too much. "I'm sorry, but you said you felt like you were being drawn to her? Are you saying that figuratively, or is it a matter with your spark?"

GunEagle sighed as he finally stopped and his shoulders sagged. "I-I really don't know...I do know my spark seems to..pulse faster and flutter whenever I'm around her." He placed his hand on his chassis, above his spark chamber, feeling it beat just thinking of the femme they were talking about. Baku stayed silent and simply watched.

"... your spark is drawn to hers." Zero let that sentence slip out hesitantly, not wanting to alarm anyone. It was painfully obvious that Captain hadn't the slightest clue as to what he said.

"Wait, what does that mean?"

Zero's faceplate flushed slightly. "It means his spark's, erm..." He had no idea how to put this without alarming anyone.

Baku watched the Winged Knight with an odd confused expression before his optics widen, "You don't mean..."

"Mean what? What do you mean?" GunEagle asked not really sure what was going on and what it had to do with his spark.

"It's-erm... Oh Goddess- I suppose it's reaching out, more or less, to Chaos' spark to see if you two are compatible. It's not an uncommon thing in Lacroa, everyone goes through that stage at first," Zero elaborated. He wasn't sure how GunEagle would take that information, but he was hoping that he'd be graceful about it.

Captain blinked. "Zero, are you sure?"

"It's the only thing I can think of, especially with you rushing to her aid without a formal call for help. You said that something told you that she was in trouble- it was your spark. It's not unusual to sense things of your potential bondmate this early on. It's almost like a partial connection, if you will. She was in trouble and her spark was calling out, your spark picked it up. Need I go further?"

"Sooo...does that mean if her spark is doing the same thing and she's attracted to me...we could...be together in the future?" He..rather liked that idea.

"Did the same thing happen to you, Knight, with Shining?" Baku couldn't help but ask.

"Yes, that is what happened to Shining and me," the Winged Knight replied to the samurai, lightly ruffled. "The only thing that's stopped us from bonding is the war. It'll be one of the first things we do when we go to Lacroa." He looked to GunEagle. "In theory, yes. That is if her spark is pulling towards yours, though. The only exception to that rule is a Forge, but that's not something you'd be doing."

"Ah...okay." It seemed the flier was somewhat gone into his own world. He kept wondering what it'd be like if she did have feelings for him, which he sort of suspected given that mornings kiss, and what it would be like to be bonded to her...

**The Common Room**

Chaos sat on her favorite couch reading yet another book, or, trying to at least. She just stared at the pages blankly without turning them, or reading. She thought about what happened between her and GunEagle that morning and she liked it. _She kissed him and liked it._ It was all very confusing for the small femme and she just didn't know what to think anymore…

"Soooo..." Came the voice a certain young super genius, "How's the book? Or rather how's that page?" She smirked as she suddenly slipped down over the back of the couch, laying upside down, legs over the back, as she looked at the Axian Gundamess. Kay smirked, "You doing okay, Chaos?"

"Wha- oh!" Chaos' faceplate burned a bright pink and she shut her book. "That page was just fine, and so am I. Thanks Kay..." There was something different in her voice, something just seemed off. SHE seemed off.

"What's wrong?" The girl asked, instantly hearing something off with the femme. It was then that Shining walked into the room and noticed the other two. "Is everything okay?" She asked, tilting her head.

"Everything's fine and NOTHING is wrong!" If Chaos wasn't jumpy before she sure was jumpy now. She sat back in the couch and folded her arms, trying to cool her sputtering engine. "I've just been- thinking a lot is all... nothing else."

Shining nodded, "Uh-huh..." She walked over and motioned for Kay to move over. Once the half-demon had adjusted and moved over, the Knightess took the seat next to Chaos. "Want to talk about it? All that stuff you're thinking about? Promise just to keep it between us."

"Same here." Agreed Kay.

Chaos paused, but she finally gave in. "As long you won't tell anyone... I have been thinking a lot... _about GunEagle._ Things have changed between us, but I'm not sure what. It's all just confusing..."

"Oh-ho! Really? How so?" Kay asked, a wide smiled gracing her face.

"Kay. Don't pry." Shining scolded lightly before turning to Chaos, "I see...What's changed? Is he still being nice to you?" She would knock the flier over the head if he hadn't been.

The younger femme was off put for a few moments. Where was a nice pillow to hide under when you needed it... "Of course he's being nice. In fact, he's being more than nice. Yesterday, he said that he seemed to know that I was in trouble without me calling him, and he saved me. Oh, and this morning..." Her cheeks suddenly burned red. _**"Primus..."**_

"Oh yes. I remember. He ran out saying something about feeling like you were in trouble." Kay said, clearly still annoyed with the flier for that stunt.

"I see.." Shining nodded before noticing Chaos's blush, "And this morning?" She asked gently, having a feeling she knew what happened.

"We uh-" Chaos hesitated, until she slowly and quietly let it spill out, her face red. _"We kissed?"_

Kay blinked and looked at Chaos in surprised, already? She didn't think it would happen so soon. Shining meanwhile smiled at the younger gundamess, "Oh congrats, Chaos~" She giggled, remembering acting the same way after her first kiss with Zero. "Did you enjoy it?"

_Congrats?_ Chaos had no idea as to why she'd get praised for that, but she wasn't going to argue. "I'm... not sure if I enjoyed it to be honest. It felt right, but then again- _I was nervous..._" She sighed and rubbed her helm. "My spark is doing flips in its casing and I don't know why..."

"Flips huh..." Kay smirked to herself, having a feeling she knew what was happening.

"Hmm..Really? Does it also feel light and jumpy whenever you're around him?" Shining asked.

_"Light and jumpy?"_ Chaos echoed. She thought about it and tapped her soul stone briefly, humming. It really was how it felt, but what it meant was beyond her. "Yeah, that's how it pretty much feels. I've been thinking about having Kao Lyn look at it, there could be something wrong with it..."

The Knightess giggled, "There's nothing wrong with it, Chaos. It's simply trying to tell you something. And it's also probably trying to see if yours and GunEagle's sparks are compatible. Which could explain how he knew you were in trouble."

Chaos' optics bugged. She stared at Shining and Kay and it wasn't clear to either of them if she were scared or just in shock. "_**Compatible?**_ Compatible for _what?_"

Shining hummed for a moment trying to figure out how to word it without scaring Chaos. "Well...Most times it's to see if you could one day bond, other times...it's just to see if any kind of relationship is possible."

"To- bond?" Chaos' expression fell. When she heard the word 'bond' she automatically thought of Thiesel, but sharing something like that with GunEagle sounded so much- _better._ It was still a scary concept, none the less. "So my spark is seeing if his spark can mesh. How do I know he feels the same- _that he's the one?"_

"Well...you could pay a little more attention to how he acts around you." Shining said, smiling at Chaos.

"Or you could take the direct approach and just ask him." Kay put in.

"But she has to be careful when phasing that if she did..."

"Point."

"I have been paying attention, but it's hard to tell," the younger femme said, twiddling her digits. "I can't tell if he's just being nice or if it's... something else. Besides, he seems like a natural ladies-mech anyways. I'm sure he's been with other femmes before."

Kay let out a sharp laugh, "Ha! GunEagle's simply a flirt with most femme's but he's never had a girlfriend or anything else."

Shining giggled, "Yes, from what I know that's true. Plus..I think there's something there. He really does seem to like you like that. I've never seen him act so clumsy or determined to make someone happy as he has with you. He even came to me and Zero to ask for help on how to cheer you up when you hadn't come out of your room for a week."

Chaos was flabbergasted. "He did that for me? I've never had someone treat me so well. Of course, you two know him better than I do, I just assumed that's how he acts all the time... except with Thiesel yesterday... _**he was so intense-"**_

"Yeah..he can get pretty 'in the zone' when on a mission...Wait...what happened yesterday?" Kay asked, "No one really explained."

Chaos bit her bottom lip. _Slaggit._ "I engaged an ex-Knight Gundam yesterday and was struggling with him. GunEagle showed up right in time. I put it in the incident report…"

Shining nodded, "I see." She saw Chaos seemed to get a little nervous and chalked it up to her not being use to losing a battle or something like that. "Well then...if he came so quickly to your aid I think that may say something. I know Zero's managed to save me when I've been...in some unsavory incidents. And...Ex-Knight Gundam?"

"I wasn't even aware there were Ex-Knight..." Said Kay.

"He's loaning himself to the Dark Axis for now. He must be desperate for food- he's a vampiric Gundam. I'm not even sure if GunEagle was aware of that..." Seeing that Shining was being more open with her, Chaos decided to return the gesture. "I was going to be forced to bond with him, and he didn't take that to well, from what I could tell."

"What? You were going to be forced to bond? That's horrible."

"No wonder you left...Wait...There are vampire gundams?!" Kay seemed excited about the new info.

"I'll explain later Kay."

"Alright..."

"As I saying...That must of felt awful to be told you were going to have to bond with someone you didn't know or love."

"Yeah, it did. But I'm here now and much happier... I'm not going to let him spoil my mood while I'm here." Chaos nodded to them and smiled, engine thrumming. "Thanks for listening you two, and the advice was nice. If this is all true then I hope he feels the same way... it'd be disappointing if he didn't."

Shining smiled at Chaos, "Good. And you're welcome. Anytime you wish to talk just come find me, I'd be happy to listen."

"Same here. Also if he kissed up back it's a pretty good indication he likes you that way too."

"Thanks, I really appreciate it..." Chaos smiled to her new friends, but her processor was racing. How would she talk about this later with GunEagle? _Should she mention it to him?_ It was a lot to think about and she hoped that she'd make the right decision...

**Later that evening…**

GunEagle walked toward his room, still thinking about the conversation with the guys. To be bonded to Chaos? That would be...fantastic. He could see them together and the thought made his spark flip. Now if only he knew she felt the same…

Chaos was coming around from the opposite end of the hallway, on her way to her own room. Even though she was able to keep herself busy for the majority of the day her talk with Shining and Kay left her... speechless. Being bonded with GunEagle was a shocking thought, but it seemed so right. She was sure if he felt the same and was nervous that letting him know would ruin the friendship they already had. It was a strange situation at best…

Once GunEagle had turned the corner he spotted Chaos. "Oh...hey, Cammy...How you doing?" He scratched the back of his helm and hoped she didn't see the light blush suddenly on his face plate. Primus...just seeing her now made his spark race and she wasn't even doing anything but walking.

Chaos stopped and her spark lurched. That conversation with the girls- and knowing what her spark was doing- it made their interactions all the more nerve wracking. "Hey Gun, I'm doing... good. How are you? I haven't seen you since this morning."

"Uh...fine! I've been mopping the hanger all day as punishment for leaving the med bay. So..uh...what have you been doing all day?" Damn...it was like they were back at square one with all this nervousness.

"I just read, as usual. You're day was probably more exciting than-" Her mouth gaped open and her expression dropped when his word of his punishment sank in. She began rambling and apologizing at an exhausting rate. "Oh Primus, GunEagle! _I am so sorry!_ If I could've held my own against Thiesel then you wouldn't have had to do such a horrible job! I'm a hopeless cause sometimes, _I swear-"_

GunEagle was shocked when she started rambling, "Hey, Hey, Hey! No! It's fine! It wasn't your fault! I was happy to help! If I hadn't-" He stopped short not wanting to remind her of that. "I mean...hey if I hadn't you would have been captured and...I don't know what I'd do..." His head hung lightly at that thought.

She stopped instantly and studied his expression. He seemed to be honestly upset, would he really miss her that much? "You'd- really be that upset if I didn't come back?"

"Of course! You're like...becoming my best friend and..." He paused trying to come up with a good description of how he felt without scaring her. "And...I...Well I-I care a lot about you..."

_"Best friend?"_ Chaos blushed, enough to feel her faceplates warm. "You-you too, Gun. I'm glad you're okay, Thiesel could've really hurt you. I would've been really upset if you got hurt..."

Primus...he loved it when she blushed. She was just so cute when it happened. "Well...hey..I'm sure I would've been...alright." Geez it was suddenly hard to act all tough around her. He felt his face plate blush at hearing she would've been upset had he gotten hurt. "Um..so...yeah..." He scratched the back of his helm, not sure what to say suddenly. Primus he wanted to tell her how he felt.

Chaos suddenly felt that this wasn't a good sign, for whatever reason. He seemed to be nervous around her and she didn't know how to take that. "Is there... something wrong? You seem awfully quiet."

"No! Nothing's wrong! I-I-" He couldn't lie to her, that's what. He sighed heavily, "Look. T-there's something I-I sort of want to tell you but I don't want to make you uncomfortable and I-I've never had to tell someone this before so it's sort of nerve wracking and...uh...yeah..."

He was shaking like a leaf and it made her worried for him. What he said- it honestly made her nervous, but she wanted to know what was on his mind. She didn't want him to go keeping it to himself if was making him jittery like this. Chaos reached out and took his trembling hands into her smaller, warmer ones. "You can tell me anything GunEagle. I won't feel uncomfortable,_ I promise..."_

Man...she was...amazing. He tried to calm down as held his hand by taking a deep breath. "Alright..." He looked straight into her optics, those beautiful violet optics, and took another breath. "I-I...Well...I think I like you..._More than a friend.._." He squeezed his optics shut. Oh Primus please don't let her get uncomfortable or hate him.

Chaos' optics bugged. This could be what Shinning and Kay was explaining earlier... She sighed heavily and looked right back up to him. "GunEagle, do you-you want to hear the truth? _Honestly?"_

GunEagle cringed, Oh man...here it was! She didn't like him! He had just ruined their friendship! He couldn't seem to say anything so her just nodded, optics still closed ready for her rejection.

"I..." She fumbled and her face burned BRIGHT red, like her helm could just burst into flames. "_I feel the same way_... EXACTLY the same way."

GunEagle optics flew open. He stared down at her blushing face, shocked. He...hadn't excepted to hear that. "Y-you do?" His voice came out small and with a slightly squeak as his spark raced.

"Yeah- yeah I do." She fumbled shyly as she felt his optics stare at her. She, of course, was staring at the ground. "It took me a while to figure it out, but I'm positive on what I feel- what my spark is telling me. Sorry if that sounds... odd to you..."

"No..." He hooked a finger under her chin and brought her head up, "It's not odd. I-I think my spark has been doing the same thing." Primus...she liked him the same way? He felt his spark jump and flip with happiness.

Chaos' optics widened as her violet optics met his emerald green ones. "So our sparks..._ have they been?_" Her spark, as if on cue, lurched in its chamber and fluttered, pulling towards him like a magnet.

"I-I think so..." He leaned down toward her face. "I mean...mine flutters and jumps whenever you're near and...I think that's how I was able to tell you were in trouble and..." He finally just kissed her, wafting hot air into her faceplate.

The kiss took her by surprise, but she melted right into it. Of course only their facemasks were touching, but the warm air was enough to make her fuel tank flutter. She pulled away from him and bumped her helm to his. "Mine's been doing the same thing. It's kind of doing it now, actually. Primus, it just feels so good when you're around..."

"Yeah...same here, Babe. I-I mean Cammy." He chuckled nervously, knowing she didn't like to be called that. He then pulled her into a hug and rested his helm on top of hers.

"You know, I'm fine with you calling 'Babe', Gun." Chaos revved her engine happily as she was pulled into his warmth. She laughed lightly and rubbed his back. "As long as you're the one calling me by that..."

"Really?" He smiled behind his faceplate, "Well if you say so..._Babe_." He chuckled before nuzzling her helm. His engine purred as he tilted her head up before pinching her neck, opening her faceplate. He opened his before kissing her deeply, as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

Chaos yelped when he pinched her, but it was out of surprise more than anything. She moaned into the kiss and pressed her smaller frame to his and held him as close as she could. Her engine sputtered loudly, excited and flustered by the activity and her spark was doing flips. This felt good... VERY good.

He smirked against her mouth before opening his and running his glossa across her lips, trying to coax her mouth open. He gently pressed her against the wall, hand in her waist beginning to knead her back. Primus he loved kissing her.

Chaos obliged and slowly opened her mouth, his glossa brushing against hers. Being between him and the wall would've scared her into stopping if this had happened a few days earlier, but not now. She knew that she was safe with him...

She groaned when he kneaded her back and her hip, unexpectedly and uncontrollably, arched forward and bumped his. Her body was running on pure instinct…

He groaned lightly as her hips bumped his before he pulled back. He smirked at the flushed, dazed look on her face. "We should...probably get to bed, Babe, before anything else happens tonight." He said breathlessly, "Or at least move out of the hallway before someone catches us making-out."

"That sounds like a good idea. Perhaps we're not ready for 'that' yet, anyways..." The smaller femme rubbed his chest lightly and smiled contently. "I'm glad that you told me. Knowing me I would've never brought it up."

He nuzzled her, "It's fine, Babe." He pulled back slightly and held her hand as he stood in front of their doors. "Soo...Gonna sleep alone? Or do you wanna keep me company again?" He winked playfully at her. Happy everything worked out better than he expected.

Chaos looked between both doors, but it didn't take her long to come up with an answer. She blushed and shyly smiled. "I- uh... my room would be horribly lonely. I didn't realize that until last night..."

He smiled back at her and pulled her close, "Well then..." He opened his door, "After you." He couldn't believe he'd get to sleep next to her again so soon and get to see her wake up in the morning. He kissed the side on her helm.

She stepped inside and stood by as he shut his door, waiting for him. Chaos didn't want to move without his permission or climb into that bed without him. She never thought that she'd be doing this so soon, or, at least sharing a berth like this. She felt lucky though... lucky to have him.

He chuckled lightly as he watched her stand in the middle of his room. "Go on." He kissed the top of her helm before playfully pushing her toward the berth. "No need to be shy, Babe." Man...Who would have thought that almost a month after meeting her they'd be...well where they were now.

Chaos let him guide her to his berth and she, slowly, climbed in. One month ago and this would've horrified her to no end, and she wouldn't admit to herself that she was a little nervous about all of this- what was going on between them. This all, however, felt like it was meant to be.

He let her climb in first before getting in beside her. He noticed she seemed a little shy about it so he grabbed her gently and brought her in close to him. He nuzzled her helm and revved his engine. "It's alright, Babe. This is new to me too." He gently kissed her helm and found that having her in his arms while laying in bed felt more than right.

"Mmm, are you sure you haven't done this before?" She chuckled as she burrowed into him and kissed his chest. She ran a hand up and down his sides lovingly, digits touching every dip in his armor. "You're way too good at it..."

He chuckled and shuttered slightly as she rubbed his sides, "I'm sure, you're the first and only femme to be here.. And hey, hands to yourself, Babe. Else I can't be responsible for anything that may happen." He gave her a playful heated looked before kissing her gently.

She smiled against his lips and failed to remove her hand. Chaos returned the look when he pulled away and laughed softly. "Are you sure that's what you want? My hands are comfortable right where they are..."

He gave her a look that had he been human he'd have an eyebrow raised. He chuckled before suddenly turning them over and trapping her lightly under him. "I'm sure. And believe me, Babe, I never thought I'd say 'no' to that." He nuzzled the side of her helm, "But we're not until we at least have a proper first date, alright?" He kissed her cheek lightly.

"Mmm, sounds good to me~" She turned her helm and kissed his jaw, squirming lightly underneath him. She hoped that he wouldn't mind her staying with him every night. "You want to take me on a date? You're such a gentleman..."

"Hey, That's what's couples do." He turned back over and let her lay her head on his chest. He rubbed her shoulder, "And yes, I intend to take you on a date. Well...actually a lot of them since we're you know...sort of together now." He suddenly felt a light blush on his cheeks as he grinned. He...actually had a girlfriend, and a kickass one at that.

The smaller femme smiled deeply. She liked the sound of that a lot. She had a mech to call her own and he was so perfect- it was like they were made for each other. Chaos, with a stupid grin on her face, reached up and held the hand that was on her shoulder. "So... does it mean that I can stay here with you every night? If you're okay with that..."

Wasn't it just that morning he had wished he could wake up next to her every morning? He grinned widely at her, "Yeah...It's perfectly okay. I'd love it if you were here with me." He wrapped his other arm around her and hugged her. He kissed her forehead lightly.

Chaos snuggled right in and placed her hands on his chest. For the first time ever she felt untouchable and invincible. She had the greatest mech she'd ever met by her side and that made her feel good. "Good. My room would feel very lonely compared to this."

"I bet..." He watched her snuggle into him and couldn't help the soppy smile that came to his face. He lightly rubbed her shoulder with his thumb and didn't seem to notice what he said next, "Primus...I think I love you..."

Chaos shuttered slightly, but it wasn't from fear or shock. What he said, it just warmed her spark. She couldn't help what slipped out of her vocalizers next and went with what felt right. "I think... I love you too, Gun..." She kissed his chest and her engine purred loudly. It was obvious that she felt good.

GunEagle's spark flipped in its casing. She..she thought she loved him too! He chuckled and kissed the top of her helm before nuzzling her. He then grabbed one of her hands and kissed it before playing with her digits slightly before yawning widely.

Chaos' optics became heavy as he played with her hand. She watched him intently, lovingly, before slipping into recharge. Between the extra heat of his engine and him kissing her hand, she slipped into her recharge cycle quickly. She was out like a light, purring like a content cat.

He watched her fall asleep before pulling the blankets around them and joining her. He honestly didn't care what the others thought, they would make this work and he'd make sure to protect her even more now. There was no way he was losing her.

**~*~*~*~*SK*~*~*~*~**

**And behold! A month after meeting they become a couple! Woot Woot! Can't fight destiny sometimes~ Now if only we knew what was going to happen next….**


	12. Chapter 12

**Here we are at the next chapter and EEEEEE Gun and Chaos are finally couple~! Now I wonder what's gonna happen next….:3**

**~*~*~*~*SK*~*~*~*~**

**Dark Axis**

**Magna Musai**

Grappler stood at attention with the other squadron leaders. Another defeat, another guaranteed punishment. It was almost clock work at this point, but this time was different. He and the others went to, not only thwart the Gundam Force, but look into Chaos' mysterious disappearance. They came up empty handed. He even saw Thiesel briefly before they left for Neotopia, but he didn't see him come back with them. Had he been captured too? Dead? He was sure, but good riddance.

"We couldn't find a trace of her, Commander," Grappler rasped tiredly. "It's like she disappeared on us."

"I see..." Said Sazabi, noticing the desolate look on his second squad leaders face. His fannles suddenly zapped the three, "_That's_ for failing another mission! If you idiots could just do one right or capture someone we may know where she is!" Once the beams were done firing and the screams subsided he sighed, "Has anyone seen Thyme? He went just after you three left. I would like to know his report if he has one." And find out if he had found Chaos. For the femme's sake, Sazabi hoped not.

"I wasn't even aware he was on the ship, Sir..." Mumble Zapper, earning him another shot in the aft.

"I'm not even sure," Grappler grumbled as he got up off the ship's deck. "I haven't seen him since-"

_"Since we parted ways..."_

The trio turned and were stunned. Thiesel was coming up behind them looking exceptionally dirty and tired, a small scold mark on his leg. How he had gotten there was beyond them, but he was there. "Sorry I'm tardy, I had a little... _run in_ of my own."

"With what? An Eva?" That was the only thing that came to mind for Zapper that could possibly hurt that guy.

"Silence, Zapper Zaku!" Yelled Sazabi. "What kind of 'run in' are we talking about, Thyme?"

"Your blasted femme, that's what," the vampiric grumbled as he stood in line with the others, rolling his shoulder. He looked irritated. "I hate to give you such horrid news Commander, but-"

"BUT WHAT?!" Grappler jumped, his engine sputtering. He was happy to hear that she was alive and in one piece.

"Quiet, Gouf! Now, Thyme, just what is this 'but'?" Sazabi wouldn't admit it but he was rather nervous about hearing what Thiesel had to say. He had found her first, which meant he could take Chaos back to Lacroa with him.

"She's conformed with the enemy," Thiesel finished. "I'm sorry to say, Commander, but you've got a traitorous wench your hands."

Grappler was flabbergasted. "You're kidding... you ARE KIDDING. _You don't have proof to float that theory!"_

Zapper's optic practically bugged out before he sneered, "That little glitch..."

"Dah...Chaos enemy now?" Dom asked.

Sazabi ignored them, "How do you know this, Thyme?" He voice was low and void of emotion.

"She was doing some reconnaissance work for them when I stumbled into her," the ex-Knight Gundam explained. He studied his digits, seemingly uninterested in his own story. "I came and offered to bring her home but she refused. Not only that, one of the Gundams came to her aid when I tried to bring her back. She made it very apparent that she had no intentions of coming back to you or her position."

"I still don't believe you. Frell, I wouldn't want to come back if you came for me, too..." Gouf grumbled. He was exceptionally tempted to back hand the vampiric Gundam…

Zapper cast a glare like look at Thiesel, not sure what to think about this news. Dom hung his head sadly, believing what Thiesel said. Sazabi stayed quiet for a long while, letting the news sink in and watching the four on the deck. "I see...This is some very disconcerting news, Thyme. Gouf..." He sighed, "I think he is telling the truth. It would explain why we haven't found her yet."

"So you're going to take that slime-bag's word for it? He can't be trusted!" Grappler was fuming, throwing his arms in the air.

"Please," Thiesel rumbled. "We're on the same side of the battle field, you fool. I wouldn't lie about a matter like this, especially since her and my future are intertwined. Although, I thought the punishment for desertion was _death_, Commander. I hope that's not the case, for her sake at least."

Sazabi stayed silent for a while. Thiesel was right about the death penalty but Chaos had been built for the Dark Axis. No one ever imagined she'd run away and join the SDG. He sighed, "I'm...afraid Thiesel is right...But-" He said before he could be interrupted, "Chaos is...a sort of special case. For all we know she was brain washed by those Gundams. If that is the case if anyone engages her on the battle field again I want you to try and see if that's the case. If it is...I must regrettably put a bounty on her head but she is to be brought back alive so we may...adjust her processor. So she never does this again. Are we clear?"

Grappler didn't like the sound of that at all, but he couldn't argue. "As glass..."

"We did have a deal, and I hope you haven't forgotten about it, Commander." Thiesel cooed as he folded his arms. He wasn't going to forget about this wager with Sazabi…

Both Zapper and Dom nodded to the Commander.

"I know that, Thyme. Once we have her back and she has...been made to forget anything of her time with the SDG. You..will have her as agreed."

Thiesel made a 'tsk' sound and looked away, understanding the Commander perfectly. He would be sure that she came back, no matter what. She may be a real pain and a stubborn creature, but the vampiric Gundam _always_ won. He wasn't going to lose this time around, either…

**~*~*~*~*SK*~*~*~*~**

**Dun Dun Dun! Oooo Chaos is in trouble~ And I don't think Grappler is very happy either. It makes you wonder what's in store for our hero's, doesn't it?**


End file.
